Two Messed Up Hearts
by Eorendel
Summary: Since you came, my life is a mess. Whenever I'm with you, I forget what I want to say. Since you touched me, I cannot concentrate, because all the time, I'm thinking of you. BL. PrussiaxEngland.
1. Chapter 1

Since you came, my life is a mess. Whenever I'm with you, I forget what I want to say. Since you touched me, I cannot concentrate, because all the time, I'm thinking of you.

•Heartbeats•

They were breathing heavily; gasps and swallows echoed in the room_,_ parted lips were pursuing the much needed air. A new breath of life.

England's shaking seemed to hinder Prussia's advances. The involuntary spasm of his muscles every time Gilbert's hands roamed over his body. The little jumps Prussia caused when he licked his skin. Through his dazed state, England pulled Prussia towards him, seeking his lips. Prussia smiled against the kiss, while his hands were busy gripping England's thighs. Prussia broke the kiss, and kissed England's jaw instead. He grazed carefully with his lips all the way down to England's chest. He stopped and let his warm breath out, a bit shakily, and gazed forward to England's face.

England blinked slowly and called Prussia's name. A shiver ran down Prussia's spine. He was so delighted.

Prussia nibbled England's belly lightly, earning a shudder from England. Prussia crawled over England again, brushing their bare legs together, holding and pulling his arms above his head. Those glass green eyes were enthralling Prussia's mind again, just like a couple of hours ago.

Prussia lunged forward, sucking and biting England's neck. "_Nn…ah…"_ England drew Prussia away. But Prussia only pressed himself more against the blond. Their hands were wandering in every way; fingertips were caressing silky hair and lustful gazes were devouring each other whole.

Prussia tried to stay on top of England and hold his body down, and he tried to move around him to ignite his private bomb. Prussia roughly brought England closer to his body. He lifted England's arms over his neck and kissed him passionately. He held England's nape with his right hand and their lips melted together. They kissed again and again. After some time, with a smug smile, Prussia moved forward and pecked England's lips fondly. "I'm awesome, ain't I?"

England slumped over Prussia and both fell onto the bed. "You… are… a _dimwit_…"

Prussia hugged and squeezed England, and said happily, "Kesesese, I'm _that _awesome, right?"

'_You want me to drill some sense into you, idiot?'_ That's what England thought, but he was too tired to actually say it. So, he only said, "…idiot…"

The time passed and neither of them could sleep, though they were exhausted.

England mumbled against Prussia's chest softly, "…Our loneliness… is… history…?"

"Yeah! Everybody is gonna freak out when they find out about us! France's face is gonna be priceless!" Prussia replied eagerly. "West is gonna scold me, that's sure! You're worth it though! Ah! Right! That _Fatman_ may go berserk when he sees your neck… Ugh, shite, maybe I should use some kind of armor. Speaking of which, don't cha think I look even more awesome when I use my sword?"

England was baffled about several things in that moment, and was temporarily unable to respond properly.

"Hey, we should totally get married! It's gonna be totally awesome! I'm the one planning the wedding, since I don't trust your tastes and- hey, why're you laughing?"

"…I am not…" England managed to say.

"Yes, you are!" Prussia hovered inches away from England's face with an uncharacteristic serious face and then he broke into his usual smug look. "You look awesome when you smile, so it's cool."

"…"

"Ah yeah," Prussia kissed England chastely, "your blushing face is one of the awesomest cute things I've ever seen, so it's cool, too!"

England couldn't decide whether to smack Prussia for being a grammatical barbarian, or to kiss him for being nice and cute. One thing was for sure, even though he wasn't going to admit it aloud, Prussia was… awesome.

•To Be Continued•


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your support~!

•Forever is not needed•

Sunbeams passed through the windows' glass, illuminating the big hall below, where a few paintings were hanging from the walls and the silence was absolute. It was a nice morning, a nice start for the World's meeting. That was until a boisterous laugh thundered through, ripping the quietness into shreds.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"H-Hungary-san, please calm down."

"HAHAHAHAHA! OHMYGOD! HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ve~ It's true, Hungary! Germany is going to scold us! Please quiet down!"

"I'm with Italy for once, Hungary… but I have to agree with Hungary's thoughts. That is impossible, stop talking nonsense!"

"But-!"

"Hey, you! Stop loitering around and come here right now!"

Like little puppies, Japan, Hungary, Austria and Italy rushed to where Germany told them. The peace and quiet had broken earlier than expected and was just going to get worse.

•••

_Kiss, kiss, kiss, smooch, kiss, kiss._

"S-Stop!" England's protest was silenced with a long deep kiss. "I mean it, I have, _oh Lord… _I-I have to go!" England broke the kiss forcefully and huffed in exasperation and embarrassment.

Prussia clicked his tongue and stopped his hands from going to the south of England. Prussia placed his arms at both sides of England's head, leaning forward as he stared at England. A long and dejected stare. England rolled his eyes mentally. He was a good actor, though; he knew half of Prussia's act was real.

"Before you say anything, I am _not_ going to skip the meeting. No, I am _not_ going to change my mind and no, you cannot do anything about it. And _don't_ you dare strip!"

"Aww…" Prussia furrowed his brow, "I wanna show you new moves, y'know?"

"Really? I-I mean! _No_! I do not want to see them!"

Prussia gasped, rather dramatically, "You really don't wanna see my awesome new moves?"

Prussia waited anxiously, and England gave up. _Just a little bit_. "I meant to say that I do not want to see them right now…"

Prussia smirked and England said hastily, "I-It's not that I am _expecting_ it! Or anything! Geez!"

Prussia let out a laugh, grinned and grinned and grinned. England glared at him and proceeded to go, but Prussia caught him in a bear hug, nuzzled his face in the crook of England's neck, and squeezed him hard.

"…I could wait for you forever, y'know?" He said in a sigh.

There was a long pause and then unexpectedly Prussia was roughly kissed. "Idiot! I am not going to waste my time! And neither are you, understood?" And then England ran from the room with an awfully red face.

Prussia was left alone and mused over England's words. He laughed and said, "He's so cute."

•••

"Well, I suppose the meeting is over…" America said unhappily. For the first time, in like forever, England didn't interrupt him. It was so fresh.

The first to stand was England; he left in a dignified manner, even though he was practically running to the exit. Most of the other nations, who cared to some extent, were puzzled.

France, however, was calm and unusually serious. "Amerique," he called to the younger man, "I need your assistance in-"

America smiled and interrupted him. "No."

France wasn't fazed by it. "It has to do with Angleterre," he said quietly, innocently.

America's face fell and he looked around. "Okay. But I warn you, don't make me waste my time. I was gonna finish the last part of my game."

France smiled knowingly, "Oh, fear not, you are going to be… _pleased_."

•••

America laughed brightly. "I'm gonna drop a few bio-weapons at Prussia's house tonight, wanna join?" he said with a grin.

France smiled uneasily, "I don't think that's a wise decision, Amerique."

"Well, then, lemme call Tony, I bet he has something we can use." America's smile was pasted on his face.

"Amerique, please calm down, don't be angry," said France. "There are other ways."

"What'cha saying? I'm cool."

"You are crumpling your cell phone," France said with a sigh. Perhaps, he shouldn't have involved America in this _mission_.

America looked at his hand and saw his innocent Smartphone dying. "_Shit._"

France sighed again and looked toward the front, his blood boiling again with that familiar resentment.

Several tables away from their 'hiding spot', England and Prussia were having dinner. That wasn't a bad thing itself, but France and America were experts in England's behavior, though they were not going to admit it. In short, England wasn't behaving like he normally did. He was relaxed, smiling occasionally, laughing and worst of all, looking slightly embarrassed.

America couldn't take it. France explained to him that he suspected an affair between the German and England, but America didn't believe it. That was until the horrible reality punched him squarely in the face. So many contradictory emotions flowed in his system. He couldn't, he _shouldn't_ feel jealous, angry, hurt or anything. England was… England was to him…

France disregarded all the feelings but anger. He wasn't going to let them have their way. England shouldn't be with Prussia, and Prussia certainly shouldn't be with England. The reason why he was involved was yet to be discovered, but he just felt absurdly… betrayed.

•••

"Hey, did you notice?" Prussia leaned ridiculously close, brushing his chest against England's arm and whispering into his ear quietly. The shorter man almost shrieked, _almost_, but refrained himself while Prussia just chuckled.

Ignoring the teasing, England spoke without stopping his steps, "They are bloody obvious." And then, he sighed, "How did they…?"

"Who knows," Prussia shrugged, "I bet the maids were coerced with _presents,_ if you know what I mean." Prussia moved his brows suggestively. England scoffed and looked disgusted.

"Idiots, they can't stay away from other people's business." England fumed and Prussia walked a bit closer to him.

"Relationship," Prussia whispered, brushing his lips on England's skin. "Our relationship."

England stilled for a second but resumed his steps. "…Yes, that's what I meant…" he said with a light blush.

Prussia grinned, feeling quite satisfied, and England just snorted. After a few moments of silence and lots of conspicuous stares from their pursuers, Prussia spoke, "Hey, aren't you cold?"

The blond glanced at him. "I'm fine," England said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your nose is red," Prussia pointed out, and he unwrapped the scarf he was wearing. "Here, put this on."

"I said I'm fine," England grumbled, but didn't make any attempt to stop Prussia from wrapping the scarf around his neck.

A few evident cries of indignation sounded behind them as Prussia kept fixing England's scarf. Yes, he was a perfectionist and a somewhat neat-freak. So, he wanted England's cuteness raise to the max. That's the way how Prussia would have phrased it.

When the silver haired man was done, he pondered aloud, "Yes, there. Now, if only I had a pink ribbon…" The reaction he got from England was a brutal punch; he rubbed his arm where the hit landed.

Prussia laughed with his trademark laugh and resumed walking beside England. It was so much fun. Soon after, they reached a small park. Despite the cold in the air and the obvious presence of France and America, the night was beautiful. The streetlights were shining in the dark sky; a pleasant atmosphere fell with the people walking around. They neared an empty bench and Prussia suggested, practically agreed, only with himself, that he was going to buy something warm for England.

England sighed and waited. The stalking-duo was close by; England could perfectly see them hiding behind some bushes. England stared blankly, wondering if he should tell them of the stupidity they were making. Before he could muster an answer, Prussia arrived with a cup of warm cocoa. He handed over the cup and sat beside England.

England thanked him, sipping its contents. "What are you holding?" the blond asked when he saw Prussia's hand closed around something.

The grin hadn't left his face. "Well, you don't like pink, so I bought you a green one!" Prussia opened his palm, revealing a green ribbon.

England was speechless, "How the bloody hell did you get that?"

"I have my ways~!" Prussia laughed smugly, "I'm so awesome~!"

Prussia and England then began to 'discuss' where England should wear the item. Not far away from there, France was biting his handkerchief in some sort of dread. He had always wanted to put a ribbon on England, but he either got punched or kicked down. It was a deep and sincere refusal.

America was confused about a new feeling. He, on one hand, wanted to blow up Prussia's existence with thousands and thousands of missiles, but another part of him was cheering Prussia on. He wanted to see how England would look with the ribbon. America just slurped his soda harder at the thought.

While the two groups were meddling with their own problems, a third party was inconspicuously watching from a safe place. Unlike France and America, they didn't seem to be spotted by Prussia and England.

"Oh my dear God, you were right…" Hungary said while taking shots of the scene with her portable camera.

"This is good. This is gold. This is _moe_," Japan muttered while simultaneously taking pictures with both his camera and cellphone.

"Ve~ they look good together! I'm happy for them~ aren't you happy, Germany?" Italy cheered with a warm smile.

"Ja… I have to have a little talk with brother later." Germany's smile wasn't _that_ warm or sweet at all.

They were watching how England stood still with a burning blush creeping over his face as Prussia was setting the green ribbon on the scarf England wore, adjusting it to the side with a delighted face. Prussia bent a little, inches away from England's face. A few gasps sounded, more snaps from the cameras and a growl from an angry American.

Prussia gave a sly smile. "May I kiss you?" he asked aloud.

Everyone held their breath.

England was silent for a moment. "Why are you asking?" A grin grew at the corner of his lips and Prussia launched forward.

•To Be Continued•


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind comments!

•Yesterdays•

Their footsteps were heavy; the sound was rebounding against the walls of the alley. They were getting tired, but they had to keep going.

"C'mon! Quick!" Prussia tugged England's hand and they rounded a corner. "Over here!" Prussia looked over his shoulder and saw their pursuers still running after them. "Shit, aren't they gonna give up?"

England mumbled something, but his words were breathless. '_Damn it all, fucking arseholes,'_ he thought darkly. He was tired of running. He wanted to go home. He wanted to drink tea. He wanted to spend the rest of the evening with his lover on their bed with a blanket and talk about, um, anything! He didn't want to be running through dark alleys for the entire night!

As if sensing England's distress, Prussia said to him, "Don't worry, _my sweet cupcake_, just wait a little, I got a plan~!"

England mouthed something, since his voice couldn't come out, along the lines of: _whadfukdyocal'm'_. Which could be interpreted as: "What the fuck did you called me?"

Prussia chuckled and tugged England forward.

Meanwhile, a couple of feet behind them, America and, well, France were running after them.

"Oh man! Can ya run faster? We're losing 'em!" America shouted, looking at the gasping man at the back.

France just wheezed. He was too old for this kind of thing. A few minutes ago, America and France had been so irritated by the sight of England and Prussia kissing that they came out from their hiding spot to confront the two nations. Prussia smirked at them and stole another kiss, plus a lick, from England's upper lip. That was enough to set America on a rampage.

But since France couldn't keep up with the chase he was slowing America's pace. The younger man was furious. _How dared that-that ****! To ****! **** Prussia! But he was going to **** Prussia with **** and then **** forever_… Here, it must be pointed out that the oration above is exactly how America's thoughts had been at that time.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" America cursed; the blond and the silver haired man were almost out of their sight. "France, I'm going ahead!" He decided, _finally_, that France was a hindrance and that he could take care of Prussia himself.

France tried to say something, but collapsed before he could even voice a word. America easily gained ground on them.

America thought he had caught them in a dead end. However, when he reached said alley, his shock was clear. No one was there. He clearly saw them getting there! Why? How? A deep growl came from inside his chest. He shouted and yelled, the sound of his frustration crossing through the dark sky. He kicked some garbage and cursed so many profanities that even he, himself, felt dirty afterwards.

America left grumbling under his breath.

After a few moments of silence:

"Aha!" Prussia left his hiding spot. "I knew this was gonna work!" He climbed down from a staircase. "I knew he was gonna be so pissed and confused that he wouldn't even notice the obvious! Well, I admit I was a little worried 'bout you, _sugarplum_. I mean, he was so close to you that I was ready to jump from the window to save you!" Prussia kept talking. After a moment, he realized that he wasn't getting an answer.

"_Birdie_, why aren't you coming out?" he asked.

"Because, I am stuck," a dark and menacing voice said.

Prussia flinched at the tone. He laughed nervously afterwards, "Erm, let me help you, yeah?" Prussia pulled England from among the bags of trash.

Prussia wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"These were my best clothes," England began to say, picking a stray piece of tomato from his shoulder, "I wore them especially for today." England wasn't looking at Prussia, he was just straightening his ruined clothes. "I loved this outfit, _darling_." Prussia began to panic.

"W-Wait! No worries! No worries! I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe! Peace!" Prussia was already shielding his face with his arms.

The punch never came.

"Really?" England asked and Prussia peeked at him.

"Y-Yeah. Let's just go, those bastards might still be close by." Prussia pushed England's back gently.

Possibly, throwing England inside the trash deposit wasn't one of his best ideas.

Well, at least Prussia wasn't going to face the rage of Britain just yet. Though, his wallet was going to be pierced very soon. Prussia was startled from his musings when England briskly rushed back to where he had been hidden. Prussia watched, confused, as England jumped inside the deposit without a second thought, searching for something frantically.

The blond suddenly stopped and sighed in relief. Prussia helped him out again.

"At least I can wash this," England said grumpily, opening his palm and revealing the green ribbon Prussia had bought him.

Prussia gaped a bit and, soon after, burst into laughter. He launched over England, almost knocking him over, and hugged him.

"Get off! Your clothes! Your bloody clothes!" England said, pushing Prussia away. He just squeezed back, saying that he didn't care about his clothes at all, and that he was super happy.

•••

A few hours later, America was in a bar drinking a non-alcoholic drink with France. The two nations seemed exhausted and annoyed.

"Do you think England woke up one day and said to his imaginary friends, '_Hey bloody wankers, I feel in the mood to screw around with Prussia today, so wish me luck!_'"

There was a sympathetic silence between them.

France sighed and touched his temple with his drink. "I think we let Prussia have his way. Things went out of control back there. He's a strategist. He knew how we would react and did that to gain Angleterre's favors."

America was silent.

"What are we going to do?" France sighed dramatically.

America gulped down his drink in one go. "I don't want to do with this anymore," he said and stood from his seat. "You're on your own."

France watched as the young man walked to the exit. The corners of his mouth formed a tiny smile. "Well, well, everything is in place." France let out a small laugh.

"Now, please, _oh hero_, save the damsel in distress! Tear apart the captor's heart! Kill the scarlet dragon! ...And enjoy your moment, because when the play ends, leaving everything in darkness, I shall be the one picking up the shattered heart of the sweet, _sweet_ princess."

•••

It was certainly not good that most of the nations had picked the same hotel to stay for the reunion that day. America had to bite back his anger when he saw England and Prussia walking together and going inside a room.

"No, no, _no_." He shook his head and said to himself, "Forget that. Just _stop_."

He was confused, very much irritated, and awfully tired. He began to undress, tossing his jacket on his bed. He had lost it back there. His emotions got the best of him. He didn't want to lose control again. So, he wasn't going to meddle in England's relationships again. No matter how uncharacteristic that was of him.

America walked out to the balcony of his room. He breathed in deeply the chilly air of the night. Below, in the street, he saw a familiar duo. The blond chuckled as Germany barked something and Italy clung to his arm, saying something about not interfering in the way of love...

Germany tried to shake off the small Italian, who, for being weak, had a damn deathly grip. At some point, Germany gave up wearing that light blush he used wherever he was near Italy.

America eyes darkened. America walked inside, bringing his suitcase. He opened it and pulled out an old photograph. The corners of it were damaged and some parts were wrinkled, but it was in good condition. A flash of sadness passed through his eyes. "Do you know how much you annoy me?" he said quietly to the man in the photograph.

He sighed and left the picture on his bed, and then he went to shower.

A ray of moonlight passed through the room, clearing the darkness away and showing the image of the photograph. It was one of those rare times when England would truly smile.

•To Be Continued•


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your support! ^o^! Enjoy the fluff~

•¡Peligro!•

Prussia watched intently. His sleep no longer belonged to the night. The mere sight of him breathing was alluring, hypnotic and fascinating. He ran a hand through the golden locks, watching with obvious enthusiasm how he leaned into his touch. He kissed his forehead, his temple, and his cheek slowly, tenderly. There was a small protest, but not much more than a content sigh.

He watched, mesmerized, as England's chest filled with air; as his chest ascended and descended softly; how the Brit allowed him to rest his hands over his skin. England permitted these kind of touches and these types of caresses with Prussia. He felt almost blessed at the thought. Not a soul besides Prussia was allowed to see him like this: sans walls, sans masks, sans scorn, sans cynicism…

Huffing in confidence, Prussia pulled England closer to him. Almost immediately an arm was wrapped around his torso, a drowsy voice mumbled against his chest and a sleepy face nuzzled on his skin.

It would be a lie to say that Prussia wasn't thinking about squealing like a child in a silly little display of victory. Instead, he wrapped his arms around England, barely containing his excitement. He pressed his lips against England's forehead in absolute delight.

There was another protest.

"Ah," Prussia said as England wrinkled his brow, and a pair of sleepy green eyes met his. England blinked slowly, summoning his consciousness from oblivion.

"I'm sorry, _bunny_. Did I wake you up?" Prussia said, embarrassed.

"…yesh, you, did," England stated, inhaling a big gulp of air. "Can't sleep?" He was still half-asleep. He sighed, closing his eyes slowly.

"Well," Prussia thought profusely about the next thing he was going to say, "You could say that my biological need for rest was held captive and massacred later on by the irrevocable and absolute legitimacy of your gorgeousness."

"Huh?" England didn't want to process that hodgepodge of words yet.

"I was busy watching your sleeping face," Prussia said shamelessly.

"Oh," England said and Prussia waited for the next reaction, which was England suddenly sitting upright and crimson red exploding in his face from the embarrassment. Which, indeed, he did.

Prussia laughed out loud when England attempted to throttle him with a pillow.

•••

"Awww~" Prussia cooed, "So cute~"

England glared at him silently across the room.

"Seriously, stop it, I'm totally gonna die from diabetes from all the sugar overload you're giving me with that sweet-sulking face."

"I am not sulking!" England pointed, specifically, at his face. "Does it look like I'm sulking?"

"'kay, _pouting_, then," Prussia said.

"You! You! Argh!" England strode into the restroom fuming, and he slammed the door shut.

Prussia walked to the restroom's door and knocked. "Hey… can I come in?"

There was no response from the other side. Taking the silence, conveniently, as a confirmation, Prussia walked in. The shower was running and Prussia pulled the curtains open. Against all logic, England, instead of looking startled and yelping, gazed boringly at the albino.

"What?" England asked wryly.

"Sheesh, don't be angry. It's in my blood to troll, you know?" Prussia's defense wasn't solid.

"That does not concern me," England replied in an even voice.

Prussia stepped inside the shower and embraced England, burying his face in the crook of his neck. The water fell over both of them, warm liquid sliding over their skin. Prussia's trousers got soaked, but he didn't seem to be bothered enough.

"It was a joke. Don't be angry." Prussia rubbed his face on England. "Forgive me. If you don't, I'm gonna cry." Prussia squeezed him harder.

With a defeated sigh, England hugged him back. "Why cannot I bloody stay mad at you?"

Prussia kissed him countless times and said, "'Cuz, I'm awesome."

England snorted, but a tiny smile was placed on his lips.

•••

"You are fucking heavy," England said curtly.

"Yep," Prussia confirmed with a dazed smile.

"If you are _heavy_, that means you weigh _more_ than me. Therefore, I am to likely lose my bloody breath if you keep crushing me!"

"You're right," Prussia affirmed after a thought.

"Then, get off me," England said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nope~," Prussia grinned, "I'm comfortable like this, thank you very much!"

Thinking fast, England had no choice but to…

He pursed his lower lip slightly, furrowed his brow subtly and put his best effort to sound like a whining brat, which for some reason worked with the albino, and said to Prussia with a horrible speech, "I don't wanna stay like thiiiis, geeet oooff~!" _He deserved an Emmy or a bloody Oscar_.

And just like that, Prussia moved.

Although, England's victory didn't last long; Prussia pulled him on top and locked his arms around him and entangled one leg with him. Prussia grinned.

_Defeat_.

"Why are you so clingy today?" England sighed.

Prussia looked at him quizzically. "Being with the awesome me mush be hard, yesh?"

"Blimey, did you not realize it until now?" England attempted to be serious.

"No, I know who I am but that's not the point. Don't you remember?" Prussia's hold relaxed.

"What do you mean?" England asked, a bit confused.

"Tomorrow is our last day…" Prussia said gently, in a sad tone.

The realization dawned on England, "…Oh."

"Yeah…" Prussia rubbed circles on England's back, his palm recording every inch of skin, every curve, every perfect way of his body.

England sat straight up, on top of Prussia, "I understand."

"What?" Prussia asked, excitement suddenly flaring.

England placed his hand on the albino's chest and bent down to kiss him. "Shall we play a little?" he said with a sly smile.

"Hell yeah!"

•••

The night and hours passed quickly, and soon they had to say goodbye. Both parted ways and they unwillingly welcomed their personal infernos. Prussia was under house-arrest in his motherland.

"This abuse of authority! I demand a lawyer! Germans shouldn't be police officers! Ita-chan, help me out with this!" Prussia demanded. Although, getting the Italian for legal business wasn't a wise decision, but, who said that he was going to help Prussia with legal business…

"_Bruder_," Germany said earnestly, "be quiet this instant."

Prussia scowled and Italia shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Austria was there looking stoic, and Hungary was eating popcorn with her video recorder on. She was filming for Japan to see how Prussia was going to get scolded. Well, the reality was that perhaps she was going to get some kind of juicy detail of the forbidden relationship of the Rainy Nation and the maddening jerk (Prussia, i.e. Hungary's terms).

"I want you to state your intentions with England." Germany looked straight to his older brother.

Prussia's scowl deepened, and he crossed his arms. "Tell me why you are interested in my love life?"

Austria twitched imperceptibly, Hungary almost laughed and Italy wanted to eat pasta. Germany, instead, said the exact reason for his meddlesomeness.

"This is serious. The political implications of this relationship are not a matter of concern for only you two. This is the world's dealing; this can affect the entire European Nation. Have you not thought of that?" Germany's voice was severe.

Prussia huffed in exasperation, "Of course I did. Who do you take me for?"

Hungary's camera was the only thing on roll.

"_Verdammt_, stop with the stern silences, you're driving me nuts!" Prussia spat. "Yes, we _are_ dating but not as countries. I, _Gilbert Beilchsmidt_, am dating _Arthur Kirkland_. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland has not formed an alliance with Prussia and never will…" The last part sounded bitter and sad.

Germany rubbed his temples. "This is not as easy as you think."

Prussia sighed for the umpteenth time that hour.

Prussia couldn't help but wonder what England could be doing right now…

•••

"_¡Hola!_" A cheerful voice said, "_¿Cómo estas engrendo de Satanás?_"

England narrowed his eyes and turned slowly to the main entrance. A dark haired man smiled; he was at his doorframe looking extremely rapt.

"I do not know what you claimed with that sentence, but I am quite sure it was _not_ something nice, Spain."

"What are you sayin'? I just greeted you~!" Spain said and walked in, getting comfortable in the settee.

England set his cup of tea aside, "Kindly explain to me what you are doing here?"

"You don't remember our meetin'?" Spain said, chewing a red fruit casually.

"Bollocks," England said bluntly.

"Eh? What? I didn't come here just to see your face, you know?" Spain smiled. "I'd like better to see Romano's~" His statement was blatant, as always.

England rolled his eyes. "I know the stupid frog has something to do with this. Speak, you daft."

Spain seemed to mull over his thoughts, "Yeah, France kept buggin' me to come here and '_spy_' on you. Spill the beans so I can take my _siesta_."

England snorted, but for some reason he wasn't as angry as he should be. "And you, dimwit, listened to him."

"Nah, I wanted to take a break, and besides, I'm curious about it," Spain moved forward a little bit. "So you really are datin' Prussia?" His green eyes shone with childish curiosity.

England was caught off guard at the sincere question. He stood and walked to his kitchen; Spain followed suit.

"C'mon man, tell me~. Is he good in bed?" Spain asked with a wicked smile.

"Belt up! What I do is none of your concern or that frog's!" England felt outraged.

"Ohhh, so he really is!" Spain seemed truly amazed. "_Dios mío_…"

"Get stuffed!"

"Full score?"

"Gah!"

•••

Now, somehow, they were in England's garden. The Brit poured some tea for Spain, who thanked him.

"You aren't gonna answer more of my questions," was Spain's statement.

"Your mental capability amazes me all the time."

Spain stared at England across the table. "G_ruñón amargado_," he said and then sipped his tea.

"I beg of you, stop using a language I cannot understand."

"_Si, si, si, lo que sea._ Look, I wanna invite you to a party!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"…Why?"

"'Cuz in a party, the more the merrier!"

"…you just want to have a good laugh, do you not?"

"¡Pues claro! It's a bonus~!"

England glared at the Spanish.

"Look, I'll make sure Gil comes too."

At that, England narrowed his eyes. "What? Is this some kind of scheme planned by that dirty Frog?"

"Not at all! Look, this party is also for my Romano and Ita-chan. You'll see when you get there. I'm just providin' you with an excuse to see Gil." Spain looked at England with sincerity. "You don't wanna see Gil? I'm sure he wants to see you."

England mentally flinched; this damned Spanish and his deathly adorableness! Not that he thought Spain was adorable or anything!

With a half-hearted glare, England muttered, "Fine, I shall go." While Spain cheered with a, "_¡Hurra~!_"

•••

America gazed up to the sky; the pretty blue was slowly dying in orange, and soon the night would fall. He plucked out his earphones, turning off his Ipod, and sighed. He realized that he had been doing that a lot lately. He ruffled his hair and groaned; he turned around and walked from the balcony. He flopped onto his sofa. A couple of instants passed and he noted that he couldn't think; his mind was as blank as a white sheet of paper.

He groaned again and turned over onto his stomach. He tried to remember and think of anything; but chemical equations, physics, his travels for his archeology, food, and everything else proved worthless.

His mind was blank because he refused to think of…

"Argh! Fuck it!" America jumped off the sofa.

He strode to his room, almost breaking the door in the process. He opened his drawer and pulled out the damn thing.

The photo of England smiling.

"Dammit," America muttered over and over, trying to take his sanity under control and trying to not go crazy.

After he left the reunion place, he'd been out of his mind with a nagging feeling eroding his chest.

America wanted to see him. He banged his head against the wall. He wanted to see England. Maybe he lost it. It was the only clear (somewhat ridiculous) conclusion he could think of. He has gone mental. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he was feeling anymore. He said he wouldn't meddle between England and Prussia anymore. But it was a lie. He was desperate to do something; his darkest thoughts were about taking England away from Prussia while laughing in his face…

"What the hell is wrong with me?" America gasped. "That's what a villain would say!"

And he was _the_ hero for God's sake!

The phone rang in the living room while America was having a mental breakdown. After a few moments, he walked to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" He sounded... helpless.

[_Amerique_, is that you?]

"What do you want, France?" America wasn't in the mood for crappy talk with the one who brought him into this problem.

A soft laugh sounded on the other line. [I, _mon ami_, have a invitation to offer you.]

"Huh?"

[Say, are you free… for a party?]

•To Be Continued•

**A/N:** It's really hard to define Prussia's situation as a country. Since, I refuse to acknowledge him as a micronation or something of the like :/ (some people say, he's dead D': never! NEVER!) For me, the theory played in the DJ 'Risorgimiento' is feasible (and cool lol) so I don't plan to go into political aspects 8D

¡Peligro! - Danger!

Bruder - Brother.

Verdammt - Damn

!Hola! - Hi!

¿Cómo estas engendro de Satanás? - How are you spawn of Satan? (lol, Spain, so sweet~)

Siesta – Nap.

Dios mío – My God.

Gruñón amargado – Grumpy.

Si, si, si lo que sea – Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever.

¡Hurra! – Hurray!

Mon ami – My friend.

PS: Hima-papa is in sync with my wishes ;w; NorwayxEngland or EngladxNorway is now cannon! (Or something like that!) Yay! Expect more nations to appear in the next chapter~ ;) reviews are always nice~


	5. Chapter 5

I promised you more nations! Here they are! (**Chaos ensued**) And thank you a lot for your comments, favorites, alerts and messages! :D

•Few words•

"I never thought the day when you would actually invite me to a party would come! I'm so happy that I could die right here! Right now!" a loud someone commented excitedly.

A neutral voice replied, "Go ahead and die, then."

"You and your jokes, best buddy~ are hilarious!" He didn't mind the harsh comment. Apparently.

The reply was devoid of emotions. "I'm not joking."

"Please calm down, you guys…" a third voice said nervously, sweetly.

"Mhm…" another voice agreed.

"But why are you bringing him, Nore? We can go without Dan," someone else said aloofly.

"Don't be mean, Ice-kun!" Iceland was scolded. He opted for petting Mr. Puffin instead. The small black bird was content.

"Because, he'll whine later and that will be a pain in the ass. Besides, it's been a while since we had a _real _excuse to go to the south," Norway informed while gazing outside, seeing the blue dark sky through the window.

"Then, if we are going on vacation, why are you bringing that big, useless, black book?" Denmark asked, smiling.

"You are actually thinking, Brother. Are you feeling unwell?" Norway said, still expressionless.

Demark laughed, "I'm fine!"

There was a short pause, followed by a stern silence.

"Fin, don't look at me like that. You know what I mean when I talk to Den," Norway said as he felt Finland's worried gaze on him.

"That's why I'm worried," Finland answered.

"D'n't. _(Don't worry too much, it's bad for you)_," a firm, somewhat cold voice said to Finland.

"I'm sorry, Su-san," Finland said, a bit guiltily, for no apparent reason.

"No. _(That's not what I meant)_," Sweden said.

Finland was silent, a bit deflated. Sweden's clear-blue eyes were fixed on the small country, unable to sort out his thoughts and actually say them completely. The other three countries were used to this common misunderstanding, and they didn't seem to mind much.

"Nore, Dan has a point," Iceland said. "Why did you bring that book?"

"England asked me for a favor," Norway responded.

A low growl sounded through the house. And nobody seemed to hear it. Norway glanced at his enormous troll. He and other creatures were excited for the trip to see England.

"This is going to be interesting…" Norway said to himself. The others were too busy packing (Denmark's stuff) to notice the small smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

•••

"Good day~ good day~ today is a good day~!" Thunder drummed the sky, and the clouds split in two when lightning fell downwards. "Isn't it a wonderful day, Bulgaria?" he asked brightly, his red eyes shining with joy.

The wind whistled incessantly, _horribly_, and Bulgaria could swear he heard cries of terror and despair mixing with the noise. Bulgaria smiled uneasily, "Why are you so cheerful, Romania?"

_His mood doesn't match the weather at all._

"Party time! It's party time!" Romania said happily, opening his drawer and tossing clothes everywhere. "I'm going to see Anglia in the party! By the way, do you think this present is okay?" Romania unwrapped a round, white object.

Bulgaria gazed at it briefly, and then shivered in revulsion; he looked away with a pale face. "I-I think it's okay… A suitable… decoration... _perhaps_?" He didn't know what to say anymore. That thing was downright disturbing.

Romania didn't seem to notice Bulgaria's discomfort and smiled contently. "Okay, then! I have everything packed and I have my books and my charms and what else, let's see mmm…" While Romania pondered about his luggage, Bulgaria frowned subtly.

"Hey, why are you packing your magic items? I thought you were only going to a party?" Bulgaria asked, curious.

Romania smiled, showing one of his fangs. "Anglia has something planned, and I bet it's going to be fun, so I need them."

"I see…" Bulgaria's frown deepened.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! It's not like we are going to _kill_ someone!" Romania laughed. Bulgaria half-smiled back, he _seemed_ okay with that.

Romania took his luggage and said, easy-going, "I think it's the _opposite!_"

Bulgaria was quiet momentarily. "What?"

"Yeah, but we have to be careful with it. I mean, we don't want zombies walking everywhere! Do we?" Romania winked, laughed and walked away.

"W-Wait a minute!" Bulgaria ran after Romania, who was standing in the exit of his house-like-castle. "You! You! England! Zombies?" Bulgaria couldn't express his horror correctly.

"No, not zombies. Zombies are bad. Bad, bad, bad. Don't worry! Everything will be fine!" Romania smiled and paused. "_I hope!_ Anyway, it's going to be fun! Bye!"

Bulgaria was left behind, aghast, and seconds before having a mental-breakdown.

•••

A wooden door was opened loudly. "Teacher, like, hurry up!"

China laid down on a futon covered with sheets. "Ugh… I don't feel well-aru. You should go without me, Hong Kong…"

"Like, I won't. Ice invited me and your pervert-friend invited you too. So, like, c'mon!" Hong Kong shook China and pulled his sheets off.

China fought for the sheets.

"Teacher, like, stand or I'll use _it_," Hong Kong warned.

China peeked out from the sheets. "What are you going to use-aru?"

"Like, just stand. I'd prefer not to use it, okay?" China glared and covered himself with his sheets.

Hong Kong smirked, took a deep breath and yelled, "Korea! Teacher, like, wants to tell you something romantic!"

The door was opened abruptly for a second time that day, and Korea barged in. "Aniki! You'll finally R-18 with me?"

China sat upright and yelled, "I haven't agreed or said anything!"

"Your breasts will finally belong to me!" Korea launched.

"Gah! Don't touch there! Get off!"

In the background, Hong Kong snickered, watching how China fought for his chastity.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go, just get him off me!" China yelled desperately to Hong Kong.

"Like, deal." Hong Kong walked to the doorway and waited for a moment. "Like, is that Taiwan saying that she will be your heroine? And beside Taiwan, is Japan _shirtless_?"

A moment of hesitation was enough for China to push Korea away from him and scramble away to a safe distance.

"Aww, look what you did, Hong Kong!" Korea complained.

"Like, it's not my problem if you fell for that. Now, you better be ready, or we will leave you behind," Hong Kong said.

Korea left the room quickly to bring his bags.

"Why are you bringing him with us-aru?" China asked with a gloomy face.

"It doesn't make a difference if we bring him with us or wait for him to appear later on," Hong Kong replied.

China was silent.

"Why, like, don't you want to go?" Hong Kong asked, tilting his head.

"It's weird for that France-bastard to call me for a _normal _social reunion-aru. I got a feeling about this..." China said, fixing his ponytail.

"Really?"

"Yeah, something big is going to happen."

•••

England's luggage and suitcase were ready at the doorway. However, he wasn't anywhere near the exit. He was staring at his phone in his living-room with a feeling churning in his gut. The caller ID had never seemed so unpleasant. Why, of all times, did today have to be when he dared to pick up a damn phone and give him a call ? He narrowed his eyes. Should he pick up? If worst comes to worst, he's going to be yelled at for any reason whatsoever. Yes, that's what he believed.

With a defeated sigh, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" England said, grimacing.

The other line answered.

"Oh why, it is nice to hear you too, brother. I am sorry, but could you stop yelling? I might go deaf."

England twirled the telephone cord around his finger.

"No. I am not bad mannered and if I, _remotely_ was so, it would be your fault."

England began to move around restlessly. "Brother, please, please _stop_. Could you tell me what you want and end this? I have an appointment."

England sighed, and after a few more words coming from the mouth of his beloved big brother Scotland, he went rigid.

"…What if it is true?" England asked, somehow finding his voice in this time of panic.

The silence in the room stretched and England scowled darkly.

"You are joking, are you not? Or can you not fathom the words you are saying? _Rubbish_. Rubbish is what you are spouting, my _dear _brother."

England threw his head back, exasperated at the response on the other line. After a few moments more, he couldn't bear it. He moved forward and with clenched teeth, he hissed:

"Oh, really? Fuck you, brother, fuck that frog and tell him he is a fucking coward! Have a bloody nice day!"

The phone, inexplicably, didn't break when England slammed it on the table.

England breathed with difficulty for the next few moments. "Oh my God, what the hell did I say to brother?" The realization finally dawned on him. He panicked. He had insulted his brother. _Quite badly_. "I'm going to be killed." And he was probably going to get murdered.

"It was his fault! How dare he say that!" England tried to comfort himself. "Besides, he said those horrible things about Gil!" England took a bit of courage from that fact. He was quite protective of the ones he cared about, after all.

However, he almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang didn't dare to look at the caller ID and ran to the exit. He closed the door hastily and took the first cab he could find. Inside his house, in the answering machine's memory, a really frightening message was left behind, courtesy of his older brother.

[Mah guid loon, aam gonnae teach ye _respect_…]

•••

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeee~!"

"No."

"Pleaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeiieeee~!"

"No."

"Pretty-please?"

"No."

"Germany, please~ just this time!"

"Unquestionably. _No_. Italy," Germany said, without looking at the pouting Italian in front of his desk.

"But-but it's also my party and Romano's! You can't say no!" Italy whined.

Germany lifted his gaze. "No."

"Germanyyyyyyy~!"

"For God's sake, Italy! You have to understand we can't go! We have work to finish! Paperwork has to be done! And besides, brother is confined at home as punishment!"

"But-" Italy was about to retort when:

"I'm too old to get grounded!" Prussia complained behind the door. He'd been listening to their conversation this whole time. He wasn't alone, though. Hungary shushed him with her frying-pan.

Germany and Italy heard the cry of pain and then the silence, and a bit after, something was dragged through the floor.

"Some things are better left unseen," Austria, who was helping Germany with a bit of his paperwork, muttered.

Italy quickly regained his composure and tackled Germany in his chair. "Germany, please, please, please! Just this time! Just this time! Just this timeeee!"

Germany's face was red, anger and embarrassment mixing in his being. Italy clung to him, repeating the same petition over and over. Germany wasn't listening to his voice. He was, however, worried about Italy's legs. The firm muscle rubbing against his own. His arms wrapped around his neck. Germany couldn't take it anymore- the exact moment when Italy's lips brushed his ear.

"OKAY!" Germany shouted urgently. Italy needed to get off him fast!

Italy stopped his pleads and pulled away lightly, not entirely, to Germany's dismay. "Really?"

"Y-Yes." Germany looked away, trying not to gaze at that endearing face.

"You promise?" Italy asked, pursing his lower lips softly.

"Yes, I promise. Now get off me," Germany said, making the mistake of looking at the beaming face of Italy. His heart leaped and almost stopped functioning after Italy hugged him saying his thanks. The Italian jumped off, calling after Hungary and Prussia. Several minutes passed until Germany's brain could work again.

"…He's endearing, isn't he?" Austria asked stoically.

They looked at each other for a moment. They didn't say anything else and resumed their work, Austria impassively and Germany blushing madly.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Prussia held an ice-pack on his forehead. "You didn't have to hit me that hard, you know?" Prussia glared.

Hungary stuck her tongue out. "It's your fault for being noisy."

"You are unreasonable!" Prussia yelled.

"Ve~ it's alright~ It's alright~! At least I convinced Germany to go to the party!" Italy smiled.

"Yeah, what did you do to West?" Prussia dangled his head to the right, looking at the Italian.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I just asked nicely~!"

"Ita-chan, did you hug him?" Hungary asked pleasantly.

"Yes~"

"Did you sit on his lap while doing so?"

"Yes~"

"Was he hard- I mean, was he a bit tense?"

"Yes~ Though, Germany is always tense. He should relax a bit more~!"

Hungary smiled at Italy and then turned to Prussia, smirking mischievously. "Told you. I want my money when we get back from the party." Hungary left with Italy laughing. They needed to pack their things.

Prussia didn't care much about the bet. He let her win. That's what he thought. Anyway, the thing that was occupying his mind wasn't Hungary or his brother. A small yellow bird perched on the window. The clear blue sky and a few clouds wandered from side to side. He sighed, his heart agitated for some reason. He was going to see him soon.

Gilbird flew to the sky, chirping. Prussia stood, still thinking of a pair of green gems.

He chuckled softly. "_Ich bin Dir verfallen_."

•To Be Continued•

**Preview:**

"Why aren't you in the dining room? I thought you'd be there," China said, panting. He'd finally escaped from Korea's pursues. Darn, he was too old for this!

"It's his fault." England looked at Prussia.

"It's my fault." Prussia looked at China.

"…I see…" China looked down at them. Why did they choose to hide in a closet? China didn't want to pry. He faintly heard Korea's voice and decided he could wait inside this spacious closet, too.

England spoke, "I also wanted to avoid unnecessary drama. You know what happened back there… and it seems that it was the right decision. China, tell me, do you have a moment to talk?"

"What?" China sat in lotus position in front of England.

"It is true about you… about Italy's grandfather…?"

•••

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing this XD Btw, I don't think big brother Scott would be happy knowing dirty fake facts about his little brother's boyfriend :P France is so sly. Also, the chapter seems to be getting longer and longer (^w^;) should I stop?

Ich bin Dirverfallen–I have fallen for you.

Reviews are encouraging :3


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the lateness! But here and _there_ and that and after that _that_. Sorry for the lame excuse *shot* but the next chapter should be posted in a few days (really soon :D)! Yay~! Okay, enjoy~

**Chaos [_still_] ensued.**

•••

"_Jeje~ Lovi~_" Spain laughed blissfully, "_Eres tan lindo~._"

Spain didn't seem aware of the deep scowl on Romano's face. "_Bastardo_," Romano muttered, annoyed.

Someone entered the room, "Um, Spain? Where should I put this?" a feminine voice said.

"Bel~! Don't you think Lovi is cute~?" Spain asked, walking to her side and taking a wooden box from her hands.

"Of course! Romano is very cute!" Belgium said confidently, giving a thumbs up in Romano's direction.

Romano rolled his eyes and resumed the work he was doing, muttering cursers.

Belgium and Spain giggled. They both walked out from the room. The room was connected with an immense back yard. Spain's house was enormous. A fountain was in the middle of the yard, and green bushes and trees covered the walls that divided the nearby streets and the inside of the house.

They walked through the green lawn, passing the fountain and a few benches to reach the cellar. Belgium opened the door for Spain. Inside, several shelves were lined and organized with bottles of wine and other drinks. The dark haired man put the box down and picked a bottle from it.

"Let's open this," Spain grinned, walking out of the cellar.

"So soon?" Belgium asked, closing the door behind them. "No one has arrived yet."

"Well~ _we_ are here~" Spain said, grinning.

"You want to get Romano drunk already?" Belgium sighed dramatically, _teasingly_. She laughed at Spain's shocked face. "Kidding. Just kidding. Anyway, I can't drink. Brother said I couldn't." Belgium sulked.

"Eh? Why?" Spain frowned. "Ah, don't tell me that was the deal?"

"Yeah," Belgium gloomed. "He only let me come here if I promised not to drink."

Spain was about to say something when Belgium cut him off, "You know he will know if I don't keep my promise. He's like some kind of psychic when it comes to this stuff."

Spain stayed in silence. He recalled one time when he lied to Netherlands. He shuddered. Bel was right!

"I'll make you one of my best dishes tonight, okay?" Spain offered. Belgium was ready to agree when they heard a scream.

They rushed inside.

"You pervert! Stop touching me!" Romano yelled, pushing away a very well-known French.

France was very persistent. "But sweet Romano! Big Brother only wants to measure how much you have grown! Don't struggle, dear!"

Something heavy and metallic fell on the floor. France and Romano looked at the source of the sound. Belgium was moving away with an uneasy smile and a pale face.

"_¡Francis!_" Spain was smiling happily. He lifted his sharp, double-edged axe in the air with both hands. "_¡Muévete!_" Spain swung his axe forward.

•••

"_Mon ami…_" France began, "You almost killed me!" He was still pale with fright.

"It's your fault." Spain glared at him while chewing a tomato. "You were _gropin'_ my Lovi!"

"_Mon cher!_ You know that is like a greeting to me!" Francis said, truly stunned. "I do that to you all the time!"

"The difference is that I don't care when you do that to me." Spain sipped his glass of wine.

"You hurt my feelings, Spain," France said, aghast.

"Too bad, it's the truth." Spain set his glass down, looking outside the window, not paying attention to France.

France sighed, "Alright, alright. I apologize for groping Romano. I promise I will not grope him during my stay here."

Spain glanced at him. "You promise?"

"I promise," France said solemnly.

"Okay, deal." Spain and France shook hands.

Spain poured wine for France. "So tell me. Why did you come so early?"

"I had some business in the area and dropped earlier, that's all." France thanked Spain and sipped the contents of the glass.

Spain smiled. "I don't believe you."

"What's wrong with you today? You have been hurting Big Brother's heart pretty badly! For your information, my feelings are delicate and fragile!"

Spain chuckled, "Yeah, and I am a woman." Spain smiled. "I have known you for years, hundreds of years, in fact. C'mon, you can come up with a better excuse. Or better! Tell me the truth already!"

France huffed indignantly, "I just wanted to be prepared for anything. Being the first means security and I'd have the upper hand… in various scenarios. That's why."

Spain grinned, "You're talkin' the truth! _¡Genial!_"

France sighed and smiled at his friend's gestures.

"Now, tell me why you are so worked up about Gil and Arthur's relationship?"

France was totally unprepared for that kind of question. His mind went blank and his mouth hung agape. Spain rested his elbow on the hard surface of the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"_Venga_, tell me," Spain said calmly.

France mouthed something. But how could he answer that if he, himself, didn't know? Did he feel betrayed? Yes. Prussia was his friend. Arthur was his, his… something! The thing was, they didn't say anything to him. Prussia, together with Spain, were his friends. Best friends. Prussia knew that he had some kind of undisclosed, unsettled, undiscovered, etc., feelings for England. He, at least, could have said something to him beforehand! And after that of course he'd told him that England was off limits!

But it was too late.

Maybe, France was angry because Prussia, unlike him, bravely took the first step towards something with England. Unlike him, Prussia didn't seem afraid of showing what he felt. And unlike him, he was ready to fight for him. France knew it. He hated it.

His musing only seemed to depress him more. But who cares! The present and the future were the only things that matter to him anyways! And his future was planned! He'll get

England since-

"_Jeje,_ ¿_Todo se vale en la guerra y en amor?_ That's quite twisted comin' from you, if you ask me. That's just an excuse for deception." Spain looked thoughtful.

"What?" France realized that Spain was staring at him. How did he know he was thinking 'All is fair in love and war'?

"I told you. You're like an open book to me." Spain sighed, exasperated, "Whatever you are plannin' to do… think about it twice, will you? I don't want to be the one pickin' floatin', disgustin' pieces of your dismembered body in the Tames." Spain made a yucky face.

"How sweet of you to be concerned about my wellbeing," France said, annoyed.

"Of course I am, I'm your friend." Spain stood from his chair, grabbing France's empty glass. "Just like Prussia."

France remained silent.

•••

"I can't accept this." Germany said gravely, staring with menace at the departure board. People slid a couple of seats away from the scary looking man.

"What?" Prussia asked absentmindedly, he was playing with his cell phone. "Can't you accept lateness?"

"There was an assigned time for the reunion." Germany said, still glaring at the board.

"It can't be helped, all the flights were delayed…" Prussia made a new score in the game Midnight Pool; it was kind of addictive. "Though, it was a surprise that we got here on time."

Germany gloomed. Austria wasn't known for his timekeeping. Italy fell in that category too, and Hungary was downright lenient. "Where are those three, by the way?"

"Ita-chan and the tomboy are buying sweets. The little master went to the throne," Prussia answered without taking his eyes off the small screen. "Oh, that's right. Japan called and said that it'll take a little time for him to get to Spain's…"

Germany stared at his older brother questioningly. "…I thought you would be more eager about this…"

"The awesome me is bound to make a big entrance! The best for the end!" Prussia said, finally setting his cell phone away. "Like, Boom! Bam! Booya!"

"I see…" Germany said. That made sense (kind of). Sighing in defeat, Germany sat beside his brother.

"You should relax, West! There isn't more paperwork to do! The awesome me took charge of that! So there is no reason to be so tense!" Prussia patted Germany's back incessantly.

It was true; thanks to Prussia, they finished the work of a whole month. How did he do that? Germany was amazed once again at the efficiency of his brother. That was proof of his capabilities. They were indeed brothers, they shared a lot of traits. The thing was that Prussia simply ignored serious things, and accepted pleasure more freely than Germany.

"Germa-I mean Ludwig! Ludwig! Guess what? Guest what?" Italy jumped excitedly in front of Germany.

"What is it?" Germany said with a sigh.

"Hunga- I mean, Liz taught me!" Italy said happily.

Behind him, Hungary was running in panic. "Ita-chan, no, wait!"

Seizing the opportunity, Prussia asked quickly and rather loudly, "What did she teach you?"

"_Nooo!_" Hungary yelled.

"How to pick up girls~!"

The humans present there skidded away from them.

Prussia was laughing so hard that he fell on the floor. Germany was frozen stiff, unable to process the information in his brain. Austria, who had unfortunately arrived during that time, was sitting tenser than usual. Hungary wished that the earth could split in two and swallow her whole. Italy was oblivious to all that.

The flight arrived a little after.

It was a wonderful flight.

•••

America stared with dread at the fairly big door of Spain's house.

"I shouldn't have come…" America muttered sourly. He was beginning to think that this was a very bad idea. "Matt, I'd better go home."

Canada grabbed America's arm. "What? You were the one nagging me to accompany you all the way here and you are leaving me alone?"

"Uh, yeah?" America said, unsure.

"No, you aren't!" Canada said, irritated. "France told me a bit of what happened and the best thing you can do is clear things up with England. You have to clarify the misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" America said, pinching the bridge of his nose. There wasn't any confusion. He just didn't want to see England making out with Prussia! But he said he wouldn't meddle with them anymore. He screamed internally. He wanted to meddle! But what right did he have? Being England's ex-colony? That wasn't likely.

America turned to his right. "Matt, I think I shou-, holy crap, hide!"

The poor Canadian didn't have the time to utter a sound when he was jerked by the arm. Canada couldn't move and it seemed that he couldn't breathe either. America wasn't aware that his hand was not only covering Canada's mouth, but also his nose.

After a few moments the reason of America's panic was let in by Spain, who noticed the two blonds hiding in the bushes when he was about to close the door.

"I'll leave it open. Close it when you get inside, ok?" Spain said with a smile. America nodded, embarrassed.

America sighed when Spain left. "That was close right-, Matt, why are you turning blue?"

•••

"I said I was sorry!" America said to his brother.

Canada muttered something in French. America wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it meant.

Trying to change the subject, America asked, "Hey, did you close the door?"

Canada stopped dead in his tracks. "You were supposed-!" Canada muttered more things in French and dropped his bags in the corridor. America mimicked him and followed after him.

When they were halfway to the door, something strange happened. All the events happened in a flash. China came running, shouting "_Don't touch there!"_ Korea followed after that, yelling his name. America and Canada stood still in the middle of it all when Iceland walked briskly past them followed by an insistent Hong Kong. Norway did the same, Denmark was too loud.

Canada and America were greeted by Sweden and Finland and a rather cheerful Romania who had slipped in when the first ruckus occurred.

Canada was about to close the door when Germany barged in, carrying an ill-looking Italy on his back. Hungary was close to them.

Finally, Prussia appeared, followed by Austria.

There was a tense silence exchanged between them. Piercing red eyes met cold blue ones. America made up his mind. He was staying. Something in his face must have changed because Prussia smirked and said,

"This is gonna be one hell of a party!"

•To Be Continued•

**A/N:** This chapter became too long. I had to cut it. The text in the preview that I showed you before didn't appear in here, I'm sorry xc

Well, what is done is done :P The plot is growing for the best (I hope xD). Besides, this cliffhanger was too good to let it pass lol.

Canada is really lively in here. There is a reason for that… *far away look*, America can be very stubborn when he wants (all the time, isn't it?) Jumping at you when you are still asleep, talking you non-stop when you are still in the shower, whispering behind the doors, scaring you, making you choke with your juice...

Also, Hungary just wanted to teach Italy woman's point of view. And all of them took it wrong the wrong way… lol.

France is... like this song: (youtube) /watch?v=FfF7dP41U58

The next chapter! Very soon! I promise! :D Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaos [permanently] ensued.**

•••

One hell of a party...

_Indeed. _

Prussia was right about what he said.

The mood in Spain's house was mixed during the evening. And the guests' drinks were even more mixed. All of them were stressed about something in particular: a personal stalker, an annoying brother, a lost crush, a jealous lover, an eccentric friend, an impossible love...

They needed to release that tension. It is said that alcohol doesn't solve problems; neither does milk. So, they were relaxing… with alcohol… to the very core of the idea itself. Drink after drink was poured. Soon it was night and the house was a mess.

'_An even bigger mess that already was'_ should be appropriate to say.

"The party seems to be goin' fine~" Spain seemed ecstatically ignorant to his surroundings.

"Are you blind, dammit?" Romano yelled, absolutely infuriated. "They're out of their fucking minds!"

"Isn't that good?" Spain smiled and Romano head-butted him.

Harassments were all over the place.

Though, our concept of harassment means a whole different thing to the minds of the harassers..

It was an expression of love. Most of the time an unrequited, terrified, sordid, suffocating, numbing, ruthless love; but love nonetheless.

Alright, that was disturbing. Another disturbing thing were the things Korea was thinking of doing. Russia was thinking pretty hardcore stuff too. What was Russia doing at the party? No one dared to ask. Besides, he was just smiling and sitting there in a corner, drinking Vodka and being cute and creepy. Who could say _no_ to him (or Belarus, for that matter)?

Yes, it was something predetermined.

So, like something predetermined, everyone knew how to react and act.

Yes, pretending. Pretending they didn't know beep about it. At some point that pretending turned into reality, but it didn't matter. How truly drunk they were. Finland was shouting _Perkele! Perkele!_ for no apparent reason. Sweden was with him, so no worries. A drunken Germany without Italy (who was currently a bit sick) was, surprisingly, not a friendly German.

Hungary was in the same position and Austria, by the way, was in an uncomfortable position. His vital regions were in yellow alert. Why didn't he change it to red alert? Only Austria knew why.

Where were the inhibitions?

"To the bottom!" Romania shouted, drinking the last drop of his drink. "More of-of-of this stuff! Yeaaaah!"

"Yesh! Me! Too!" Denmark exclaimed, holding his glass high, high, so high that it slipped from his hand and crashed onto the floor.

"_Damn."_

Norway was there. It wasn't reassuring. He was recording everything with an expressionless face.

It was so _offensively_ funny.

Near Denmark and Romania, Canada was persuading his brother. Heh. They shouldn't drink!

_You are underage! _

_We both are!_

_We can't!_

_What-_

_Wha-What-_

_What are you putting on my mouth!_

_No!_

_Put that away! _

_Stop! _

_Gah!_

Soon they both were drunk and Norway had (without wanting it) a really good recorded sound.

But not all was forceful, or persuasive (against the inherent free will of each person).

"You suck at this game," Hong Kong mocked.

"Oh, shut up," Iceland spat. He took the small glass in front of him and swallowed its contents in one go.

The rules were simple. The one who lost had to take a shot. Iceland was slowly, devastatingly, extraordinarily, terribly (a really long list of adjectives) losing and getting drunk.

Hong Kong did lose, though.

_Twice_…

Well, only _once_.

Okay, he _only_ lost on purpose.

Iceland's pride was unrecognizable. He was starting to curse, just like Finland. Hong Kong was having so much fun.

The title _king of drunkards_ was held by someone in that party.

And the worst drunkard of all wasn't drunk. The things and wonders of the world were amazing and fantastic. However, a thing that _wasn't_ amazing or fantastic was gossip. The worst of all the gossip ever made was the _fake_ gossip. Oh dear Lord, how awful that was. The worst drunkard of all, who wasn't drunk at the moment, was furious.

"It's your fucking fault, frog!" England wanted to strangle France's neck with his own tie.

"I keep telling you, _Angleterre_. I didn't do it." France held his hands up in mock surrender, his smile was so transparent.

_He is, like, totally guilty. I mean, he was like, totally lying_. Poland could have said it that way if he was in that party. But he wasn't, so let's keep moving.

"Bloody liar!" England was so mad. "Who else could have talked to my brother but you!"

"That's something I can't answer, _mon cher Angleterre_." France laughed softly and England snapped.

"I'll fuckin' kill you!" England was serious, but he was held back by Prussia.

The moments when England's punk-self showed were so exciting. He was so sexy and hot. Prussia shook his head, dispersing images that were too distracting at the moment. Perhaps (definitely), he would recall them later.

"_Bunny_, calm down." Prussia held England by his arms, restraining any possible (deathly) punch.

"Let me go! I want to smash his face on the wall!"

"Yeah, I know, sorry. But no, you can't." Prussia hated to be the rational guy. He wasn't cool when he was being the rational guy. He wanted to be cool. England looked cool being the grumpy rational guy. England looked _very cute_ being the grumpy, rational, tsundere guy. Prussia shook his head again; England cute thoughts had to wait for later!

France wasn't perturbed by England's threats. No, he was more concerned with Prussia's behavior. Multiple scenarios were passing through his head. Why? Why was he appeasing England's wrath? Damn it. Prussia wasn't playing along with his plan. _Damn him_.

France smirked, "Alas, the great Prussian Empire... No, an _ex_- Empire, now a nameless nobody, can't defend himself? It has to resort to shamefully hiding behind others? _Pitifu_l."

England's anger was doubled with that. Oh, if only Prussia would let go of him! He can do wonders with a shard of glass!

Prussia didn't do anything, only struggled to keep England still. France felt quite insulted. He narrowed his eyes and sharpened his tongue.

"On the contrary of what people think, Gilbert is a pathetic person, an uninteresting, loud-mouthed imbecile who wants to call attention. You know his repugnant inferiority complex is−…"

England was cursing so much that he was reaching his pirate level.

"…−Although, Angleterre, as always, has horrible tastes. Even your insipid low chefs have more taste than you. Your scones are as thick as your head."

France was insulting his food (that wasn't a surprise)! Now, his death sentence was confirmed. If only Prussia would− England was momentarily speechless. He didn't have time to react. The hold on his arms was suddenly removed. Prussia was so fast that France didn't know what happened (that a fist collided with his face) until the pain erupted from his nose.

He stumbled backwards, holding a bloody nose.

Prussia looked down at him. "That's not awesome, man." He shook his head disappointingly. "You can say everything 'bout me. But, don't you dare bad-mouth my _bunny_."

•••

The Game _Hand−Contact–And–Stroke_ was:

_**Absurd! **_

It was more like: _if-I-catch-you-be-one-with-me-da_? Version!

China was running desperately, hiding and changing rooms in Spain's house.

China was hungry. He had expended the evening running away from Korea and Russia. They were everywhere! How could they do that!

But it wasn't a surprise; he sighed and walked carefully from his hiding place.

The noise had subsided considerably. But it was like the calm before the storm. Which in this case, was so much worse. He should have stayed home. Darn Hong Kong…

Well, he understood, though. Hong Kong didn't want to go alone and besides he (even though he would not admit it in a million years) was a bit nervous for Iceland's proposition to the party. So, if his teacher was there, it cut some kind of barrier or something?

Maybe he was thinking about things too much. But, he smiled sadly, it was good being young. Love, new experiences, and the fear of something telling you, you are alive in this world!

Oh, the golden years…

Korea calling his name snapped him out of his reverie. He ran and ran until he found an unlocked door.

His soul almost left his body from the fright he felt when he saw England and Prussia sitting on the floor of the closet. England shushed him. Some steps appeared and China held his breath. The steps faded away shortly after.

That was close. China peered at the other occupants and inquired.

"Why aren't you in the dining room? I thought you'd be there," China said. He'd finally escaped from Korea's pursuits. Darn, he was too old for this!

"It's his fault." England looked at Prussia.

"It's my fault." Prussia looked at China.

"…I see…" China looked down at them. Why did they choose to hide in a closet? China didn't want to pry. He faintly heard Korea's voice and decided he could wait inside this spacious closet, too.

England spoke, "I also wanted to avoid unnecessary drama. You know what happened back there… and it seems that it was the right decision. China, tell me, do you have a moment to talk?"

"What?" China sat in lotus position in front of England.

"It is true about you… about Italy's grandfather…?"

"Explain yourself-aru," China said with a straight face.

There was a tense moment when China's tummy spoke for him.

Prussia laughed hard at the hungry growl. China bent forward, squeezing his stomach and hiding his mortified face.

England coughed lightly, as a gentleman, "…if you don't mind, you can eat this." He passed a plate wrapped with plastic. "We don't…, well, Prussia didn't have appetite so we have that food left." England glared at Prussia who seemed conveniently fascinated with a dirty coat. It wasn't England's cooking skills that wereon the plate.

China took the plate, appreciating the gesture and looking mildly amused by Prussia and England's display.

"So it's true. You two are dating." China began to eat.

England stammered words incoherently.

"Hell yeah!" Prussia launched onto England, hugging his middle. "He is my bunny~"

"Idiot! I'm not your b-bunny!" England was red in the face.

"Then my birdie, or sweet cupcake, or sweetie pie, or muffamuffa!"

England covered Prussia's mouth with his hand, muffling his words successfully.

China snickered.

Prussia held his hands up. England narrowed his eyes but removed his hand from Prussia's face anyway.

"Okay, I'll only call you one name. Because you can't stop the awesome me from doing it," Prussia said smugly, as England looked affronted.

China was so entertained with those two. "So, what are you calling him-aru?"

Prussia and England looked at China, slightly surprised. It wasn't like they had forgotten that China was there! Of course they didn't!

Prussia used England's lap as a pillow and said with a big grin, "_Hasi._" He said it in perfect German. He yawned lightly afterwards, nuzzled his face towards England's belly and closed his eyes.

China felt oddly like a third wheel in that moment. He had, certainly, not seen England with that kind of look before. Something about him changed, the way he seemed to be truly… happy.

England reminded him… he looked just like _him_…

China froze and quickly slapped his own face. No, no, no. Why was he remembering him now? It's been such a long time. It's been centuries since he died. It's been centuries since he last saw his smile, his voice.

_Sinae…_

England was caressing Prussia's head, unaware about China's growing feelings.

"China, would you like to see him again?" England played absentmindedly with one silver strand of hair. Prussia stirred lightly, moving closer to England's warmth.

"Huh?" China asked, confused.

England tore his eyes away from Prussia's face and looked at China with his serious green eyes. "Would you like to see Rome again?"

•To Be Continued•

**A/N: **A breather chapter… (I suppose… (quite not) ?) I really had fun writing this… I don't know what possessed me to do the first part that way *poker face*.

Perkele! – God damn it!

Hasi – Bunny

Sinae – 'China' in Latin

Also, I think I've ruined France's image forever XD I feel sorry for him (=w=;) I shouldn't-he shouldn't have said those things …

Darn, I'm too soft :3 anyhow, -ahem- **I am** the lonely Captain of this ship. I roam through the seas of the internet alone and_- "cut!"_ okay, it'll be better if you see what I'm trying (and failing) to say: www . zerochan . net/Pixiv+Id+1737580 −and− www . zerochan . net/823929 this artist is the cause of everything XD oh, right, when I said Rome, I mean Roman Empire ;)

I hope you've seen the link (her pixiv account is awesome too!) thanks to those two (my lonely ship XD [tough, they relationship is more about friendship than anything else]) and magic the second stage will begin! Yay!

Review please! :3!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaos [eternally] ensued.**

•••

During the past few minutes China had been trying to explain something that even he himself did not quite understand.

"We were… he was… during a time, we…" China tried to explain, but England interrupted him.

"First, I apologize for have pried into your personal life before. I know what I know about you and Roma because a fairy was very talkative with me. It is okay if you don't tell me more. I'm sorry," England said, playing with Prussia's hair. The silver haired man had fallen asleep and seemed really comfortable in England's lap.

China looked at him and laughed, "It's not like it's a secret. It's just that there aren't people who were in those times anymore and it's a little difficult for me to remember."

England was about to apologize again but China shushed him.

"Now that I think about it, he was fun to hang out with. Even though the times were difficult, he was always happy. Italy resembles him in that aspect." China smiled. "He was a foul-mouth, an arrogant, a drunk, an indecent Casanova and perverted man, but he was really smart and funny. He was my comrade, my ally, my friend, my… my−"

"I asked you before.., do you want to see him again?" England said calmly. He really did not know all the details of their relationship; the fairy had said little, but enough. He just wanted to hear it from China's mouth. He was convinced now and just needed China's consent.

China mused on England's words. "Why are you doing all of this-aru?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are behaving strangely 'nice' to me, and it seems you are trying very hard for whatever you are planning to do. Why?" China was honestly curious.

"What? I'm _not_ trying hard! Hahaha! It's not as if I want to apologize for the things I did to you in the past! How silly of you! I just want to use a huge amount of my magic! I don't want to be nice to you! Hahaha!" England then began to be very… u_nconvincing_.

China sighed, troubled by all of that. "Yes, yes, calm down."

England stopped ranting and waited for China's response.

"I, if it's possible, I'd like to see him, speak with him again..." he said, looking away.

England smiled, yes, _smiled_, because he wasn't _beaming_ for China's response. "Alright, I will arrange everything now." England pulled out his cell phone and texted something.

Meanwhile, China was thinking about if he made the right choice. He didn't know how much England knew about his past with Rome. But he really did not seem to have an ulterior motive. He was overwhelmed with feelings he thought he had buried in the past.

What is going to happen next?

China sighed; what the hell was he thinking?

•••

[I figured we would need a place. I already prepared the cellar. And about Romania, he went to change. I suppose that the fountain's water was too cold for him.]

[You are evil…]

[I'm not evil. Romania just got wet… _Anko_ got the worst part.]

[My friend, sometimes I wonder why you show your affection that way.]

[Sometimes, I wonder that too.]

England laughed and texted back.

[Okay, we will get there in a few minutes.]

[ :¬| ]

[What is it?]

[Nothing. I smiled.]

[If only the others Nordics knew about this side of you.]

[They'll go mental.]

[You sure?]

[Positively. :¬| ]

[Are you smiling again?]

[That's a serious face.]

[You are trolling me.]

[Not at all. :¬| ]

[Alright… We will be there shortly.]

England looked at China, who was staring at a coat as if it was a piece of art. He was thinking really hard, wasn't he? He was excited, England guessed.

"Well, everything is set. We only need to get to the cellar _unscathed_. That frog and America might be drunk by now, a thing I don't approve for America, but−" England sighed, resigned. "Also, Korea might still be around here. We have to be careful."

"Ok," China said. "But, what about him?" China pointed at the snoring Prussia.

England looked at his lap.

"We should leave him here," England said.

"Eh?"

"Yes, and we can also lock the door."

"Wha−"

"Or I could use my magic to make this room disappear!"

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

England remained silent. He did not want to do it. That was why he suggested those things. China was watching him intently. This was so embarrassing. Talk to your lover while he's asleep. Oh God. His face was turning red. England knew it. China sniggered evilly.

Suddenly, his mouth was dry and England forgot how to talk. All of a sudden, he felt very uncomfortable and self-conscious. China watched as England's face became impossibly red.

"Hey, just slap his face if it's such big problem-aru."

England mouthed something but his voice did not come out.

"Jeez _Hasi_, just do this," Prussia's sleepy voice said. England looked down and was pulled into a rather forceful (and amazing) kiss.

_Pop!_

China looked towards the door. He couldn't say '_get a room_' because they _were_ in a room.

Prussia laughed, "That's a good way to start the day~!"

•••

A red haired man hummed to himself while walking through his house. A pretty moon filled the dark night sky. He opened the door of his study. He surveyed the rows of books in his personal library. He moved closer, picking the one he was looking for. He walked out of the study and locked the door behind him. He entered the kitchen and searched through the shelves. Maybe he shouldn't drink since he was about to need his full mind. But the only one who could have ever said something against it wasn't there. He frowned at the thought. He picked the bottle of Bourbon, smiling approvingly.

He crossed the kitchen and the living room; he walked down to the basement, hopping the last stair. The light there wasn't the best, but the he'd already lit candles for his work. He began to inspect the book he brought, drinking the bottle of Bourbon directly from its mouth. He sat on the floor, engrossed in his lecture.

The door of the basement opened and someone came down.

"Brother, I have the thing you asked me for," a young man with blond hair said.

"Brin' it. " He didn't tear his eyes away from the book.

The blond walked over to him with a frown. "_Scotland_, what are you going to do to England?" The red haired looked over his book at the frowning male. He used his national name when he was worried. _Haha, funny_.

Scotland set his book beside his Bourbon on the floor. "Ah am gonnae hae some fin, Weels. "

Wales sighed, "That's what worries me. Your definition of 'fun'."

Scotland clicked his tongue, looking at him coldly.

"I know, I also prank England but I don't do it in an extreme way like you do, brother."

Scotland smirked. "Ah am meticuloos "

Wales was silent for a few moments. "You know, I always wondered why you are the oldest. I mean, I'm more mature than you."

Scotland raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are so childish, picking on England all the time," Wales said in a scolding manner. Scotland just laughed. For the next moments, he did not pay any attention whatsoever to Wales, who was watching him do his 'work'.

"There is something else this time, isn't it?" Wales said and Scotland stopped abruptly. It was Wales' time to smirk; sometimes his brother was so easy to read. "Would you be kind enough to tell me what it is this time?"

Scotland glared at Wales and pointed at the exit.

Scotland was a man of few words and master of none.

"That bad this time, huh?" Wales said and if looks could kill, he'd already be in the hospital needing a surgery. "Alright, alright, we don't have to use violence. I'll leave, but just don't overdo it."

Scotland rolled his eyes as Wales left the basement. If he knew his little brother England was with Prussia, he'd be the first one to take a flight and beat the crap out of the German as soon as he landed on ground. '_Don't use violence'_ coming from him was a bad joke.

The bottle of Bourbon was half empty and he was ready to intercept England's magic. How did he know England was going to use magic at the time? A little fairy told him...

_It was literal._

A fairy was working as a spy for him in England's house. Anyhow, he was ready to teach his little brother a lesson. He was, _mildly_, upset (secretly proud of it too, tough) about how England had insulted him.

Either way, England would learn about consequences the _hard way._

He paused. Why the hard way?

Ah, right. Because it was funnier that way.

He laughed.

•••

"I like your hat. It's quite lovely," England said to Romania.

They were in the cellar, in the deepest part of it. It was dark and it was late. It was cold and all of them were wearing warm clothes. Although, Norway, England and Romania were using dark robes.

"Thank you. Could you pass me two frog legs, please? Haha, the irony." Romania chuckled.

"Yes, of course. Here they are. Yes, the irony." England laughed.

"Thanks. Do you think this lizard's tail is fresh?" Romania said, lifting the appendage.

England got closer, squinting his eyes. "Now that you mentioned it," he squeezed it with his thumb and index finger, "it seems a bit rotten, put in some scales instead."

"Ok~" Romania said.

Norway was revolving a murky, _nothing appetizing_, substance in a big pot.

Prussia and China were pale, shivering in a corner. And it was not from the cold.

"Ok, we wait for ten minutes and everything can start," England said contently.

Norway nodded and Romania beamed.

"This is going to be so much fun~!"

We are bound to the law of the world.

Most of us are bound to some supreme being who rules over us.

For England, that superior being was his brother Scotland.

Who liked to have lots of fun at his brother's expenses.

•••

That morning, Denmark woke up with the worst hangover he had ever had in… _days_. Denmark ruffled his hair and noticed that it was really long. He should get a cut when they get back. But wow, what a wild party. Everyone was drinking and having fun and more drinking and fighting. Denmark nodded in approval at Prussia's strike when he punched France.

Denmark was not so sure if he was inside his designated room. The last thing he remembered was Norway's shadow and then everything went black. Though, he was pretty sure he drank more wine and some beer after that.

He stumbled to the bathroom and looked down. Not quite understanding the situation, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was shirtless so he understood immediately. He ran out of the room and barged into Norway's. He was not there. So he barged into Iceland's.

"Ice! Look! Iceland, wake up! Look at these!" Denmark shouted.

Iceland stirred and sat up sleepily on the bed. He rubbed his face and summoned all the will power to get angry at Denmark.

Iceland looked at him for a moment and screamed.

"Awesome, right? I have boobs!" Denmark laughed.

Finland rushed to Iceland's room. "What's wrong!"

"Fin! Look at my boobs!"

Finland screamed, "M-Miss! Please put some clothes on! Su-san! Su-san, we have a situation here! " Finland called after Sweden.

A door was quietly opened afterwards and a tall lady with long pale hair walked up to them muttering _noisy_. She was very pretty. "Wh's th's?" She, Sweden, asked and noted a stunned Finland, a panicking Iceland, and a naked lady who was laughing like no tomorrow.

"Who-Who are you! Where is Su-san? Why are you wearing his clothes!" Finland seemed just about to cry.

Sweden frowned, "Fin? Wh't 're?" Sweden stopped and looked downward. His clothes weren't so baggy before and his hands weren't so small. He began to touch his body. He froze.

Iceland was still on the bed, watching how Finland was freaking out, saying to Denmark to dress and calming Sweden, who looked like he wanted to murder someone. He moved and felt something beside him. Something warm and small. Iceland pulled the sheets off, stirring the well deserved sleep of a toddler. A really cute child with brown hair and bushy eyebrows. He looked faintly like Hong Kong.

Then, he opened his eyes, confused, and began to cry.

•••

"Germany~" Italy called softly. "Germany, I think you should wake up~ Oh! But before that! I'm still Italy and you are still you, okay?"

Germany mumbled something, and Italy understood it. "I'm fine. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore. Though, I think we have a serious problem to take care of."

"Huh?" Germany's blue eyes cracked open. He must be still drunk. Italy looked like a girl.

"Good morning Captain~! The emergency is this! What are we going to wear if we are both girls?" Italy waited for Germany's reply.

"What?"

Someone screamed in the second floor and was shortly followed by another one. The bell rang and a brown haired girl groaned near Italy and Germany's feet.

"_¡Un momento!_" Spain grumbled, sitting up on the floor. Beside Spain, Romano was sleeping peacefully. However, Romano was not that small before. Luckily, Spain did not notice him.

She, Spain, rose from the floor, stumbling lightly. The bell rang again. "_¡Qué ya voy coño!_"

While Spain got to the front door, Italy turned to Germany with his big brother, now younger brother, in his arms. Germany was frozen with his hands on his chest, now well proportioned breasts. Germany's brain was making _sizzle~ sizzle~_.

A child's cry appeared in the living room; it was not his brother. Italy looked at the source and turned to Germany to say something, but it was not going to do any difference so he walked behind the couch. "Oh? What do we have here? Korea?" The crying child recognized his name and turned to Italy. "Come here boy, I'm not going to hurt you." Though he was still holding his brother with one arm he still managed to pick up Korea.

"You two are heavier than you look," Italy said with a huff. He walked to Germany.

"Germany, what are we going to do?"

"First, we have to punish whoever did this to my body," a sweet, icy voice said behind him. Italy jumped. A lovely girl stood there smiling, holding a pipe menacingly.

"R-Russia?" Italy smiled uneasily.

Russia nodded. He was about to say something when a shiver ran down his spine. He turned to the corridor and saw _him_.

"_Brother?_" a young man said darkly. "Brother, now that you are a girl and I'm a boy… marry me!"

"Eek!" Italy and Korea paled. Russia was already running away, yelling _that doesn't make a difference!_

"That was definitely Belarus-chan," Italy said to Korea. Romano was still sleeping.

"Germany~ hey~!" Still no response. "What am I supposed to do?"

"First, we get you in a dress and then you and I get going on a date."

Italy turned around but saw no one.

"Down here. Your big brother just got a little short, that's all," France said smugly, "I'm still as handsome as ever, though."

"You are a child!" Italy exclaimed. He shouldn't be surprised at all.

"_Oui_, around 14," France said.

"Do you know why we are like this?" Italy asked.

"I don't know _why_, but I think I know who did it," France said thoughtfully.

"Good. I want my body back!" America shouted across the room, holding a pack of ice on his forehead.

France, _almost_, teleported to America's side, "Oh my, what a lovely lady you have become, _Amerique~_" France purred.

America swung his fist, missing France's face by an inch. But he did hit the wall, leaving a crumbling hole. France stepped away with his hands raised. He stumbled into someone.

"_¡Oye!_ Don't ruin my house!" Spain came back, followed by a small girl.

"Sorry…" America grumbled unhappily. His head hurt!

"Who did this?" Spain began to ask when his eyes caught the sight of the mini-version of his beloved Romano. "_¡Lindooooo!_"

Romano was snatched away from Italy's hands. The Nordics came down just in time to hear France saying with a smile, "_Angleterre_ did this."

•••

China groaned. Something heavy was on top of him, whispering words he couldn't understand. _Sinae… _

China sighed in relief when the heavy thing fell off of him. But soon after, he yelped when he was pulled forcefully against someone's chest.

"Sinae." A pair of bright brown eyes stared at him. "You still sleep like a rock, I see." The man laughed. China jumped but couldn't move further away since his hands were held. He looked everywhere, still disoriented. Two girls were laying on the ground at his right. Romania was sprawled away from them and Norway was reading a book on a chair. China directed his gaze to the man below him and muttered his name.

"…Roman Empire?"

The door of the cellar opened.

•To Be Continued•

Anko – Bro  
>¡Un momento! – A moment!<br>¡Qué ya voy coño! − I'll get there fuck!  
>¡Lindo! – Cute!<p>

I'm sooooo sorry for the lateness! My classes are killing my time (and a little bit of myself), I've been doing projects all week, getting stressed over exams, recovering from being sick and adapting to a new house. My life is wonderful, isn't it? Anyhow, regardless of it all (means my excuses :P), I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! *Evilly cute laugh* So many things happened! I wish to know if you like it :P the chaos is going to be in a couple of chapters more until _that _happens... *thoughtful*.


	9. Chapter 9

–_A man placed some flowers on the grave of his dearly departed mother and started back toward his car when his attention was diverted to another man kneeling at a grave.  
>The man seemed to be praying with profound intensity and kept repeating, "Why did you have to die? Why did you have to die? Why did you have to die? Why did you have to die?"<br>The first man approached him and said, "Sir, I don't wish to interfere with your private grief, but this demonstration of pain is more than I've ever seen before. For whom do you mourn so deeply? A child? A parent?"_

_The mourner took a moment to collect himself, then replied, "My wife's first husband."_

lol

**A/N: **Hi, I'm not dead [yet]. I had/have lots of homework [I still have essays, exams and projects to do :'(] and I couldn't write for this story. But! I did this! Yay! Praise me because the plot is moving! [And for some reason it got long!] :D Enjoy~

•••

Scotland poured himself a drink. He moved it a bit enough to stir its flavor, and he sipped its contents with perversity (and mirth)_. Ahh, the wonders of water, and 99% alcohol_. Wales eyed him with a frown. Scotland lay back on his chair, drinking, humming softly, and being happy.

"So..," Wales began, sitting on the opposite chair, "I suppose the plan is working?"

The corner of Scotland's mouth tugged upwards.

−_It was the grin of Doom_.−

"Have you confirmed it?" Wales asked, though he already knew the answer.

Scotland gave him an '_I don't need to confirm. It worked.' _look.

"Mother's intuition," Wales smirked. "I see."

Scotland sent a death glare in his direction.

"No need to be upset," Wales said, internally sniggering.

"_Gie it_," Scotland hissed, sipping his glass angrily. How dare he ruin his fun!

Wales glared, "Yes, I'm the joykiller. Bite me. I just don't want our baby brother to suffer!"

…

_Pfft._

Scotland almost choked on his drink; he didn't care enough, though, so he laughed aloud.

"Yoo're jealoos!" Scotland coughed a bit, "Sae jealoos!" The innocent, harmless, _not_-_so_-dangerous glass of alcohol fell on the floor. "Coz he will min' thes fur aw eternity!" Scotland cackled.

–_Somewhere far away from them, hundreds of miles to the South, thousands of years in the past, a spear bore itself into a man's heart. Ouch. Bull's eye.−_

Wales sighed, shaking his head. "You know the consequences that your little prank could make..."

Scotland's laugh died down. He stood up from his chair and picked up the glass from the floor. "Ah don't regrit anythin'." He looked at Wales with some kind of twisted conviction. "Besides," he smirked, "Mah bairn brither isn't as weak as ye say."

Wales held his gaze. "I just hope England is okay, _unharmed_, and that you are right."

Scotland walked out from the room. "Ah am," Scotland said, and he almost sounded sad.

•••

Some cause happiness wherever they go; others, whenever they go.

•••

There was a collective gasp at the sight before them. France had blamed England for the current change of _affairs_ (so to speak), so some of the nations went to search for him and his 'minions,' as America had called Norway, Romania and Prussia. Although, they didn't think that they would find _that_; a dead man _alive_ on the floor, grinning like an idiot, holding China by his hips (and _under_ him, mind you).

"…Grandpa?" Romano, who was in Spain's arms, said sleepily, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Hey there, little guy!" Rome said, still in _that_ position. China spluttered something incomprehensible, red to the tips of his ears.

Italy couldn't say anything; he was shocked, surprised, happy, confused. It was too overwhelming; he felt dizzy in an instant and stumbled backwards. Germany grasped his arm before he could fall.

There was a small lived silence when:

"OHMYGAWDAZOMBIE!" America shouted, shoving France towards Rome and China. "EAT HIS TASTY FRENCH BRAIN!"

France fell on his knees before them and stared speechless at Rome and China who were just as baffled as him by America's actions.

There was another small-lived silence but this was very, um, _awkward_.

"You just threw me to die!" France stated a part of the long list of accusations he had for America in those moments.

"_Well duh!_ You have the honor to be the bait to serve as a distraction for us to run away to a safe place while we think of how to kill the zombie!" America said, as if it was an obvious thing.

"Wh-" France contorted his face into a strange expression. "What kind of hero are you!" France stood and glared up at America. Damn him-_her_-**whatever** for being so tall right now!

"You, though being my fellow nation, are fit to be a _villain_ and I, unlike you, am a hero! _So go die on our behalf!"_ America shooed him with his hand.

France flailed. "What kind of stupid logic is that!"

Rome burst out laughing, Italy needed to sit down, Romano tugged Spain's hair asking for food, America and France were bickering, Norway was still reading, Denmark was groping his new boobs, Finland tried to appease Sweden, Romania snored on the floor, a little girl shifted uncomfortably on her feet, Canada screamed in the bathroom as he saw his manhood gone, Korea ran to China's side (groping his chest), Iceland squirmed under little Hong Kong's gaze, Russia ran away from his sister and her marriage certificate, two unknown characters were spying on Spain's house, someone huffed in exasperation on the second floor of the house, and Hungary was blissfully doing exercise in the backyard.

All that happened in exactly one minute and three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… seconds.

"Argh!" Prussia, who was stirring since the first yell, sat upright on the floor. He looked extremely angry. He had changed just like the others: long silver hair, his chest no longer flat, and- "What the fucking hell do you think are doing! Can't you motherfuckers respect other people's rest? Ahhh, holy shit! My head fucking hurts! Thanks a lot, bunch of fuckin' morons!"

Germany was used to Prussia's grumpiness in the morning, but the others seemed '_slightly'_ startled by the insults in those statements.

_He has low-blood pressure in the morning_, Germany commented (internally).

While they processed this new discovery in their head, Prussia seized the situation immediately. Though half-asleep, his brain was still functioning. He looked around and saw a blond girl with long hair beside him.

Of course it was England! Cheers!

"Hasi!" Prussia's mood seemed to lighten considerably at the sight of his lover. "Hasi sweetheart, did these assholes wake you up?" England was motionless on the floor. There was short moment of silence, and Romania groaned, sitting up slowly, the noise had finally woken him up. Norway looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes.

"Hasi?" Prussia called again, shaking England's shoulder.

England didn't wake up.

Norway stood from his chair, tossing his book aside. Romania jumped up to his feet.

"England, wake up,." Prussia said, hovering over him. Norway crouched down, placing a hand on England's head and down to his neck. Norway began to mutter some strange words, moving him close to his body. England's head lolled towards Norway's chest.

"Hey, hey, hey, what the _fuck_ is wrong?" Prussia demanded, panic rising in his voice.

The others seemed to forget their little issues temporarily. America even forgot about the 'zombie'.

"Nothing," Norway said, lifting England into sitting position. "Romania..."

"I'm on it," Romania replied. He was rummaging through his bags, searching for something. He pulled out a small blue bottle and walked to Norway's side.

"This is clearly something! Tell me what the fuck is wrong!" Prussia said, exasperated, glaring at them.

"Up until now…" Romania said, grabbing England's hands, "It _is_ nothing."

Norway made England drink the liquid. Nothing happened. Norway turned to Romania with narrowed eyes, "Do you have-" Before he could finish, England began to cough. England hunched forward, coughing, and covering his mouth with one hand. Norway rubbed his back.

After a while, England stopped coughing and breathed slowly with his eyes closed.

"England, are you alright?" Prussia asked, concerned.

England turned around disoriented. He squinted his eyes rather hard.

"Who's that?" he said.

Prussia was about to freak out when England spoke again.

"Heyyyy, where's my wand?" He tilted his head, "Why the bloody hell is a lizard of two heads winking at me? It's disturbing! It has only one eye!"

"Wha-?"

"England, chant a spell for me," Norway asked.

England turned to him and grinned widely, saying, "_Speliarmus!_"

Romania laughed and Norway let out a sigh (akin to relief, apparently).

"What is going on here!" Prussia yelled.

England turned swiftly to Prussia. "Ohhhh! Pretty red-ruby-crimson eyes! Though, I can't see them very well! Haha! But I know they're pretty! Hey whoa, you look like Gil! Where's Gil? I wanna see him. But oh gosh! My vision seems to be blurry for some reason! Can you call Gil? He makes things better. Pretty please, could you call him? He always makes things better," England smiled stupidly.

Prussia was so touched for the words that he pounced England in a hug, saying: "I don't care if you're crazy! I love you!"

Norway ahem-ed, yes, not coughing, ahem-ing, "He's not crazy…" Norway paused, contemplating the _truth_ behind those words, but this wasn't the time for speculations of England's sanity, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and began to enlighten them. "We, indeed, made you change into whatever you are right now, but it wasn't our fault. It was a mistake."

"Yeah! Someone messed with our magic!" Romania complained. "But thanks to Anglia no one died~" Romania smiled brightly.., _blindingly._

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Well~ it's too complicated to make clear the whole deal, but to make a long story short, Anglia used a large quantity of power for our project and on top of that, he tried to prevent you guys from getting hurt!"

"You didn't say how we-"

"I didn't want to be explicit, but I can describe how your guts would have exploded if Anglia hadn't done what he did." That smile was pasted on Romania's face. "I can make graphics and pictures if you want!"

"_No_, no need…"

Romania began to draw anyways.

Norway nodded, "I know. It's pretty obvious that you all want to go back normal again, but our comrade needs to recover… and…"

"_Nya~_"

Silence... not so short, because:

"Mmm, soft~ you'resooooofffffttttt! Lemme touch you moar!"

"H-Hasi, wait _don't_, this isn't, _you know I,_ don't, _hya_!"

"Button~ button~ little button~."

Prussia made a _sound_…

"England! Stop touching my brother's stomach!" Germany couldn't bear it anymore. Whatever that means.

"_Bellybutton_," Spain corrected.

England glanced at Germany, squinting his eyes a bit, "Don't wanna." He stuck his tongue out.

"Someone stop this madness!"

_Prussia is ticklish!_

−Norway to the rescue!

"The elixir we gave him has… some little side effects…" Norway said, detaching England from a flustered Prussia.

"So, what the hell are we gonna do now?" America asked finally, he was too tired to want to go along with this charade. Besides, he was hungry.

England struggled to get free from Norway's grip and when he was successful, _she_ flopped onto Prussia, burying her face into his new female-breasts.

"We wait for England to recover…" Norway answered with solemnity.

They were reluctant because-

"_Kya! _H-Hasi, s-stooop!"

Now that they think about it, it wasn't so-

"Ta-da! This is how your insides would've looked!" Romania showed his drawing. "Your heads are all squished here, your bile is all over the floor on there,your eyeballs look like boiled eggs over there, your lungs-…wha? Where's everybody? Hey, wait! I haven't showed you the lungs yet!" Romania went after them, and they ran. They ran away, far away, far far away…

•••

To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering, one must not love. But, then one suffers from not loving. Therefore, to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer, to suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love, to be happy, then, is to suffer, but suffering makes one unhappy, therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness — I hope you're getting this down.

•••

"I know something is missing," Spain mused aloud. "Lovi, say 'Ahh'." Romano opened his little mouth and ate a spoonful of cereal. Spain grinned like an idiot. His little Romano was so cute.

"I think all you have something missing _down there_," France said, nibbling on toast.

"Muaffmuafmuafafafa?" America said with his mouth full.

France grimaced, "Yes, I am sure Roma is alive and that he is _not_ a zombie, and swallow your food before speak."

America didn't comply with the request. "Mufafufafi? I'mufafefufafa, mufafafafa!"

France sighed, "I _don't_ know. Angleterre might need some time for it. You saw how he acted, he was doing the 'cha-cha-cha,' for Christ's sake!"

"AH! I remember now!" Spain stood suddenly from his chair. "Where's Bel!"

They stared at him for a moment and dismissed his comment immediately.

"_Mon ami_, Belgium left _yesterday night_," France answered sympathetically.

"What! How!" Spain gaped.

"Mufafafa, muaffafafafumafafu," America said.

"Yes, Netherlands was pretty upset when he saw the party and suddenly kidnapped Belgium and left," France confirmed.

"_Fool,_ any sane person in his right mind would be upset seeing their siblings in that kind of environment."

Everyone turned to the kitchen door's and saw a brunette in a purple dress.

"Oh?"

"¿_Esta es_…?"

"Maufasftua!"

"I am surrounded by inelegant and insolent fools." She sighed.

"Mon cher Austria!" France stood from his chair, ready to grope new curves when he was lifted from the ground by a strong hand around the collar of his shirt.

"Don't even think 'bout it," a baritone voice warned darkly.

"Hungary…?"

_Le gasp!_

"You too?"

"Indeed, we spent most of the morning adapting to these bodies."

(That means he was combing his new hair.)

"Yes, we tested them."

(That means she was admiring her new biceps.)

"Ohh, that's why Argentine called a few minutes ago… he's staying over Portugal's place," Spain said, remembering the call.

"_¡Vos boludo!, ¡¿que no ves que hay un loco afeminado corriendo en el patio de tu casa? !" __Spain winced at Argentine's yell, "Che, Portugal quiere decir algo." The phone was passed. "Espanha,_v_ocê é estúpido."_ And the line went dead.

A vein bumped in Spain's forehead at the thought. Why Portugal did always have to insult him? He hasn't done anything wrong! He had a half-naked man doing push-ups in his backyard, big deal. Portugal didn't have to get angry! It was _his_ backyard, after all. Ha!

"Where are the others?" Austria took a seat on the table.

"The Nordics are upstairs. It seems that Sweden and Denmark need to be restrained."

America nodded.

"The others are scattered around the house. We split when Romania ran after us."

America shuddered.

"And, Italy and Germany are with China… and Rome."

America choked on his food.

•••

The issue itself was difficult to comprehend, absurd, ridiculous, strange, and even _stupid_.

But, it was done. And for once, from all the silly problems they had had in the past, something good came from this, because Italy and China could see someone very dear to them again.

"So~ how've you been, my cute grandson? Now, _granddaughter_?" Rome laughed. "How've you been, my dear Italy?" Rome asked with a big grin.

Italy smiled brightly and began to chat excitedly with his grandpa.

They were walking in a park near Spain's house.

The place was sunny, lively and cheerful. Yes, that's it, until someone tried to pick up Germany and China, they knew a little of Spanish and politely informed that they were not interested in going to a nightclub, but the guy and his friends were persistent. However, that persistence flew away when a scary looking Roman (not that they knew though, it was a feeling, maybe.) said to them: _They are mine, go away_.

Yes, those exact words in perfect Spanish.

Germany was blushing furiously for the whole deal (one of them have the gall to hug him! And Rome said he was his! Gah!), so Italy went to buy him some ice cream to make him feel better.

Rome and China watched, amused, as Germany became even redder when Italy kissed him on the forehead to comfort him,_ adorable-blockhead_.

"It's not fair, I got to see my cute grandson again and he's stealing him away!" Rome chuckled.

"You should watch them in the meetings, they are impossible." China rolled his eyes.

"Oh~? Are we jealous~?" Rome teased.

China snorted, "I'm too old for it."

"What! You're not old! You look like 3500 years ago!" Rome nodded to himself. "A fine beauty."

That earned him a punch in the gut.

"And you are _still _annoying as ever," China hissed.

Rome rubbed his stomach. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth here!"

"I don't care, you will cease saying those embarrassing things in this instant." China got closer to Rome, glaring darkly at him.

Rome sighed and smiled affectionately, "Yup, it's still the same."

China stared at him suspiciously.

"You'll see," Rome leaned towards China, pulling his earlobe softly to say something secretly, "I still, I…" China waited and warm breath brushed his skin, "_Amo te, Sinae..._"

•To Be Continued•

**A/N: **Someone asked me if I was Spanish... Well~, I'm not from Spain (guess from where lol)! I just know how the way Spanish language works in different regions, that's all :)

_Argentine's phrase_: You idiot, can you see that there's a crazy sissy dude running in your backyard? Tch, Portugal wants to say something.

_Portugal's phrase_: Spain, you are stupid.

_Amo te_: I love thee.

Review this please! I need support! The tests are going to kill my willpower to write [and to live] (;3;).


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm sorry! I couldn't reply to any of your reviews! I'm so sorry! (;_;) I did read them though! *Heart* thank you for them! I haven't had enough time in the internet, plus the workload of classes… *sniff*… I barely managed to write and update this (I made this chapter on paper and frantically typed it on Word :P). I hope you enjoy it and, do not worry, everything is going back to normal soon ;) though, I don't know if that's good lol.

Recommended songs (just because they're awesome and I want to share):

(youtube) /watch?v=WTbVGPSBO6Y

(youtube) /watch?v=QnjPzOqlQXI

•••

_There are three types of people in this world: those who make things happen, those who watch things happen, and those who wonder what happened._

•••

It was the shiny morning of the chaotic second day of their gender swaps in Spain's house. The day was okay. Yeah, it was okay (_basically)_.

"Apple juice~! I'm so thirsty! Thank you! … Oh no! It's not apple juice! Sweet Jesus! This is orange juice! And it has ice cubes in it! And- with tiny bubbles inside the ice! Did you know that to make perfect ice cubes you have to boil the water _twice_? Gosh, _twice_, for like _four_ hours. It's pretty cool to see the cubes without tiny bubbles, but where do they go after being boiled? I suppose they go to the air we breathe and that means the tiny bubbles always get into our system, so why bother to make perfect ice cubes? That's a rhetorical question. Hm, I want apple juice, don't you have apple juice?"

"I haven't heard England talk this much in my entire life… I think, I need to lie down... or cry in a corner!" Spain said, laughing. Afterwards, Prussia punched him on the arm.

"Shut it, Hasi doesn't feel okay…" Prussia scowled, looking in England's direction. He was on the bed playing and talking non-stop with the mini-version of Romano. They both were drinking orange juice and England was making Romano tie his green ribbon (Prussia's gift) in his new long, blond, silky hair. Of course the one doing the entire job was England, but he was encouraging Romano to help. When they finally finished the _unbelievably hard task_ of tying a ponytail, England hugged Romano, saying, 'Well done! You were great!' which of course, made little Romano's ego burst into massive proportions.

"Huh, when he goes _mental_ he's good with kids… who'd have thought it…" Spain received another punch on his arm. "_Ow_! You know, even though you're a girl now, you're awfully strong!"

"If you know that, then stop it." Prussia glared at Spain.

"Okay, okay…" Spain said. "Hey, doesn't it get in the way?"

"What?" Prussia asked, pouring some more juice into the glasses.

"Your hair is so looooong…" Spain touched his own hair; it was shorter than Prussia's.

"Not particularly. For some _strange_ and _impractical_ reason, it always stays straight." Prussia walked over to where Romano and England were playing and handed the two glasses of orange juice. Not apple juice. Orange.

England turned to him and squinted his eyes. "Oh thank you again!" Then he resumed his play.

Prussia sighed.

"How long is it gonna take for him to go back to normal?" Spain asked while searching for something inside a bag.

"Norway said he doesn't know. He said that it'd take days and that it's also affected by the fact that his magic is low... That dammed Scottish bastard," Prussia muttered unpleasantly.

"So, he's the culprit..." Spain said, unfolding something.

"Yeah, he's the one, and 'cause of that, your kid is like a human child now and my Hasi is like- what's that?" Prussia furrowed his brow.

"Clothes~!" Spain said.

"…What for?"

"For you and England~" Spain walked –_menacingly_– towards Prussia.

"Wha- Wait! I don't need it! I'm already dressed!" Prussia stepped away.

"Nuh-huh, your clothes are too big and you're practically stripping every time you walk! I can see your nipple from here!"

Prussia groaned, "You're fucking me!"

"No, I haven't done such a thing." Spain stared blankly at him.

"Stop it! You know what I mean! I won't wear that- meeuff…muafg…?" Spain removed his hand from Prussia's face and pointed to two pairs of curious eyes that were looking at them.

"Can I see the dress?" England asked and Prussia paled.

•••

America yawned widely as he poured some coffee into a cup. He scratched his stomach very unladylike because he was not a lady! It did not matter that he was a girl now! America was trying really hard to cope with it.

"Damn," he cursed. America couldn't get used to his new chest. He sat on the kitchen table, half-asleep, barely conscious. He drank his coffee and saw something shining on the centre of the table.

"Texas?" His glasses were there. With all the fuss of these two days, America hadn't notice the absence of his glasses, and since he hadn't needed them to see, he hadn't thought of them. He was about to reach for them when a _clack, clack, clack_, sound echoed in the stairs.

Someone stumbled (and crashed (apparently)) and laughed afterwards. America heard Prussia saying, _that's it! Take off those heels right now! Use these Converses instead!_

There were more giggles and they appeared in the doorway.

The comical effect of America's reaction in that moment would have been appropriate if he had drank the coffee and then spilled it over the table, but, unfortunately, since he is such a coffee lover, there was no way he was going to spill the coffee over the table.

But yeah, America was shocked.

England was wearing a light white dress with a ponytail done on top of his-_her_-**whatever** head. Prussia was also there, but wearing something more sportive, a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, with a visible _bra_. Suddenly, it occurred to America that England was probably wearing a bra too. That sent his mind out of control, so much so that he didn't notice when England appeared, taking his glasses away.

America came back to earth when England hugged him saying, _thanks!_

"Wha-Wha-What?" America mumbled incoherently as England hugged him.

"It's a miracle! I can see! I can see!" England let go of America, hopping on his feet, and tackled Prussia, hugging him and tickling him to death. They both fell on the floor, England laughing and Prussia not so much.

America was left speechless. One, he lost Texas, and two, he had not seen England look so happy in years. And the worst part was that the one making him smile wasn't him…

America stood from the table, striding briskly towards the exit. He almost bumped into Iceland; he muttered an apology and ran upstairs.

Iceland was slightly confused, but he was too tired to care and he was beginning to lose his mind anyway, so he sat on the table, totally ignoring the sight of England wearing a dress who was pinning down a blushing Prussia who was glaring at the cheering Romano on the floor.

"You okay?" Spain asked across the table. He was recording Prussia's shame for future blackma - erm, _references_.

"Yeah… it's just that Dan is even more irritating than usual…" Denmark tried countless of times for Iceland to measure his boobs. "And Nore is just enjoying this too much…" Norway was planning to upload the vids on youtube.

"Aren't you having fun?" Spain asked while glancing at how Prussia was struggling for breath.

"Yeah, I mean, watching how flustered Fin and Sví became is hilarious… but…" Iceland darkened. As if on cue, a small figure appeared in the doorway.

"He woke up…" Iceland said with some sort of dread. They stared at the sleepy Hong Kong.

"Hi there, little one!" England said and stopped his tickle attack on Prussia, who almost fainted in relief. He stood up, picking up Hong Kong in his arms.

Iceland looked concerned, Spain shrugged. "Don't worry, when he's insane, he's good with kids." A punch landed on his arm. "OW!" Prussia glared.

They bickered; meanwhile, England gave Hong Kong a biscuit. He stared intently at it and then trailed his look to England.

Little Hong Kong said, "I had a dream…"

"Yeah?" England smiled. "Tell me about it."

"In my dream, we were tiny specks in a vast, uncaring universe. I tried to count all the atoms, but I felt infinity staring back at me. And it was terrifying. I realized something. I'm just the vibration of a few atoms that happened to clump together, an impossibly unique combination that will eventually dismantle, and drift apart forever. And then I'll be gone too, into an unimaginable void, where even sadness can't exist."

Everyone was staring in silence.

"Also, there was a panda…"

•••

"…And what is the deal with '_sporks_'? Are they supposed to be a spoon and a fork? They are? Oh. That's actually very sensible. I bet that saves a ton of plastic. Oh! A teddy bear! Buy us one! Buy us one!" England said, pointing a stall that had all kinds of stuffed animals.

Prussia sighed but smiled, nodding. "Man, I really need him to come back…" Spain chuckled beside him.

The three of them and the children were in the plaza. Iceland needed to sleep and since Romano seemed to get attached to England, Spain just came along as a bodyguard. Prussia and Spain sat on a bench close to the place where Romano, Hong Kong and England were playing.

Prussia grew annoyed as dudes 'inconspicuously' got close to the beautiful girl playing in the plaza.

"Gil, take it easy…" Spain warned.

"What? I'm cool. I'm as chill as you can get. I'm like the iceberg of the Atlantic defying the sun. I'm fine… Yes, I'm fine as long as those assholes don't touch my Hasi − _fuckers_!" Prussia couldn't take it easy.

The guys stepped back as an enraged beauty threatened to cut something precious to them off.

Spain was too busy trying to stop Prussia from killing them that he didn't notice England running, and chasing after Romano.

•••

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I d-didn't see them! I swear!" The owner of the scooter babbled on.

People crowded around the accident. It was unfortunate that England's dress did not get unscathed; it was no longer white.

_R.I.P . – White dress_.

England had his eyes shut tightly; he slowly began to open his eyelids. A buzz was deafening him. He had his arms around something soft; he looked down and saw a brown head. It was Romano, if he was not mistaken. Soon, England began to gain conscious of what had happened and where he was. He had ran after Romano who was crossing the street. Little Romano was rational enough to look both ways to cross, but it seemed that the laws of traffic were overrated in the head of that guy.

Alright, England was now angry.

"Are you okay?" England asked Romano. He looked a bit unsettled. Romano nodded nonetheless.

England squeezed Romano against him reassuringly, and he stood from the ground. He looked towards the plaza; spotting Spain and Prussia (that were kind of fighting), ordered Romano to go to them. Meanwhile, the owner of the scooter was wasting his breath talking. When little Romano was close enough to them, England turned around.

"You shall pay for this…" he said darkly, taking a baseball bat from some random pedestrian.

•••

"Gil, it's enough! I think you've scared them for life!" Spain yelled, pulling Prussia away from the retreating guys.

"It isn't enough! I want them to remember this for all eternity!" Prussia barked, hoping that they could listen to his threat.

"Hey! Hey!" Romano tugged at Spain's clothes. "Lady! She's there! She fell! For me! Hey, you bastard!" The last sentence did sound like Romano.

"What are you saying, maggot? Where's Hasi?" Prussia asked, and even though little Romano scowled, he pointed from where he came from (Hong Kong was already on his way over there, he was a patient little guy).

They looked past Hong Kong's slow trudging and saw England violently destroying a scooter.

•••

"You have to make better rules of traffic, Spain." England scowled, walking carefully toward a bench.

"We should go back, you know?" Spain said, holding Romano close to his chest. He had also punched the guy for what he did.

"You are bleeding!" Prussia said, pulling England's dress up. Blushing, England pushed it down.

"It's just a scratch on my knee!" he said feebly.

"Okay, if you don't let us call a cab, I'll call Hungary and make her carry you all the way to my house." Spain grinned evilly.

England glared, "Do you have a bicycle?"

"Yes. Why?" Spain said.

"Bring it and, something for my knee. That's okay for you?"

Spain looked at Prussia. Looking back, Prussia nodded.

"'kay, I'll bring it. But, do you know how to ride it?" Spain asked.

England stared, deadpanned.

"Oh, the wounded can't do it anyway. What about you Gil?" Spain said with a condescending smile.

"…I can learn…" Prussia said without conviction.

Spain sighed, "That'll do more wrong than good. I know who can. Just wait patiently here. Do you want to come with me, Hong?" Spain asked Hong Kong, who was sitting comfortably on England's lap. He shook his head imperceptibly.

Spain waved at them, walking off.

"Stop staring at it…" England poked Prussia's forehead.

"But! You were injured! In front of my face, no less!" Prussia protested.

England sighed heavily, "It was an accident, you couldn't help it… besides, what if I was the bad guy back there?"

Prussia stared at England. "It doesn't matter. Even if you were the one who attacked first, I would protect you."

Little Hong Kong looked at the exchange intently with some kind of scientific purpose. It was some sort of trance between their gazes, as if their hearts were communicating beyond words, through some kind of indescribable bond. It was fascinating and yet, kind of boring for little Hong Kong's tastes.

Deciding that it was enough staring, Hong Kong tugged England's clothes, gaining his attention; expecting it, Hong Kong leaned forwards and pecked his lips. Hong Kong's resolution was unmovable. England's face burst into red. Prussia was speechless. And a bit after, Denmark arrived with the bicycle and the first-aid kit.

•••

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

•••

Denmark laughed jovially, "So, you're back to normal? I mean, from the head haha!"

"Yes," England muttered.

"This is pretty weird, isn't it?" Denmark said, pedaling the bicycle effortlessly, though he had someone between him and the handlebars, another behind him, and a kid in a basket riding on the bike. That was surely a violation of the security rules of any decent country, but what the heck, it was just for a bit.

"Shut the fuck up," Prussia growled.

"Hey! Language!" England hissed, "We have a child here."

"So what? He's perfectly aware of what he does!" Prussia was upset.

"No, he isn't! He's like a human child!" England encountered.

"So did he kiss you because he likes you!" Prussia asked, aghast.

"That-That, I don't know. You have to ask him," England muttered.

"Hey, you fucking maggot, did you kiss _my_ Hasi 'cause you like him?" Prussia said menacingly. "Have in mind I'm bigger than you and I know where you live."

"Prussia!" England scolded.

"What!" Prussia said exasperatingly.

"Guys!" Denmark tried to steady the bicycle.

"I do," Hong Kong said.

Someone far away said _good Lord_ before everyone fell on the ground.

•••

Iceland was gazing at the stars, feeling quite downcast. He didn't know what to do; his head was a whirlwind of emotions and unasked questions. Everything began two days ago, in the party with Hong Kong… Iceland sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" he muttered sourly.

"Get him back," someone spoke darkly.

Iceland jumped on his feet. "You scared me!"

"Like I care," Prussia said somberly, "You like Hong Kong, don't you?"

"Wha-!" Iceland began but Prussia stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"If you like him, tell him. Tell him you love him. You'll later regret if you don't say it. Trust me, I've been there. It's as if all the suffering breaks your heart over and over again all the time; and it doesn't stop, you'll be hurt for a long time but you can avoid it if you only take a step forward. Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional. You can be happy." Prussia said all this with a deep resolve.

"B-But he's a child now! He can't understand me!" Iceland said desperately.

"Be smart, do you really think he can't understand what you feel for him?" Prussia said, serious.

Iceland was silent.

"You've got to do it, nothing is gonna happen just for standing there, you know?" Prussia let go of Iceland's shoulders and watched, amused, as Iceland ran inside the house, probably to take Hong Kong from England's hands.

Prussia looked at the full moon and grinned. "Killing two birds with one stone~."

•••

_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and let it come in._

•To Be Continued•

**A/N**: I wonder why this chapter feels a little bit existentialist, anyway, as always, please review! Your comments will make me try harder to write :P (and turn my back at homework, like today) :D yay!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I apologize. My updates have been irregular :'( but I've been busy with classes, and my time isn't enough for anything anymore! This following week I have finals and I'll be buried with projects, essays and such… I'm so sorry! But after that I'll have a break! I'll try to catch up with the pace and the story-line so please bear with me! In exchange I'll offer something I hope make you laugh. Something, I, almost _literally_, ROFL'd:

Chat log

**GT:** Shhhh just SHUT UP i cant THINK!  
><strong>TT:<strong> You are being so lame, I don't care if I'm a figment of your imagination or not, I can't take this bullshit.  
><strong>TT:<strong> Either you get your shit together and put the moves on this dead space vixen or I start fucking with your cortex and make you pop a dream boner.  
><strong>GT:<strong> OH GOD NO DONT YOU DARE!  
><strong>TT:<strong> You don't think I'll do it?  
><strong>GT: <strong>NO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME A BONER DIRK!**  
>TT:<strong> Sorry Jake. The plan's in motion.  
><strong>TT:<strong> Next stop, Boner City.  
><strong>GT:<strong> SO THAT WAS THE PLAN ALL ALONG?  
><strong>GT:<strong> TO GIVE ME A BONER?  
><strong>TT:<strong> And you  
><strong>TT:<strong> ...  
><strong>TT:<strong> ...  
><strong>TT:<strong> ...  
><strong>TT:<strong> ...  
><strong>TT:<strong> Got one.  
><strong>GT:<strong> YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

XD LOL that was the best chat ever.

Now please enjoy the chapter!

•••

_When the world goes mad, one must accept madness as sanity since sanity is, in the last analysis, nothing but the madness on which the whole world happens to agree._

(Indeed.)

•••

Germany was sorting things out with himself. He needed peace and silence; he needed to think about what had happened in the last two days, the change of his body and the unsettling idea of feeling something heavy hanging from his chest. Suddenly, he heard a noise, the conjunction and union of syllables making a name; it was stressed in an agonizing sound, something like _WEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSTTTTTTTT_. Germany stared ahead and saw his big brother running toward him at full speed. Prussia leaped, jumping on top of Germany, thus landing both of them on the cold, hard floor.

"What am I gonna do? _What am I gonna do_? What am I gonna do? _What am I gonna do_, West!" Prussia talked in a hurry, and certainly it was even harder to understand what he was saying since he was burying his face into Germany's bosom. Germany, with a powerful resolve, tried not to think about the inexplicable magnet his chest seemed to be to people. Prussia kept on babbling.

"…He's mad at me! I tell you! He locked himself up, he put a sign outside the door on the handle '_Do Not Disturb'_ and when I tried to open he slipped a note under the door saying, _Not now_ and-and oh my God, what am I gonna do! West, help me!" Prussia, hugging Germany's middle, had completely lost all shame. He didn't have much to begin with, but that's beside the point. There, on top of Germany's legs and with his face on his chest, Prussia stayed still.

Meanwhile, Germany had slightly recovered from the downpour of Prussia's words and was thinking, and he said, "This really has troubled you." It was strange and new, this side of his brother. Carefully, Germany tried to be _reasonably_ sensible, "Tell me something, brother," he patted Prussia's head awkwardly, "are you serious about England?"

There were so many implications of it.

Prussia breathed out, turning his head to the side and adjusting his position on Germany. "Everything I do is serious, you know? I mean everything I do; it doesn't matter if it's a joke. I mean the jokes I do. And this, what I have with England, is no joke." There was a note of conviction in Prussia's voice, a tone of resolution; a spark of passion Germany hadn't seen in a long time, since Prussia's past as a glorious empire. This troubled him and filled him with joy.

Germany sighed, thinking to himself that he was too much of a soft guy, and a really indulgent brother. "About what you said. I think England is trying to find a way to fix our problem. I don't think he's avoiding you."

Prussia moved and glanced with hope at Germany. "Even though I kind of made Iceland take Hong Kong away from him?"

_Oh. _

"Erm… Well, that, I-" Germany tried to think of a good lie.

It was kind of late for that, though.

"WEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT!" Prussia cried out.

•••

"I am not!" England yelled, throwing a pillow at Romania's face.

Romania dodged the soft object easily, grinning, "Of course you are~."

"Stop it! Don't you dare say it! Or else−!" England warned.

Romania smiled evilly, shouting, "ANGLIA IS SUPER CUTE~!"

"That's it!" England jumped on Romania, trying to cut his voice with his bare hands. Romania just laughed with mirth. They struggled to overcome each other until Romania pushed England onto the floor, straddling him forcefully.

He laughed, "I won~."

England glared and struggled to get his hands free.

"Heh~ Anglia looks so cute from this angle~." Romania tilted his head, appreciating England's long blond hair spreading on the floor.

England fought the blush creeping onto his face. He hissed darkly, "Enough of this charade. Get off me, _now_."

Romania did not move. He stayed there, pinning England's arms down, and he smirked. "Okay~! But after this!" he bent, setting his mouth on England's throat.

"What are you−!" England's breath caught as Romania's tongue ran up his neck.

Romania sniggered, "I haven't bit you. You can scream for help if you want~."

"I'd rather die! And I'll never stay with you alone again! _You _and your creepy neck fetishes!" England scowled.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with fetishes here!" Romania looked pointedly at England who just looked away _casually_. "Besides, it was _you_ who wanted to talk with me alone! I just wanted to give you my present!"

"That's not an excuse! I told you I wanted to discuss a way to perform a new ritual and I _told_ you that we should call Norway, but nooooooo!"

"Didn't you like the present I gave you?" Romania looked a little down.

England glanced at him. _Damn_. "I like it."

"Really?" Romania said tentatively.

"Yes, it is a lovely skull." England said, trying not to smile. "I appreciate the spell you carved into the surface. Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it~." Romania pressed his face to England's skin, feeling the pulsation of blood in the veins of his neck. It was so tempting, so alluring. His mouth moved, and sucked England's neck. England made a little noise, cursing aloud.

Romania laughed, licking the new red spot on England's pale skin.

England tried to shake Romania off. "Are you done!"

Romania licked his lips, "Nope~."

"Are you serious?" England stared blankly at him.

Romania kissed England's neck, nibbling lightly at the skin. "Yup, you're yummy~."

"If you try anything else, I swear I will personally _castrate_ you."

Romania laughed nervously, "What about this? Give me one quarter of your blood and I'll let you go."

"Go to hell," England replied with an unsettling smile.

"One little bite?" Romania leaned forward, red eyes glinting predatorily. "Please, I'll make you feel good…"

England's breath caught, and Romania buried his face into his neck.

•••

The huge hall that was Spain's _living room_, was infested with darkness. Every part of the room was gloomy; just a dim light passed through small lines of the curtains.

"The fuck?" a manly, deep, sexy (several well deserved adjectives more) voice said.

Hungary opened the curtains of the windows, and every time she did so, someone moaned pitifully as the light poured in. When the curtains were raised, Hungary stared at the pathetic being on the ground who seemed to be loathing himself fervently.

"You insufferable prick, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Leave me alone…!" Prussia moaned, sinking deeper in his misery! "Hasi…" Prussia said, very depressed.

Hungary frowned, hovering over Prussia's body, who was laying on his stomach. Grabbing him by his waist firmly, she sneered at Prussia's girly scream.

"What the hell are you doing! Hands off!"

"My bad," Hungary mocked, moving her hands up until she cupped Prussia's breast.

"_Jesus Christ!_" Prussia's face became redder than Spain's tomatoes. "Stop!"

A deep, melodious voice erupted from within Hungary's chest, "Why should I? This feels really good~."

"Oh dear lord, what the fuck are you saying! Get your hands off!" Prussia, unfortunately, had been caught and his back was pressed against Hungary's body.

"Awesome." Hungary hummed to herself. This body was amazing and the six pack of her abdomen was hot. Meanwhile, Prussia struggled, pulled, pushed, and cursed with all his might. But now, Hungary was applying a headlock on him.

"Time out! Time out! My neck is gonna break!"

"Mm."

"You might not realize this, but you're in a man's body and I'm a friggin' girl now!"

Hungary mused about it for a moment, "Nah, don't care..." Then she smirked, "_Suplex time_."

Prussia froze.

Hungary laughed afterward, "Stupid. I'm kiddin'." Hungary loosened his hold. Prussia would never admit how relieved he was in that moment.

"I don't like your jokes!" He glared, striding out to the kitchen. Hungary followed after him with a smug look.

"Get lost!" Prussia said without turning back.

"_Nem_. I'm not _that_ nice to oblige." Hungary stretched his arms, making sure that Prussia would look at his biceps. "I'm _awesomer_ than you~" she teased.

Prussia snorted, "You wish you could be as awesome as me!" He was half lying though, as a _tiny _part of him thought that Hungary looked 'kind of' sexy.

"So, are you gonna tell me, or you'd like me to grope your boobs again?" Hungary moved her brow suggestively.

Prussia glared, "Pervert."

"That's funny comin' from you!" Hungary laughed.

Prussia growled lowly and was about to leave when Hungary slipped her arms around him, pulling him onto her lap. A true man's lap. _Gosh_. It was too much.

Prussia yelled profanities heatedly while trying to escape. After a few minutes of struggle, he gasped for exertion, stopping his movements. Hungary hugged him tightly. "_Miért vagy szomorú?_" Hungary put her chin on Prussia's right shoulder. "I'm serious. Won't you tell me?"

After a while, "…I was talking with West. But he had to go 'cause Ita-chan said something about not finding his grandpa or something and about China disappearing like a ninja or some shit and that Korea's brat version wouldn't stop crying. Anyway, West left and he didn't give me a solution! England is mad at me for something but it wasn't my fault! I just wanted to be alone with him, so I just helped the cold kid with his feelings! I bet he thinks I was jealous! And I wasn't!" Prussia glared at the floor. Hungary was nodding and making small noises of acknowledgment.

"…And then he put a sign on the door and I saw Romania getting inside. West said that it was probably a reunion to fix this proble−Sweet Jesus! _Down!_ Put me down! My skirt! My _panties_! What the fuck am I even saying!"

Hungary was carrying Prussia in her arms, like a macho man.

"You fucking show off! I'm gonna sue you!"

Hungary dismissed the threat all together. "We're goin' where England and that bastard are. By now, you should realize how twisted that fucker is."

"…What… it… no… I mean…" Prussia said, then with horror, "Hurry up!"

Hungary just rolled her eyes and ran upstairs.

After some time, "Nice legs you've got."

"Fuck you."

They reached the second floor promptly. As they approached the destination door, they heard a frantic voice saying, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Anglia, please forgive me! I didn't mean to! _Anglia_, Anglia, please don't cry!"

As those words reached Prussia's ears, he said with uncontained anger, "Break the door."

Hungary smirked, "As you wish, my princess." She kicked the door.

They didn't notice a small figure walking toward them, walking to the new mayhem.

•To Be Continued•

Just one word to express my feelings towards this whole affair:

_Bazzinga!_

Miért vagy szomorú? – Why are you sad?

I have a soft spot for Hungary and Prussia, I think they could be really good friends if they were a bit more tolerant with each other. Which is not going to happen, but I can dream right? :D  
>Roughly, one thousand words shorter than the previous chapters, but was this length or the other option. Making you wait another two weeks… I think I'll better write slightly shorter chapters and update faster, than lengthy chapters and long waits :D do you agree with me?<p>

Concerning the story; where are Rome and China? What did Romania do? What are England's fetishes? Who was the one walking to them? When am I going to be free of my classes? (May 18 lol). Please drop a review, request something if you want :P that way I'll have in mind to write whenever I have the chance, nice day to everyone~! Ciao~!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes (rants):** I, when I saw the new button for reviewing, was like: Ah? What? A new button? A seriously new button? Huh? Huuuuuh? Wow! Awesome! Does it works? *Clicks it* OMG it's _blue_! And it works! AHAHAHAHAHA! [It's a true story (u/u)… for the lolz?].

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am finally free! Bazzinga! I'll try to wrap up the story and make it progress! Enjoy this chapter! :D

•••

'_Being in the company of William has always been beneficial. Mariabelle make us dinner every night now. She's a sweetheart… our light...  
>Henry has always been very loyal to William and won't question his orders. Henry never turns his eyes towards us or even says a word unless William is around. Seira overheard my conversation with Andre; she thinks like us, but we will keep our thoughts from Mariabelle, because she's too innocent to bear this truth.<br>Henry has been acting strange lately. I can't help but think he'll lead us all to our deaths…'_

"What kind of shitty ending was that? They die!" England screamed angrily; his eyes were red. "You are terrible! How could you do that to them!"

Romania cringed at the tone in his voice. "I'm sorry! But it was necessary for the story!" Romania held England in his arms, trying to calm him down, rubbing circles on his back. But it was futile.

"_I hate you!_" England's voice broke and Romania gasped. "You killed Mariabelle! Oh God. What is going to happen to Seira!" Romania tried to speak and defend himself as an author of novelettes, but England kept screaming chaotically, "You are awful. How could you? How could you do that! Their lives are ruined. They are lost. They can't turn time. They have lost their last chance. They are…!" England cried out.

"Anglia, please listen! _I'm making a sequel!_" Romania hugged England tightly. He closed his eyes, waiting for anything.

"…Really?" England asked in quiet voice.

"_Of course!_"

_There is not!_

England smiled a little and Romania was relieved, but troubled because he didn't want to make England upset again, but he hadn't planned a sequel for his story! While the things between Romania and England sorted out, two big figures and a small one where watching the exchange with a mixture of emotions hard to describe. The door _did also_ feel something and it was regret, since its hinges had been broken by Hungary's kick. The pitiful door hung ready to collapse at any moment.

Prussia saw Romania on the floor, embracing England closely, tightly, _intimately, _and Prussia was beyond mad.

"Soooo, to make a stupid-long-story short, England's a fan of the Bastard's writin' and he's angry about the finale of the novel? That's…_striking_ in way many ways…" Hungary said, mostly to herself.

"Don't care." Prussia spat, "Take him out before I rip his head off."

Hungary whistled mockingly, "Yesh my pretty princess~!" Hungary strode inside, looming over Romania and England. Their little bubble burst as Hungary cracked her fingers. She smiled, "'_Sup?_"

•••

"I'm gonna take the trash out," Hungary said, dragging Romania over the floor. He was tied with ropes that Hungary had conveniently brought with her. "You good?" She asked Prussia, who nodded slightly. She looked at the other person in the room, and she flinched inwardly. "_Good luck._" With that she left.

The room was silent.

_Deadly silent._

Prussia was beginning to consider shouting for Hungary and begging her to come back.

"You did it again," England said. His voice wasn't angry, but he did not sound pleased.

"I," Prussia coughed, "I thought he was hurting you…"

"I have to admit, I did let myself get caught in the moment when he showed me his most recent draft for the story. But it wasn't necessary for you to practically assault him!" As England talked, his voice rose and Prussia began to panic. The last thing he needed was to fight England and make him angry, again. But there was a problem.

'_I don't have a fucking idea what to say!_' Prussia, for the first time in his life, didn't know how to handle the situation at all. Well, to make it at least a bit better, that's it. Deep inside his core, the only thing he wanted to do was to run and kiss England and forget everything else in the world all at the same time. Something touched his bare leg as England approached him like a mad bull.

Prussia glanced quickly downwards and saw his salvation in the form of a toddler. Plotting ideas in seconds, he picked him up and lifted him in front as if it was a shield for a terrible beast to stop. Surprisingly, it worked.

England took Hong Kong from Prussia's hands and stared at him with confusion and delight. Prussia stuttered at first, but said the lie anyways, "Y-Yeah, I-I know I kinda overreacted about him and you know about… jealousy and that crap and the, well, I-I just, I kind of didn't think things through, so, I'm sorry. Would you forgive me?" Prussia was ready to be crucified or slapped or punched; whatever came first.

Neither slap nor punch came to his face. England, totally forgetting the past incident with Romania and Hungary, walked closer to Prussia, hugging him with one arm, since he was holding Hong with the other, and kissed him on the cheek. He was embarrassed and the blush on his face proved it.

"Would you like to go outside?" England asked, trying miserably to mask his embarrassment and happiness.

"Y-Yes!" Prussia said. England stepped outside his room, and Prussia was about to follow when a piece of paper on the floor caught his attention.

The note said: _England, I need to see my psychiatrist. Right now. I've witnessed something unsettling, horrible and disgusting and I have to forget it before I die. Take care of Hong_.

It was signed under Iceland's signature. Prussia crumbled the piece of paper and casually threw it into the trash bin. Prussia was thankful for whatever massive traumatic event Iceland had had at those moments.

England turned around and smiled at him.

Prussia was truly thankful for Iceland's mischance.

•••

**A few hours earlier…**

Finland was fascinated. Sweden was blushing. Finland didn't seem to mind the closeness they were sharing right then. It was strange. Now that Sweden looked _slightly_ less dangerous, Finland could be bold. A bit. Just a bit. For example, Finland had always secretly wished to see Sweden's eyes closely; however, since Sweden constantly looked menacing, he couldn't have possibly done it. Sweden was scowling now too, but the blush on his new feminine face made it bearable to see his blue eyes directly.

Without glasses and with a gorgeous blush Sweden looked…

"_Beautiful_…" Finland blurted out without thinking.

Sweden's blush worsened.

It was fascinating. Finland got closer to Sweden.

"_Fin_…" Sweden almost squeaked, "C'uld… wat'r?" Sweden couldn't speak.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want some water?" Finland asked with a smile. Sweden nodded; Finland jumped on his feet and went for a glass of water.

Sweden sighed, relieved.

"Aw, _Sverige_ is shy~ so cute~!" Denmark cooed evilly. Sweden glared, the blush was gone.

Denmark sat beside Sweden. "Mine are bigger, you know?"

Sweden glanced sideways and snorted.

"What? Don'tcha believe me?" Denmark grinned. "Feel this then!" Denmark took Sweden's hand. Sweden sent a '_do you want to die?_' kind of look. Denmark puffed his chest, saying, "You know I'm right."

They stayed in silence afterwards. It was a very short silence.

"Though this is pretty funny, I want my body back, you know? I'm kind of tired. My back hurts. Like, like that guy said, with a big power it comes a big… erm, it comes a big thing. Yes, that."

Sweden rolled his eyes. "Nor 's s'archin'…"

"Yeah, my buddy is doing that but it sucks! I can't show him the _girls_ if he's just reading that black ugly book!"

Sweden tried not to roll his eyes, but failed.

"So, since he's been doing that all day, I left him a present. He'll find it when he takes his next break~."

Sweden narrowed his eyes. A gift from Denmark… was never good. Shortly after, Finland came back with a glass of water with a smile with Iceland and Hong Kong and a fuming Norway behind him.

"Why are you provoking me?" Norway asked icily, standing in front of Denmark. He was holding some pictures…

Sweden drank his water in three gulps; he stood and took Finland's hand. He looked puzzled at Sweden; he just tugged at his hand, trying to exit the room. None of them could have avoided it, though.

"What ya mean, buddy? I'm just pleasing your sight!" Denmark laughed; he didn't have any idea what he had done.

In a swift movement, Norway was pinning Denmark on the floor, Norway looking down at him somberly. "…You are dressed like a woman, acting like a woman, _provoking me_ like a woman, therefore, I'll make you feel like a real woman."

(That's why Iceland got scarred for life and Hong Kong was left under England's care)

•••

The day was bright outside in the terrace. England was cutting slices of apples happily, while Hong Kong and Prussia looked engrossed merely by his smile. A happy England was… fantastic. An indescribable feeling rose within their chests; it felt so good, so _so good_.

Hong Kong was sitting on top of the table of the terrace with a small portion of strawberries in a cup. Prussia, although still distrusting Hong Kong's intentions with England, let them be. He knew England loved children and he didn't have the heart to spoil his fun right now. Not with that heavenly smile shining like a star.

Hong Kong held a strawberry in front of England's face. He looked at it for a second and then trailed his eyes to Hong Kong's. The little child's face was serious as always, but a light pink tint betrayed him. Smiling, embarrassed, England got closer to the small hand, biting off softly the fruit.

Prussia watched it all with an open mouth and a leaking soul. England was blissful enough to ignore his sorrow. Hong Kong, on the other hand, looked at the whimpering albino; he picked another strawberry, holding it in front of Prussia. Prussia looked up. They both exchanged a look. _Truce_. Prussia got closer, biting it softly. England smiled.

•••

Short, painful, shallow breaths left America's lips. He was running with all his might, but he felt he was not even advancing an inch. His vision was getting blurry, his eyes began to burn. His chest hurt. It hurt so much that he thought he was going to die. The pain in his heart was too much. He saw _them_ in the terrace. He saw England's smile, America saw his _happiness_. He saw how England was happily living fine without him.

It was a burning agony.

He turned to his left. From that point onwards, he didn't know what happened, but his body moved on its own accord. He saw a young man hovering over a petrified girl. She seemed about to cry. She seemed needed. She looked so frail. He felt he could protect her. He didn't recognize them at first, not until he had hurled the man away from the girl and he was dragging the girl by her wrist towards the closest exit, which wasn't close at all.

They ran downstairs, passing Spain, Austria and a bunch of people more. America did not stop until he was running down the street and passing the park. He was breathing through his mouth and he felt horribly exhausted. America heard a gasp for air and looked beside him. He still didn't recognize the person whose hand he was holding until the memories of the past days came back to his mind.

The hand he was holding belonged to Russia and the young man that he threw away was Belarus.

Russia, between swallow breaths, said with an unreadable face, "Idiot American."

•••

The room was dark. The curtains were covering the windows perfectly. The dim light of a screen was the only bright thing in the room. The typing of a keyboard, the frequent clicking of a mouse and a voice muttering things mechanically echoed in the room in some sort of creepiness.

−ChileChiquitoCaliente joined MaximusMegaMaple's party.−  
>ChileChiquitoCaliente: ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! ¡¿Cómo están cabrones? :D<br>MaximusMegaMaple: …Um, hi?… also… I don't understand what you're saying… _just sayin'_…  
>ChileChiquitoCaliente: o_ó ¿qué pasó pos?… what's wrong?<br>MaximusMegaMaple: … nothing…  
>−ArgentinaEsRetrasado joined the conversation.−<br>ArgentinaEsRetrasado: Estaís mal de la cabeza, po' loko.  
>MaximusMegaMaple: Insults also in English, please…<br>ChileChiquitoCaliente: I have neeeeever ever ever ever ever seen Canada like this :O  
>ArgentinaEsRetrasado: Yes. He's been like this for the past hour. We can't progress if our leader is shooting random trees and not doing any points whatsoever ¬_¬.<br>MaximusMegaMaple: …  
>ChileChiquitoCaliente: Hey Chile, what's with your avatar?<br>ArgentinaEsRetrasado: It's _reality_, México.  
>ChileChiquitoCaliente: How did you make Argentine dress like that!<br>ArgentinaEsRetrasado: I have my ways »:]  
>MaximusMegaMaple: …<br>−Pisco100%Peruano joined the conversation.−  
>Pisco100%Peruano: Can we play already? I have things to do!<br>−'ArgentinaEsRetrasado' changed his name for 'PeruEsRetrasado'.−  
>Pisco100%Peruano: Hey!<br>−MaximusMegaMaple axed Pisco100%Peruano with accuracy speed.−  
>Pisco100%Peruano: HEY!<br>MaximusMegaMaple: …sorry…  
>−ChileChiquitoCaliente used a grenade.−<br>PeruEsRetrasado: ¡JAJAJAJA!  
>MaximusMegaMaple: … ^^ hehehe…sorry…<br>ChileChiquitoCaliente: XD I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! XDDDDD  
>Pisco100%Peruano: <em>Hijos de<em>…I'm leaving.  
>−Pisco100%Peruano logged off.−<br>ChileChiquitoCaliente: :( oops.  
>−'PeruEsRetrasado' changed his name for 'Pisco100%Chileno'.−<br>Pisco100%Chileno: Let him be. We didn't need him anyway.  
>MaximusMegaMaple: Um, we <em>do<em> need him though.  
>ChileChiquitoCaliente: I feel bad for him :c I shouldn't have thrown the grenade in his direction. He blew up pretty bad after all :x. I'm going to his home to apologize.<br>−ChileChiquitoCaliente logged off.−  
>Pisco100%Chileno: Wait!<br>Pisco100%Chileno: Argh, I'll have to go too then. México is going to be in trouble if he stays too long where Peru is.  
>MaximusMegaMaple: …ok…<br>Pisco100%Chileno: Also, if you have to talk about anything… you can call us, you can call me, yeah?  
>MaximusMegaMaple: ^^ thanks, will do.<br>Pisco100%Chileno: :] see you around, stay well. Bye.  
>−Pisco100%Chileno logged off.−<p>

Canada sighed and stretched his arms up in the air; his shoulders felt stiff from the lack of movement for the past hour. Canada admitted it; he was a bit depressed because of the situation he was encountering. To change your body so suddenly was a pretty big shock for any sane person. But the problem was that the people around him weren't normal or sane, for that matter, and it frustrated him very so. So to vent some of his anger, he decided to play on his regular website for games online. Some of his teammates for the game were logged in. If he was honest with himself, it did help him a bit. Chile's last phrase lifted his mood. With a smile on his face, Canada breathed in. Feeling a bit tired, he decided to take a nap.

He had to stop his laptop from shutting down because a message popped up in his screen.

"What?" Canada sat up straight on his bed. "You what!"

•To Be Continued•

**Author's Final Notes (more rants):** Canada is friend of Latin-American countries, and for some reason I always thought he'll be one of those who always play games online (lol). A friend of mine is from Chile and she gave me interesting data about Argentine, Mexico and Peru, and about their relationship with Chile :3, so, that above is like 64% accurate, the other 36% is made by me XD. I'm sleepy. Review please; give me that 'extra' to write faster (A.K.A. motivation) x3.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I bet that in this chapter are going to be a lot of "_**Oh noes!**_" from you guys :D enjoy.

•••

_It is not how much we have, but how much we enjoy, that makes happiness._

•••

England always told him he was slow. That he wasn't good at reading the 'atmosphere'. _Whatever that meant_. He went to search for it once, with Italy, by the way, but he couldn't find it. He had better things to do, so he decided search for it later. Because America does not give up. No. America just left things unfinished for later! It didn't mean he gave up if he had plans for it later! _Haha!_

America was digressing in his train of thoughts. He couldn't help it, though. He was _in a pinch_, as the old saying says. How old was it really? Was it really a saying? _It did not matter_. America couldn't focus properly, or perhaps, his mind was trying to save him from a lot of mental pain. He needed a solution for the problem at hand. Definitely, it was not easy.

The problem was, you see, that he was with the most evil-bad-villain-rogue of all times, _eating ice cream_, the most delicious food ever made on the face of earth.

It was a _pinch-y_, indeed.

While America ate spoonfuls of ice cream with an enormous spoon, Russia sat in front of him nibbling a cookie, his ice cream untouched. America noticed this.

"Aren't ya eating it?" America asked, without good tone or manners. England would have been so disappointed and mad at his behavior… It made America feel a bit better for some reason.

Russia glanced in his direction, eyes opening slowly. His eyelashes were long and his eyes were bright and intense. Those eyes shone with pride, witnesses of many battles and a long history. Those eyes, sometimes, looked like England's when he had been America's caretaker. America's reverie shattered when Russia spoke.

"I'll eat it when I feel like it, _idiot American_." Russia's lips pursed; he looked away, making his annoyance clear.

America's spoon bent under his fingers. "Quit that nickname." America wasn't requesting it.

Russia's pout disappeared, replaced with a chilling smile. "Oh? Why? I think it suits you pretty well. Idiot American. American idiot. Idiotic America!"

America glared across the table. "OK. Listen, I'm sorry about your sister. I kind of didn't think back there. So cool down, man, and eat the fucking ice cream."

_Because ice cream is precious!_

Russia glared likewise. "I cannot cool down. You did what you did. That's not the problem. The problem is that she's going to hunt us down and make me sign those cursed papers!"

"Marriage certificates ain't my problem." America raised his shoulders a bit, and then let them fall casually.

Russia moved forward. "It _is_. I could have escaped on my own. You made things worse by interfering and she's in rage mode now." Russia sounded severe.

America lifted his eyebrows in contempt. "I doubt that's worse than normal, and I-" Before America could finish, Russia showed his cell phone with an open message.

_From: Sister Belarus :'(  
>Subject: Let's get married :3<em>

__

_Brother. Where are you? Are you okay?  
>Why aren't you answering your phone?<br>Tell me where you are. I'll get there.  
>I'll be there in a second. Brother, answer me.<br>I'm searching all over the city for you.  
>My love for brother will make me find you!<br>Love is all. Let's share our love, brother.  
>Let's get married. I've contacted someone for it.<br>Say yes, brother. Say I do. We'll be together forever.  
>We shall be together forever and ever, for all eternity.<br>Brother, wait for me. I'll find you and we shall get married!_

America got goose bumps. Russia flipped his cell phone close. "So?"

"So what? It's not my problem, dude!" America yelled.

Suddenly, America was pulled across the table by his shirt, and two pair of violet eyes stared directly at him. Russia said darkly, "_It was your problem from the first time you stuck in your nose, brat._"

America hated to be called brat, so he was going to make a painful reply when a deep voice sounded behind him.

"_Have you seen my brother?"_

America saw Russia's terrified face. He didn't think twice. As casually as he could, he pulled Russia's hand toward the bathroom's direction. He glanced quickly behind them, and seeing the opportunity, they ran through the back door. America held Russia's hand all the way until they reached a train station.

"Fuck. I can't think if the only thing we do is run. We have to find a place to hide. Give me your cell, I'm gonna contact Mattie for advice." America scowled, pressing the keys carefully because he was afraid he was going to break it. It was made in Russia, though.

"Are you seriously going to help me?" Russia asked, surprised. He had said it was America's problem now, too, before, but, he didn't actually believe it would work.

"I'll be dammed if I am doing this for you! I'm doing it for my pride as a hero!" he huffed indignantly, walking away.

Russia stared at America's back for a moment before smiling. It was sort of nice not to be alone in the fight anymore.

•••

"I told you not to cry!" Germany half-whispered and half-barked to Italy. Germany was the only one capable of doing it.

"But-But!" Italy wept.

"Um," a soft voice tried to speak, "I, um, if-"

"They _are _okay! Nobody has disappeared! We'll find them, don't worry!" Germany said, flustered. The attention they were getting from the passersby wasn't good.

"I didn't even have the chance to say _ciao_!" Italy was a tear away from crying.

"If the curse made by England-san's magic is bound to what made us change our bodies, it is highly probable that Italy's grandfather is linked to it as well. If we still haven't had any apparent alteration in our appearance, then we can be certain that he hasn't disappeared!" the soft voice said with all its might.

Italy stopped sniffling, Germany seemed relieved, and the owner of the voice almost collapsed.

"Japan!" Germany and Italy held the small nation by his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I am very sorry," Japan said, blushing madly, feeling quite dizzy.

"Do you want some water?" Germany asked, concerned.

"N-No, I am okay. Thank you very much," Japan answered, still his blush in place.

Italy stared at Japan longer than was morally allowed. Japan almost fainted from the scrutiny of the Italian's gaze. The stare stopped when Germany smacked him on the back of his head, saying that it was rude to stare.

"Eh~ sorry! I just thought that Japan looked _extremely cute_ as a girl, that's all!" Italy said with a silly grin. It was a fact. Japan had been also affected by England's magic. He had arrived shortly after the (wild) night's party, but since everything had been a hectic mess, he hadn't properly presented himself to the rest of the guests. The only group that knew about him and his gender swap was Spain, and Germany's party.

It was a very distressing situation and to hear Italy's flagrant declaration of his extreme cuteness as a female, Japan's nerves couldn't take any more. He fainted in a very anime-ish fashion, worthy of a prize.

•••

The toy flew as if it really could fly. But, alas, it broke when it hit the wall.

"_No!_" Romano cried in regret, "_Sinor Lasagna!_"

After a few moments of silence, little Romano stood from the floor, whipping his head to the culprit of the death of his beloved toy Mister Lasagna and charged forward with a cry of battle. Little Korea ran for his life, but fell as Romano pounced on him like a cat. They struggled to win, one to save his life (it seemed) and the other to avenge his beloved toy (it seemed), until someone bigger than them stopped their little quarrel, setting each one aside.

"Man, seriously. What the fuck?" Hungary said with a frown. The toddlers gasped, saying, shocked, '_a bad word.'_

Hungary rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. Anyway, where's your nanny?"

Romano pointed at the contiguous room. Korea grabbed Hungary's leg, as he knew he would be safe if a grown up was with him. Little Romano looked angry. Hungary just ignored the weight on her leg and walked to where Spain was supposed to be. When she opened the door, something struck her like a ton of bricks.

"_¡Gabriel, no! ¡Isabel está en la otra habitación! __¡Nooooo!_" Spain was yelling at the TV.

Hungary was frozen. Spain was crying over a soap opera? Hungary couldn't believe it. She laughed. _Hard_. Little Romano walked toward Spain, slightly concerned; Spain grabbed him, squeezing the life out of him with a bear hug. Then, Spain began to rant about how it wasn't Isabel's fault for Raymundo's behavior and that she did really love Gabriel and whatnot.

After a good laugh and the worst ending ever on TV, Hungary spoke, "They were fighting, you know?"

Spain sniffled, "What?"

"Your charge and the charge on my foot," She looked down at Korea, "were fighting."

"_Oh_. Who won?" Spain said and flinched from Hungary's glare. "Kidding. Kidding. Ahem, Romano, that's not nice~!"

Somehow, Spain's scolding seemed like praise. After a few minutes, Hungary asked for what she had come in the first place. She needed the cellar's key to leave Romania locked in there. Spain didn't have the key with him, so they went to the kitchen for it. When they arrived, though, they found something _very_...

Romania hovered over a flustered Austria, his hands gripping Austria's waist, his eyes glowing red, and his teeth bared. Romania said in low tone, "Your skin is so beautiful… and your neck… would you let me get the taste of you?" Austria opened his mouth to say yes when Hungary launched forward, ready to save him. While Hungary and Romania fought on the floor, Austria seemed to recover from a very unusual dream, and then Spain spoke. "Hehe~ aren't they good friends?"

•••

"I think it's almost time for dinner. I'll cook something for us." England was about to stand up when Prussia grabbed him by his shoulders and made him sit down again.

"H-Hasi, my dear, um," Prussia didn't know how to say that he didn't want a stomachache today.

England waited for him to speak, those dazzling green eyes staring at him with all the trust in the world. Perhaps, Prussia would rather have a stomachache than watch the brightness in his eyes fade away. Prussia sighed, ready to accept his fate, when Hong Kong spoke one word, "Cook."

Both looked at the small child. "What did you say, sweetie?" England asked with a smile.

Hong Kong pointed to himself. "Cook."

"What? Do you want to cook for me?" England asked, surprised. Hong Kong nodded, serious and determinate. "Aw, thank you. But you are too small for-"

"I WILL HELP HIM!" Prussia shouted. He didn't mean to shout, though.

"Would you?" England asked with a brow raised; he sort of felt suspicious now. Prussia just laughed nervously.

Hong Kong raised his arms toward Prussia, so he picked up the toddler and said, "Yes, don't worry, Hasi, my dear! I won't let anything bad happen to him! You stay here and we'll make you the best dinner ever! You'll see how awesome we are!" Before England could reply, they were gone.

England sighed and relaxed under the warm sun; it was one of the most beautiful sunsets he had ever seen.

He saw someone walking through the hallway. It was France. Many thoughts overflowed his mind. He stood and followed France.

•••

France cursed in French. Lots of clothes were spread on top of his bed. He went shopping because he needed new clothes, but he couldn't find anything of his tastes. And he was frustrated.

"How am I supposed to have style with this lanky body!" He yelled, aggravated.

England laughed. The door was open and the Englishman leaned on the doorframe, "Don't you have a terribly empty feeling -" England smirked, "- in your skull? Cry for clothes, for Christ's sake."

France smiled, "Well, fortunately, not all of us are born with hideous tastes in style like yourself."

"Well, aren't you a waste of two billion years of evolution? You have no idea how acutely depressing it is to realize we're from the same species," England said with a bitter smile.

"If you can't be kind, at least have the decency to be vague." France's smile was wiped from his face. "You know, there was something about you that I liked, but you spent it years ago." France dismissed England with his hand and went back to the mess of his clothes.

After a moment of silence.

"Why are you so upset?" England asked stepping inside the room.

"What?" France asked distractedly.

England corrected his question, "Why are you so upset about Prussia and myself?"

"I don't know what you're saying, _mon cher Angleterre_," France said without conviction. Afterwards the door of his room was closed by England.

"_Stop pretending_. I know you're thinking of an 'evil plan' to make yourself look good in front of me," England said without sympathy.

France turned his face to England, and with a condescending smile, he began, "Silly Angleterre, why would-"

England interrupted him, "Don't lie. I know you for years. Too many years, in fact! I know how your mind works. It's annoying, but I know. You'll try to make Gil look like the bad guy and you'll come shining through like a fucking knight!"

Silence stretched in the room. "…so?" France said finally.

England gritted his teeth, "Stop this at once! I am _not_ going to break up with him just because you want it!"

France sneered.

England looked straight at France. "So you're going to keep pestering us? … _Alright then_."

England locked the door behind him. France stared as England approached. Although he was in a girl's body, England was taller than him. England's hand pushed France onto the bed, and then he crawled on top of him.

"What are you doing?" France asked, slightly confused, but with a new sensation in the pit of his stomach.

England untied his hair, blond, long hair falling at his sides. "A deal."

"This isn't your style." France laughed softly, caressing England's hair, trailing his hands on his arms, touching how soft his skin was.

"Of course it is not." England lowered his face, kissing France. "_It's yours_."

France laughed, "I shall accept it nonetheless. Though, I would have preferred to use my real body."

"I am not making longer bets on this." England glared down at him.

France shrugged, "Fine by me, my lovely guest. Let's not make it into a big thing, yeah?"

France took England's face in his hands and pulled him down.

They kissed.

A very long, breathless kiss…

•To Be Continued•

"**Oh no!"**

**A/N**: I told you so :3 see you next chapter~!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I am one step closer to retake the main course of the story. Rejoice.

_Seriously_, rejoice (;-;)

**Warning:** Drama. Heavy drama. And chaos. A total mayhem. Probably.

Nonno – Grandfather in Italian

Recommended background song: (youtube) _/watch?v=ZDjwVbOp8ew_

•••

There were no stars in the sky. Blurry shadows and dark clouds were the only thing above his head. Scotland gazed at them, green eyes searching for something more than a plain abyss. The chilly breeze ruffled his red hair, brushing his skin with its cold touch. He closed his eyes, hearing nothing but his own heartbeats. The grass had a moist texture and his clothes were probably ruined, but he didn't care. He needed this: contact with his land, with his territory. He needed reassurance for his plans.

"A bit too much of a drink?" Wales appeared, standing a few feet away from him, looking accusingly at the empty bottles of whiskey lying on the grass.

Scotland ignored him.

"You're still thinking about…" Wales began, letting the sentence hang, awaiting a response from his elder brother.

"_Ah expect ye gain when Ah come back_," was Scotland's answer.

Wales smothered a growl, "Is there anything I can say for you to reconsider this?"

Scotland ignored him again.

"I think what you're doing is unreasonable." Wales clipped his exasperation.

Scotland blatantly ignored every single one of his words.

"He's going to hate you for this," Wales said lowly, a warning in the edge of his words.

Scotland opened his eyes slowly; the canvas of sky was still immersed in nothingness.

"_He awreddy diz_," he said, sitting grouchily on the grass of his yard.

Wales couldn't help but snarl, "You have mastered many things throughout your life. Good Lord knows you're brilliant. But, don't you think that possibly this time is different, that maybe this time you're wrong?"

Wales' gaze was hard, _unforgiving_. Scotland shrugged it off. He stood up calmly. He was always right. This time was not different. He stepped inside the house, but not before saying, "_Ah want ye gain when Ah come back_. "

•••

It was not the first time they have kissed. Just like they have talked before, they have spent many years together. It was not the first time France has felt England's skin on his hands. It was not the first time he heard his breathing this close. It could be the last time, though. Unlike before, England was bound to someone else. It was the reason why France was confused earlier.

This time was special.

France pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. Concentrating on the warm body on top of him, his hand trailed over England's side, resting on his hip for a moment before falling down over his thigh. England's body trembled lightly. He buried his face in France's neck.

"…I know you feel lonely…" France tensed, "and I know you think I'll leave you…" England gripped France's shirt. "but I won't… I promise…"

France groaned, "Don't cry…!" France wrapped his arms around England awkwardly. "You know how much I hate when you cry!"

England sniffled, "I'm not crying!"

"Then what's that wet thing on my shoulder?" France asked, to which England replied immediately, "_Saliva._"

France laughed. He pushed England softly, and both sat on the bed. Like the true gentleman he wanted to believe he was, always carrying a handkerchief, he gave it to England. "Big brother made little Angleterre cry… I deserve a punishment, curse me at your heart's content, my witch!" France said dramatically.

"I told you a million times before! I'm a _wizard_, not a witch!"

France chuckled. England spoke softly afterwards, almost shyly, "…Then, talk with Prussia…"

France remained silent with a deadpan expression.

"That's my punishment for you, do it." England tried to convince him.

To which France replied, "I won't."

"Frog!" England complained.

"I won't talk with him. I have forgiven you, but he could have told me before this mess had happened. So, no." France jumped off of the bed.

"And if I tell you it was my request to not tell you?" England said.

"I would say you are lying. And of course you are," France countered.

"Damn."

France laughed. "I know you, too."

England sat on the edge of the bed. "Talk with him. Don't be stupid. He just didn't know how to say it to you before. I'm not ordering you. I'm requesting it from you as a _frenemy_."

"Oh? I thought we were friends now." France smirked.

England unlocked the door, exiting with a grin. "Never!"

In the silence of the room, France flopped onto the bed, musing aloud, "A last farewell gift, eh? Do I really look that pathetic to you?" he sighed.

Afterward, France thought about Scotland and what he had said to him. He awfully regretted it. Because, although Scotland made the 'prank' with his magic as some kind of revenge with them, he was far from done. France knew Scotland's anger hadn't ebbed in the slightest.

•••

"How do you feel now?" Germany asked, examining Japan's face very carefully.

Japan felt unnerved by Germany's massive chest. "I-I am fine. Thank you."

They were in the park nearby Spain's house. The sun had gone. There were just a few scattered stars in the sky. The streetlights were dim, but there were still people around, mostly couples, they noted.

"It's really late. We should go back," Germany said earnestly.

Italy, who was at Japan's side, slumped. He was truly worried about his grandfather, but he knew it was improbable for them to find him and China at this hour of the night. With a sigh, he stood and helped Germany with Japan. They trudged toward Spain's house.

It was impressive that people was still active. Germany told him that in this part of the town, a festival was taking place. When they approached a particularly busy street, they saw how the houses were adorned with different decorations and tiny lights, as well as designs of different types.

Italy was so captivated by the prettiness of it all that he almost missed China walking past him. He sprang around, grabbing China by his arm. Germany and Japan halted.

"China! Thank God we found you!" Italy talked really fast, "We've been searching for you everywhere! We were going to give up! But everything turned out fine~! We found you! So, where's grandpa Rome?" Italy's cheerfulness faded away each passing second as he took in China's face.

China was pale, his eyes were red, and his lips made a thin line. He looked worn out, tired, exhausted, and just horrible. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later… but you can't prepare for it as you wish…" He tilted his head, looking at the red picture hanging from the cartels on the buildings.

"What?" Italy asked, confused.

Germany got closer, understanding, but not quite confident enough to say it aloud. Japan remained stoic, watching his… former caretaker intently.

"He's gone…" China shivered slightly. "Like air… he vanished in front of my eyes. Just like that. Like it never happened… As if he was never here to begin with…" China wrapped an arm around himself. "I… I'm going to walk for a bit…" China didn't look back.

Japan straightened himself up. "I think, I should…" Japan looked at China's retreating form.

"Yes, go ahead." Germany gave a firm nod, while he held Italy's arm with one hand. Japan hurried his steps before he could lose China among the crowd that was forming around them.

A moment later after Japan left, everything came crashing down on Italy's heart. His body trembled, lips quivering. "A-Again," He choked a sob, "m-my _nonno_ is gone… I-I couldn't do anything again… I'm-I'm so useless!" This time, he could not hold back the sorrow; he let the tears fall.

Germany held him tightly in his arms. "It wasn't your fault. You are not useless, did you hear me? It's okay. I'm here." Germany hugged him tightly. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you behind."

•••

Romania sidestepped when Hungary targeted his jaw with her fist; he crouched, almost touching the ground. After a second, he counterattacked with a powerful upper cut with his right hand; his hit missed by a breath of a hair Hungary's chin. Hungary grabbed Romania's shirt, pulling him down with all her might. Romania reacted likewise, gripping Hungary's shirt and pulling her down with him.

They both landed on the ground. Hungary seized Romania's right hand first. Thinking in a similar way, Romania did the same but with Hungary's left arm. They struggled to overcome the other, panting, glaring, and grunting when a bruise was pressed the wrong way.

They rolled in the dirt of Spain's backyard. Fire was burning in their eyes; they were not likely to give up anytime soon.

"Oi, if you break that statue over there, you're going to pay for it!"

As if Spain had put acid on the ground, they rolled away from the statue, though they were still fighting.

"The first hour was more exciting than this," Spain mused aloud.

Spain, Austria, Romano and Korea were sitting on chairs around a table outside in the yard, eating yogurt and watching the fight as if it was a normal occurrence.

"They can't keep this up any longer, can they?" Spain asked Austria.

"I am not sure. The last time I saw them fight like this they fought for three days."

"Are you serious?" Spain whistled, Austria nodded. Spain was about to ask another question when Hong Kong trotted toward them.

Romania suddenly stopped struggling, letting Hungary hold his neck in an awkward position. He choked the next words, "Time out! _Geh!_ Time out!"

"There's no time out in war~!" Hungary reminded him.

"Stop, you fucking brute!" Romania yelled at the top of his lungs and perhaps, Hungary saw something in his eyes because she left her hold on his neck.

Romania scrambled on the ground, lifting his head to the sky, as if he was a hound.

"Are you crazy? Did the lack of oxygen mess you up for real?" Hungary asked.

"Shh!" Romania tried to listen, nostrils flaring. "Someone is in the house."

"No shit, Sherlock." Hungary rolled her eyes. "There're like seven−"

Romania interrupted her, "He's… dangerous… Why didn't I notice it before?"

While Romania made his monologue, Spain was asking a very troubled Hong Kong to explain himself when they heard it. A explosion on the second floor.

The first ones to take action were Romania and Hungary, with Spain tailing behind them. Austria stayed with the children. It wasn't long until all of them gasped for air. Romania's knees buckled; Hungary collapsed, holding her chest, and Spain was left panting on the floor.

"What the hell is this oppression?" Romania's vision began to blur.

The atmosphere got heavier; the person was approaching in their direction. The last thing Romania remembered before passing out was the color red, blond, white and the aroma of cigars.

•••

There was a voice calling him.

He couldn't recognize it.

His eyes felt so heavy…

Something brushed his nose and the next thing he knew, his nose was on fire. He gasped for air, and he looked, disoriented, around him.

"Finally, welcome to life, Romania."

"Norway? What the-? Shit, my head. Why-?" Romania blanched. "_Kidnapping!_"

Norway's jaw clenched, "Are you sure? He really has England?"

"Of course I am! I fucking saw him carrying Anglia!" Romania tried to stand, just to pathetically fall on his rear.

"Don't even try. Whatever spell he made is a powerful one. I barely managed to stay conscious," Norway said. Looking closely, Romania could see the strain he was putting just to kneel on the floor.

"What about the others?" Romania asked, still fighting the invisible chains around his body and mind.

"Most of them are unconscious." Norway had to rest his forearm against the wall beside him to stay upright. "He didn't just cast this spell. He's also reverting England's magic."

Romania groaned, "This is a fucking mess!" He held his head in his hands. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hungary and Spain back to their normal forms.

"The other might also…?" Romania looked at Norway for answers.

Norway shook his head, "I…I can't understand his tactics. He doesn't follow our rules. This is ancient magic… we are at his mercy."

•••

The airport was really crowded. Scotland pushed people away while dragging England by his wrist.

"Brother, wait," England managed to choke out. He couldn't speak with liberty. He felt as if something was crushing his vocal cords, stopping his voice. As if somebody else's thoughts were inside his head.

If Scotland heard his plea, it went to deaf ears. It wasn't only his voice which was restrained; part of his will was caged. The simple touch of his brother's hand was channeling the energy necessary for whatever spell he cast over him.

England looked around, trying to do something, thinking of yelling for help, but as soon as he tried to roll his tongue, the words died in his mouth. Scotland was still pulling him along. People saw it, but it didn't seem suspicious enough. He was still in a girl's body, which made it easier for Scotland to manage him and pass unnoticed around than if he was in his normal body.

Scotland probably had planned this thoroughly.

It stung harder than England thought it should.

He glanced behind him when they had to stop for the last check and he saw him. Prussia was pushing people, trying to get where they were. _What is he doing here?_ he heard Scotland mutter lowly. It was impossible. If for some reason he was able to get free of the first spell, then it meant that he had followed desperately for hours. England wanted to shout his name. His heart ached, but his body didn't move.

England's arm was yanked sideways, snapping him out of his stupor. Scotland dragged him along, without looking back at the fuss that people were making as a young man with silver hair made his way toward the check point area.

He began to shout England's nickname as the security guards stopped him, asking him for his documents.

People could only guess. They trailed looks at the man dragging a beautiful girl towards the departure aisle.

And they were right. Prussia had been stolen. England could only look helplessly behind his shoulder, as they stopped in the door. Scotland bent over and whispered something into his ear, _say−…_

Like a puppeteer pulling the strings of his will, England raised his hand, waving, tears brimming in his eyelashes, _Goodbye…_

•To Be Continued•

**A/N:** Yes. Kidnapping. Kidnapping is a bad thing. A very bad thing. Don't do it at home. Though, Scotland has his reasons. You (hopefully) will understand it in the next chapters. We'll get into Scotland's feelings, an unconquered place were anything can happen :o. This finishes my marathon of updates :'D, I don't know when I'll update again but it hopefully should be soon :), have a nice weekend!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Enjoy.

•••

It was morning when Prussia was released from the airport security, and he was going to need to explain a lot of things to Germany _and_ Germany's boss. But that (and the punishment) didn't matter at the moment, because he needed to find Spain. As if he was a burglar, he entered Spain's house secretly, and in a few minutes he found him. Two minutes exactly.

How was it possible to find him in such a short time?

_Easy_; it was by the cries of despair echoing through the house.

Spain was weeping on the floor, lamenting the hole in his wall. It was a perfect circle; the surface was cut like butter. Prussia stared, somewhat unnerved by Spain's display, but he had better things to do than watch someone's runny snot.

"Hey," Prussia called, "I need a favor. And, _stop_. Stop doing that. It's uncool. What's little Romano going to say if he sees you like this, hm?" Prussia's statement worsened Spain's state.

The reason for Spain's cries was that Romano wasn't a little kid anymore, the spell had worn off, and after realizing he wore a very nostalgic apron, he fled from there. _Fast_.

Prussia sighed, "Look, I don't have time to comfort you. Not that I'd have done it in the first place, though. But I need you to focus for a second here."

Spain sniffled, looking reproachfully at Prussia.

Prussia dismissed the look altogether. "Where do you keep your weapons?"

•••

In the meantime, on the first floor near the main entrance, Hong Kong and Korea were debating whether they should wait for China and Japan's return or go out and look for them. Korea yelling China's name desperately and running off like a madman ended the debate. Hong Kong followed sourly; he was quite upset about Iceland not being there.

In the contiguous room, Hungary groaned painfully for two reasons: one, she didn't have a six pack anymore, and two, she hit her head pretty badly last night, and she was having the headache of her life. Austria sat beside her, now in his elegant true self (a gorgeous looking man), composing a new piece to cheer her up. Not that he was going to announce it openly, _gosh no_.

Italy was in front of Hungary, melancholic and unhappy, still wearing a skirt. Germany was in the same situation as him. The events of yesterday were still fresh in his mind. He would need a bit of time to recover completely. However, there was something he did enjoy last night. Germany was really sweet with him. His face heated up, and he was confused about it. Still unaware of Germany's feelings and his own feelings, Italy shrugged it off. Thinking, and mistaking it for sadness about his grandfather.

Germany went over to the table, setting down a tray with three cups of coffee and a hot chocolate for Italy. He handed the cups and sat on the conveniently empty stop beside Italy. They stayed in silence for a few moments, 'till a hurricane burst through the main door.

"Weeeest! Gimme the keys to the house. I'm going back," Prussia said, holding a very suspicious looking bag.

Germany looked at his brother for a moment, searching for something on his face. Although his face was still a girl's, he still could decipher his expression. It was hard, though, his brother's mind was an enigma for him sometimes (all the time).

"For what purpose do you need to go back to the house, right now, _alone_?" Germany asked, tone not giving room for unprepared excuses or lame jokes.

"I never said I was going alone," Prussia said, shifting the weight of the bag in his hands.

"We are not prepared to depart yet." Germany bored his gaze into him.

"When I said I wasn't going alone, I didn't mean you lot," Prussia said impassively.

Germany stared some more, "What are you going to look for in the house?"

"My submachine gun," Prussia said bluntly.

Even though the others had been quiet this whole time, now it felt as if they were _really _keeping quiet, even in their minds. Italy saw how Germany's muscles tensed under his shirt and how subtly his jaw clenched as he rose from his seat.

This didn't look good.

Prussia held his gaze, knowing what was coming next. He knew what he was doing and what he needed to do, and certainly, he was aware what he would have to do to make it happen.

"I will _not _allow you to do whatever reckless idea you are planning to perform with a _submachine gun_." Germany's tone edged between growling and yelling.

Prussia faced it without flinching, his red eyes not tearing away from Germany's blue ones.

"Why?" Prussia asked afterward, "I am not restrained by any title. I am not a legitimate country anymore. I can act whenever I feel like it without constrain of a superior, and no, West, by any means you fill in that category, though, you believe it. Moreover, it isn't as if I'm going to kill humans or declare a war, no matter how much I want to tear that guy's head off."

Germany was in front of Prussia, looking severe and intimidating. Even if he was still in a girl's body, he was damn scary.

Before Germany could retort, Prussia spoke, "You are not stopping me, West. I swear that if you try to stop me, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you're gonna use crutches for a month!"

Italy was wide eyed, Hungary was very amused (in secret, worried) and even Austria looked nervous. They haven't had a discussion like this in years.

"Then I shall be compelled to respond likewise," Germany answered without hesitation.

To all odds, Prussia smirked. That smirk that told he knew already the answer. He dropped the bag he was holding on the floor, unzipping it and pulling out two very sharp looking swords.

"Let's settle this the old way. You win, I won't do anythin'. I win, you'll shut up and let me do my thing." Prussia's eyes glinted with arrogance.

Germany's voice hardened, "As you wish."

•••

"No! Don't call the police! It's just a duel! Like the ones we had when we were younger!" Spain said frantically through the receiver. Portugal had called to complain, _again_. Argentine wasn't with him this time, but someone else's voice that Spain couldn't distinguish clearly said: _si serás pendejo vos, déjalo en paz_…

Portugal spat some more insults in Portuguese and ended the call abruptly. Spain sighed and went to his backyard, where two figures stood in the center, stance ready and their swords firmly gripped.

"Haven't they begun yet?" Spain asked, sitting next to Italy on the ground. The audience was the people left in the house: Germany's group, Spain, Finland, and Sweden. Norway, Canada, France, Denmark and Romania weren't present, which puzzled Finland and Spain, but with the duel just about to start they couldn't ponder about the possibilities of their disappearance.

Finland asked worriedly, "Should we assign a referee?"

"Hungary is already doing that. However, it is not going to make a difference whatsoever," Austria replied, standing near the door.

"Why are they fighting?" a new voice asked from the door. France's height was back, as well as his colorful outfit. And his _beard_.

"Oh, you're still here," Spain said with a smile, "I suppose I can resume with _Gil is planning a rescue for England and needs heavy gun power_?"

Oh.

A clash brought their attention back to the pair of brothers in front. Germany made the first move, targeting the tip of his sword to Prussia's side; he anticipated an opening when Prussia blocked the hit. With incredible precision, Germany twisted the edge of his sword on Prussia's sword, trapping it with the friction, trying to separate it from his hands.

Prussia's hold loosened, the sword was slipping from his hands. Spain, Italy and Finland held their breaths, while a tiny smile formed on Austria's lips. It was something he had seen before many times, now Prussia left the sword fall, just to grab it again with his other hand. In just a second, he struck back, slashing in Germany's direction and forcing him to retreat.

"Did you forget I'm ambidextrous?" Prussia smirked, and as if to mock Germany, he gripped the sword with both hands.

Germany's eyes narrowed and he dashed forward, this time resolute to deliver a direct blow. Prussia diverted the hit to the side; he used the force of the impact to knock off balance Germany's stance. He made a half turn, raising his sword up, ready to strike Germany on the head. Prussia didn't expect Germany to dip down, slide to the side, evading the hit and perfectly situating himself for a counterattack.

He kicked his stomach.

Prussia staggered backwards, gasping for air; he withdrew to have enough space to recover. Germany didn't let him have space for anything, though, he leaped forward, not wasting time for petty assaults and always aiming to disable his brother with a powerful attack. Prussia barely withheld the attacks, but after a few moments, things changed. Although Germany seemed to be winning, he was twice as tired as he seemed. The problem was that he wasn't used to hand-to-hand combat, and unlike his older brother, he wasn't as confident with his swords' skills.

Prussia planted his heels into the ground, refusing to give any more space to Germany's advances. Germany pushed his sword's edge dangerously close to Prussia's face. Prussia held him back and Germany pushed with all his might. One mistake. Prussia stopped his opposition against Germany's attacks and fell backwards, bringing Germany with him.

He kneed Germany's middle, sending him flying to the side, quickly. He rushed over Germany, straddling him with his legs. He seized the hand that held the sword, and with a slow and deadly movement, the edge of his sword pressed on Germany's throat.

Silence.

"My win!"

•••

"Am I the only one that thought that was _hot_?" France asked, fanning himself with his hand.

Nobody bothered to answer him.

Italy dashed over to where Germany was. He was still on the ground, unmoving, but breathing. Prussia didn't try to speak with him and walked back to the house. Finland went to help Hungary and Italy with Germany, and Sweden followed suit. Austria, Spain and France received an exhausted Prussia at the door.

"Your swords are too heavy," was the first thing Prussia said to Spain.

Spain just smiled, "What did you expect? I don't have the good ones anymore." He laughed.

Prussia just huffed, he was going to walk pass France when he grabbed his arm gently, "I need to have a word with you."

Prussia frowned, "…whatever," he said, walking inside the house. France followed.

Austria and Spain stared at their retreating backs.

"Is that alright?" Austria asked, more to himself than anything.

Spain cracked his neck. "Yeah, they have a common goal now."

Austria raised an eyebrow. "Get England back." Spain grinned.

Meanwhile, France was looking for something in Spain's cupboards. Prussia tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I don't have much time, you know?" Prussia said, irked.

"Yes, I know. You are so absorbed in your world that you didn't notice you are hurt and bleeding." France opened another cupboard.

Frowning, Prussia looked down at his body, but he didn't see anything. France made a sound of discovery, something like: _aha! _and went over to Prussia. In his hands he held some gauze and antiseptic.

"Where did you…?" Prussia said, unsure.

France laughed, "You wouldn't believe how Spain keeps his things. One time I found his house keys in the freezer."

Prussia snorted. France applied some antiseptic on the gauze and began to clean softly Prussia's wound. It was a cut on his cheek and since he was sweating, he mistook it. Prussia turned his face to give France better access, and they remained quiet for some time.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" France asked.

Prussia pretended he was thinking about it and said, "'Cuz I wanted to see your face when-_ow_!" France pressed the gauze a bit too hard on him, _whoops_.

"Jesus man, _chill_, okay? … Well, I kind of didn't know how to… that's the truth and it's lame."

France threw the used gauze into the trash bin; he set a big Band-Aid on Prussia's cheek afterwards.

_I'm sorry_; they both said at the same time and then laughed.

"I shouldn't have kept quiet about the whole deal…" Prussia said. He was sitting on the kitchen counter and began swinging his legs in the air.

"And I shouldn't have talked with Scotland… and this would have never happened in the first place…" France leaned his middle back on the edge of the counter, and he crossed his arms.

Both stayed immersed in their thoughts until France spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

Prussia hopped off the counter, looking straight into France's eyes, "'Cuz I love him."

They held gazes, and France cracked a smile, thinking bitterly; _his eyes are the same as England's…_

With a sigh he said, "The ways of love are mysterious and complicated, just like England's _tsunderism_." He moved forward, patting Prussia's shoulder, "Be prepared, you have a long fight ahead. I give you my blessings, my friend."

The consternation was clear on Prussia's face, "I didn't ask for your blessings. If nothing, you should… _argh_, whatever!" Prussia said finally, he didn't have time to argue anymore.

France smirked, "Alright, instead of my blessings I shall give you… _a kiss_!"

Prussia couldn't react on time as his head was held between France's hands. Despairing, the only thing he could do was to bear it like a _man_. But the kiss landed on a place that he wasn't expecting. Softly, France pressed his lips to Prussia's injured cheek.

He let go of Prussia's head with a smug look, "_Fool_, only England's lips are worthy of my kisses."

France was slapped that day.

•••

Prussia departed Spain's house later in the afternoon; Italy was the one who gave the promised key to Prussia. Germany didn't wish to talk with him. Hungary, Austria, Spain and Italy gave their farewells to him.

In the meantime, inside the house, a rather chaotic predicament was taking place. It involved a phone, a lot of panic and a cute Canadian (with one French included).

"_Amerique_, no matter how much I adore your brother, I won't take part in this demented act! I'm not suicidal!" France barked to the phone, "No, that kind of bribe isn't going to work on me."

Canada shifted on his spot. A few hours ago, he received an email from America that said he was being followed by an assassin, that he was rescuing a hot-drop-dead-gorgeous damsel in distress, that he needed money, so he needed his keycard's password, since, for some unknown reason it appeared mysteriously inside the pocket of his jacket, thus using the keycard's money to buy a ticket to cross the border of Morocco.

With a confused head, Canada sent the password. Such a nice brother he was. Yes. So good. Silly little brother...

Then, after the explosion and the bewilderment from his body (he was a boy again, yay), he received another email which communicated that he needed the other password of his Visa Card (the other one was the MasterCard, _tee-hee_). This time he didn't make up another excuse, just hurrying him over since their pursuer happened to be Belarus, although the identity of the girl was still unknown. Until America called ten minutes ago, crying for help since Belarus wanted to _geld _him for daring to steal his brother from her.

And it ended with Canada desperately calling for France's help.

"For Christ's sake. This is _Angleterre's_ job, not mine," France muttered angrily. "Look, the best thing you can do is to try to escape for now. Use crowded transports. You try to backtrack your steps. I don't think she would expect it. Then when you're sure you can escape, take a flight to my house, from there we'll figure out what to do."

He hung up, pinching the bridge of his nose. When France opened his eyes, he saw the most adorable puppy-dog look he had ever witnessed since that time in Brazil. Canada's look said he had majorly changed the impression of France from his mind. Which meant Canada thought that France was an awesome guy now.

France sighed, "I'm too old for this…" He turned around, walking away, "Come on _Matthieu_, we have to save that idiot brother of yours…"

•••

It took several hours for Prussia to get to his house and prepare the things he was going to need. When he was in the middle of counting ammunition, someone knocked at his door. He crossed the living room and opened the door, just in time to hear Norway saying to Romania:

"…That's why Dan couldn't move. So Fin and Sweden took him back home," Norway said with a straight face, and an unreadable aura around him said he was satisfied with what he did.

"I-I see…" Romania was a little pale, "I didn't need to know all of it, you know?"

Prussia cut in, "State your business or leave."

"We are countries and unlike you we can't invade private property without serious consequences. Nonetheless, there's nothing stated about helping you upgrade your weapons for the fight and hint you to the exact place where England might be right now." Norway said that without taking a breath. It was possibly the longest sentence Romania and Prussia had ever heard him saying.

Snapping out of his stupor, Prussia nodded, letting them in.

"If you wanted weapons, I'd have given you mine." Romania said, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room. Norway, meanwhile, prepared the things for the ritual.

"It was necessary to tell West about it. And he wasn't going to listen quietly in the first place. It was meant to happen this way," Prussia replied evenly. "Besides, I don't trust your guns at all."

"Just because you're good at making guns doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face!" Romania yelled, annoyed.

Prussia just laughed and then said, "Hey, does that leave stains? West is gonna kill me if that leaves a mark!"

Now it was Romania's turn to laugh, while Norway replied, "Don't worry, we'll leave it how it was. Now bring the weapons to the center of the circle."

Romania began to chant some intelligible words. Norway approached Prussia, who was transfixed with the spirals of colors bating in the air, somehow introducing themselves into the weapons. He said to Prussia, "You are a courageous guy. Will you be ready for whatever comes to you at that place?"

Prussia smirked, "I will not fail for anything in the world. I'll bring my Hasi back."

Norway commented offhandedly, "I hope you aren't afraid of the dark…"

•To Be Continued•

**A/N: **I shall always believe in Prussia's awesomeness, this is a one man's quest… *nervous*. Also, we are very close to find how England and Prussia began to date each other [finally!] so stay tune for the last installments (yup, this story is reaching its end). Reviews are welcome, not _just_ alerts and favorites or _both at the same time_. It makes me sad, don't you appreciate the story? :c


	16. Chapter 16

**i . imgur mGsJI . jpg?1**

**A/N:** I am so sorry! I cannot express with words how sorry I am. It was not my intention to take this long to update this chapter. But the truth is that my classes got in the way (and other stuffs, ya know, like, real life (lol)). Fortunately, I am free and I plan to finish this! We stopped in the climax of England's (Iamsosorryohmygod) kidnapping. So basically, if you still remember *cries lol*, Scotland kidnaped England, taking him away from the others. Prussia is in his way to rescue him with Romania and Norway's help. While in another place a certain pair is exploring _new horizons_. I think the way I wrote this is understandable for those who don't remember the story *cries harder lol*. Thank you for your patience :'D here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

•••

His eyes were half open, he felt heavy and sluggish. He couldn't tell if it was day or night. He couldn't tell for how long he had been sleeping, but he was sure of one thing. He wasn't anywhere near London. Spirals and loops of many colors flew about the room, passing through the walls or simply ascending up to the ceiling and sticking like glue on it, glowing bubbles drifted above his head and small beings of different shapes scurried away as he rose from bed. England looked at himself extremely intently.

He sighed relieved; he has no more boobs.

England glanced up, beams of light twisted themselves against the surface of a high window. England stared at it for a while. He felt immersed in their movement; they were like dancers performing in a play. He found it curious, almost fascinating that he could feel so peaceful, even when a startling premonition of doom was growing inside his chest. The room was full of light; the creatures that were surrounding him were shining brightly.

He was thinking about what category those magical creatures belonged to when he heard something. The keys of a piano sounded in the distance. He rose from bed, and the creatures, the bubbles, spirals and loops of light scurried away as if a spell had been broken. The notes grew louder as he walked along the corridor; the intensity of the melody was very dominant. At some point, the scale of the notes and the speed of the play rose to something beautiful, it was frenetic and desperate; its feelings were crystal clear,_ pain_. Gradually, the music slowed down, to something soft, gentle and sweet but just as equally sad.

The music stopped abruptly as soon as England stepped inside the place where the music was being played.

Just as the previous room, transparent creatures floated freely within the walls of the room. It was spacious and austere; the only furniture was an old piano on the centre of the room. Four large windows gave a view of the forest outside, where more of those creatures roamed in the air.

"I'd have applauded you, but I am truly _angry_ at you." England said, calmly.

"I don't need praise," Scotland turned around, "come here." He ordered, leaning back on his seat.

England didn't wish to comply but his body apparently had other plans. He glared at his feet, while Scotland chuckled. England was in front of his brother (at a very polite distance) when he gripped his shirt forcing him closer. Scotland held England's torso with his gloved hand. England just stood there, rigid.

Scotland looked at him up and down, "You don't have idea how unsettling was to look at you as a woman." Scotland said with doubt.

England was quiet for a moment, "Why, yes. Just _fancy_, looking down there, and then, realizing that there _is nothing _there."

Scotland laughed, pulling England a bit closer.

"I should be beating the living shit out of you." England said, looking down at his brother. "Instead, I'm here powerless and absolutely mad. It feels good to have me at your mercy, doesn't it?"

Scotland held his gaze, "It's beyond wonderful."

England smiled, "What sad tosser you are, my _brother_."

•••

The contents of the glass ought to be put under the label of "Toxic", "Poison", "Highly dangerous" or simply; "_Drink this and die _" Such were Prussia's feelings as he distrustfully stared at a glass of some 'magical' content that Norway had prepared for him. The ex-nation swore he saw some kind of brownish piece of meat peeking on the surface for it to dive to the bottom as if it were alive.

"I'm not gonna drink that crap." Prussia said stubbornly.

"Yes you are." Norway said with his normal expressionless face.

"I gotta rescue my Hasi and you're trying to kill me before it!" Prussia protested.

Norway said dryly, "Without this. You are useless."

Prussia was offended and before he could retort to that statement Romania jumped in, "What my tactless friend tried to say is that to get where they are you have to have a certain… erm, _quality_ and you, unfortunately, I'm not saying _sadly_ or _oh dear lord what a worthless guy_, you don't quite have. So, for you to get there and have some kind of chance against him in that place you _have to_ drink it."

"I fucking saw you spiting inside it!" Prussia pointed accusingly at Romania.

"That was necessary,_ unfortunately_." Romania looked away, hiding his hands behind his back.

Prussia stared at him for a moment, "You're enjoying this, bastard."

Romania laughed, "Yes!"

"Although, he's enjoying it, his saliva has quite rich properties that−" Norway couldn't end the disgusting explanation as Prussia took the glass of unnamed contents with determination. When he was about to drink it, he saw an eye floating in it.

•••

"Ok. Let's get this straight. It didn't happen. Ok? You heard me. It had not happened. In fact the thing I'm talking about _is hypothetical_. I'm merely playing with a subject that shouldn't be played with at all. And I'm a fucking badass for talking about it. But that's beside the point. As a hypothetical fact, you under your 'sane state of mind'… Maybe that's asking too much. Okay under your _somewhat sane sense of self preservation _and_ good taste in alcohol_, you must think that it had never happened because it hasn't! You understand? Good. What. What do you mean that if it's a hypothetical situation it doesn't affect the reality and it _did_ happen? Dude, are you dumb or what? No, I said 'hypothetical' because this subject can't be approached in other way… What? OH MY GOD, SHUT UP! I'm not hearing it la-la-la _sha-la-la-la_…! Stop! Don't say it! I'm serious! ... Did you shut up? Huh? I haven't done such thing! _Gross!_ I didn't use my tongue! … Look what you made me say, fucking son of−… I'm done with you. I'm so done with you! Why I'm even trying? No-one is gonna believe you anyway… Nuh-huh, that's not gonna work with my- what are you touching? **_Hey_**, back off. To your corner! To your corner I say! Yes, over there where you're drinking that shit. Seriously, how can you drink so much vodka and not get drunk. Wait, what do you mean you're drunk? You never get drunk… Stop touching, I mean it! Don't touch my glasses! What do you mean I don't need 'em? I need my glasses, I can't see without them! … Stop twisting my words! I don't have those kinds of fetishes! ... Wha-wait… Hey… I mean… it…, _oh_…"

•••

Prussia laid on the ground, pale as a ghost and nearly as dead as one too.

"Stop being a cry baby, get up." Norway said without emotion whatsoever.

Romania poked Prussia's side with a stick, Prussia didn't move. "Hey, I think we broke something in him." Romania poked him again with force.

Norway glanced at Romania, then at Prussia and then at the path ahead of them, "He'll live."

Romania brightened, "You're right! Besides, if he dies we can have Anglia all for ourselves~." Romania stressed the last part with a wicked smirk, Norway's lips almost turned into a smile.

"_No_." Prussia said getting up, "The only one who's gonna have Hasi is my awesome self!" He staggered pitifully to the side.

"Right…" Norway said vaguely, "As you can see we are near the enemy's lore."

"He's our enemy really? I just thought he was pissed for some reason _all the time_ and that's why he did that to us." Romania tilted his head to the side.

When Prussia was able to stay straight, gazed ahead and saw a castle in the land of nowhere.

"This feels like a fairytale." Prussia observed in awe.

"Where do you think humans got inspiration?" Norway stated.

"Mmm…" Romania mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I'm just thinking about something that has been bothering me since the beginning of this whole mess." Romania crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go ahead, shoot." Prussia said while taking his equipment for the battle out of his bag.

"I understand that Scotland was mad at England when he got yelled at. I'm still proud of him about that, and he _got us_ yeah? He turned us in girls and whatnot but why did he took the bother to kidnap his own brother?"

"Didn't you know? He doesn't approve of me." Prussia said, while checking his ammo supply.

"Oh." Romania asked. "Why's that?"

Prussia opened his mouth just to close it again. Why, indeed, Scotland didn't approve? Leaving aside the fact that England wasn't underage and that he could very well make his own decisions as an adult, why was his brother so inflexible about their relationship?

"He is jealous." Norway slowly said.

There was silence.

"I'm not sure though, if it a brother complex or not." Norway said calmly.

"He-Hey," Prussia couldn't make quite the connection between those dots while Romania cackled beside him.

"However, the only evidence I have is that he has very blatantly interrupted spiritual sessions when I was with England in his house." Norway frowned imperceptibly, "That's why we don't do it in his place anymore."

_You sound like a child when your parents don't let you play with your best friend_, Prussia and Romania thought.

"Now that you point that out, there was a time when I was chanting spells with England and Scotland suddenly appeared and began to fight with him and then I was ignored for a while… that still hurts a bit…"

Norway stared blankly and Prussia ignored him.

"It's not a healthy relationship the two of them have. Someone should tell them to be more like… like… me and West."

Romania couldn't hide a snort.

"What? I'm a very good older brother for your information!" Prussia glared at them.

"Whatever." Norway said, "You are ready now. Have this, remember. You ought to use it with the final boss."

"This isn't a RPG game." Prussia said deadpan.

"Whatever."

•••

"Stop," Scotland said, while he tried to light a cigarette. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Away from you!" England said, "Isn't it obvious?" he left the room. Scotland took a drag, and then exhaled, white smoke joined the creatures in the air.

Scotland cracked his neck, stretching his arms above his head lightly. "Three... Two... One..." England appeared in the door where he left. He stood there, confused.

"What the-" England glared at the door. Then, he glanced sharply at his brother who was smoking serenely.

England opened the door closing it hard, just to reopen it and get inside again.

"What did you do!?" England yelled.

"Don't pretend you don't know, brat." Scotland said conceitedly.

"Undo it." England growled, glaring daggers at him.

Scotland inhaled his nicotine blissfully, "No."

England gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and asked, "The spells is on the doors or me?"

"It doesn't make a difference, does it?" Scotland asked, expressionless.

England walked forward, passing his brother's side; he looked outside. "You see, there is a _big_ difference." He opened the closest window, "If it's only on the doors, then I can do this!" It was a long fall down from the window; perhaps, it was a seventh floor fall.

He stepped on the edge of the window leaning dangerously forward. Immediately, Scotland yanked the back of England's shirt slamming the windows close.

"It's on the doors." Scotland spat, "Satisfied?"

England strained his clothes, "People who have no voice have to transmit their thoughts in some way. I don't have a voice with you, so I must use other means."

They stared at each other for a long time. England, indifferent and cold. Scotland on the other hand, wore an angry irritated expression. They didn't say anything after that, like they always did. Scotland took England's hand wordlessly pulling him along.

Scotland held his hand. Somehow Scotland's strong grip loosened, his fingers closing around England's, who did not reciprocate the gesture. The scene that flashed in England's mind consisted in him and his brother walking through a sea of twinkling creatures holding hands. It was real. It was absurd. _The horror_.

England was irked; he couldn't understand his brother one bit. Every time he tried to comprehend that black box that was his brother's mind he ended with a headache himself. England usually gave up when the situation turned out to be too complicated. And how the things were now, England did just that, he gave up. He just strolled along with his brother's steps.

But it wasn't as if he had given up with his escape plan.

England knew that he could go outside through the windows. He pondered the possibilities with a cold head, the chances of a severe injury if he decided to jump from the current floor.

It would probably be very painful indeed.

He was thinking about climbing a near branch of the big trees that surrounded the place when an explosion sounded in the distance. England stopped abruptly, he saw smoke rising up to the sky a few miles away. He looked outside; his heart began to beat faster. England smiled, it was decided. He was going to escape no matter what.

•••

Prussia didn't apply the old technique of stealth. Instead, he decided to make his presence known with style, in a moment he shamefully thought that he was using an American style but he disregarded that idea at once since he knew that it was impossible. He was too awesome to copy others. Although his thoughts were thinking such meaningful things he was making his way through a forest infested with monsters. It was easy to handle small creatures.

It was easy, _too easy_. He jogged for a while without inconveniences whatsoever until he reached a particularly humid part of the forest. To his right, small ponds scattered around the ground reflected the bright sunrays of the sun. Prussia stopped; something told him that that peaceful place was dangerous. Prussia quickly pondered about it, he could turn back and avoid the ponds but that would mean he would have to make a detour from his original plan.

Prussia reloaded his guns and charged forward. The castle where England was in was close. As he passed the small ponds of water a hiss began to sound in the air 'till a high screech stopped Prussia's advances. The ground beneath his feet trembled, it was tearing apart when thick roots protruded from under the earth. Prussia staggered back holding his weapons defensively as a huge rounded green creature shrilled angrily.

The creature stilled for a moment, its main bulb moved about Prussia's direction and it opened showing serrated teeth that a normal plan shouldn't have at all. Prussia smiled uneasily when the creature posture changed, it was ready to attack and so was Prussia. The grenade flew two seconds before the creature attacked and Prussia took cover behind a big tree in time of the powerful explosion.

But, it wasn't the end. The noise had alerted not only small monsters but also the rightful guarding of that land. A shiver ran down Prussia's spine when a dreadful howl thundered from the sky. He looked up and saw a shadow descending with a terrible speed. Prussia laughed humorlessly, "This is gonna be fun."

•••

"For how long are you going to behave like a brat?" Scotland scowled.

England regarded him with a condescending look, "For how long are you going to be a prick?"

England tried to remain calm despite the warfare outside. He frowned, his irritation from before had not ebbed in the slightest. This could have been avoided if he hadn't insulted him. But ultimately, some part of him knew that his brother was just looking for an excuse to butt in. He always did it. Since they were kids, it was his brother's sadistic pleasure to mess up with his life. Maybe some of his resentment showed in his face because his brother threw an encyclopedia at his face.

It hurt like hell.

Several curses later, England was handcuffed to a chair. Scotland stared at his handiwork with some sort of pride. "Bad children are punished." He turned around and barely avoided a flying book coming his way. He left before England could throw more things. But he didn't miss the quiet threat escaping England's lips. As he closed the door a small smile appeared on his face. It amused him to no end.

"He can try to resist as much as he wants," He opened the contiguous door that led him to the armory of the castle, he picked up a sword and opened other door, "But he had no choice but obey what I say."

The green scenery greeted him, the ground rumbled. The trees in front of him crumbled and his guardian fell at his feet, asleep. He looked ahead; a familiar and annoying face appeared.

"Yo," Prussia grinned, throwing something high up at Scotland's direction. He ran away as the small object fell, when the grenade landed on the ground Scotland was thinking, _really, he's such a handful of a little brother_.

There was an explosion in the next second.

•••

England knew that his brother was trying to control him, it was nothing new but he was so fed up with everything that he really didn't care for the consequences anymore. If this fight was a threat for the union of their countries, well, _fuck it all_. That conclusion remained in his mind as he slammed the chair he was chained at on the floor. After several attempts more the arm of the chair broke down. The handcuff was still attached at his right wrist but it was better than nothing. He still couldn't use the door so he had only an alternative left.

England walked to the only window of the room. His brother had kindly left him on the top floor. He cursed. That's why his brother had only left him chained to the chair. He thought that England wouldn't be so stupid to try to sneak out from that height. And he was right, England was not stupid. And yet he was on the edge of the window barefoot. He took a deep breath; he turned around testing the border below the window's edge. He was not going to jump off just because there was no way out.

He had a plan, the windows of the castle were many and there were and edge on each one, his plan was to use those borders as a climbing supports. The irregularity of the castle was acting on his favor. The next window was five steps away. He mustered his courage for a hop and a quickly hold of the top edge, he had everything pictured in his mind, he would turn around stand the closest possible of the border of the window he was standing on; he would push himself using the momentum to reach the next window.

Everything went as expected in his mind. Only in his mind, definitely. As soon as he jumped a strong wind shook his balance. Panic overwhelmed him, he was _falling_. When a mistake of this caliber happens, the time around seems to flow differently from reality. England became aware of everything around him. His heartbeats, the light reflected on the crystal of the window above. The subtle coldness of the air. The blue of the sky, the gray color of the castle and the _ground below_.

Death not even once crossed his mind. England was conscious only of the pain that could go through him if he didn't do something. The gears of the time went back to its course. England's hand caught a rough surface and in the next moment his muscles screamed in pain, the sudden shock that went over his arms from the impact of his weight was burning him inside out. His palms felt numb and hot, he trembled a little grinding his teeth and closing his eyes bearing the agony.

England left a shaky breath and looked in front of him. He knew what he had to do without thinking it twice and with resolve he kicked with all his might the window. The crystal shattered, he pushed him body in, falling heavily on the floor and on top of the shattered glass. He was sweating and shaking, England looked at his bloody hands.

"_Fuck_." He muttered before closing his eyes.

•••

_Crack_

Scotland's wristwatch glass cover cracked. He frowned imperceptibly while his hand held his sword and its sharp edge at Prussia's throat. Prussia was on the ground, his clothes battered by the fight. Scotland's clothes were intact. Scotland pushed the tip of the sword a bit making Prussia back away as he did so.

"Leave." Scotland ordered, glaring down at him.

Prussia stopped worrying about the imminent danger that the sword implied for a moment. He looked at Scotland's face searching for something and when he found it, he laughed. It wasn't as funny for Scotland since he pushed the sword forward forcefully.

"Wow,_ easy_ there. I need my head, you know?" Prussia said pulling away from the deadly weapon.

"Oh? What for?" Scotland smiled lopsidedly. "I thought you didn't use it."

Prussia snorted, "Well you're wrong, brother-in-law."

"Stop pushing your luck, _wanker_." Scotland spat angrily.

"I'm not the only one who's pushing _things_…" Prussia moved away again.

"Then, if you don't want to lose it. Leave!" Scotland yelled, using the tone of voice he used with stubborn subordinates.

"With all my pleasure, Your Highness!" Prussia grinned cheekily. Scotland actually stopped pushing his sword, "First though, give what's _mine_ back."

Prussia's words weren't leveled either was his temper, the same was for Scotland.

Scotland gave him a look that clearly said he was done for. Scotland raised his sword to make a direct strike in that instant Prussia with expertise and skill pulled out a gun from his booth aiming and pulling the trigger at Scotland's chest. The _bang_ that was expected to come out from the shot didn't echo. Scotland inspected his chest. There was something stuck in it.

"…a dart?" Scotland barely made a pause before ripping it out from his flesh.

Prussia stood dusting his pants, "Not only a dart. _The Dart!_ It's a big difference."

Scotland began to feel dizzy, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing really," Prussia shrugged, "I'm just ensuring my victory."

"Fuckin' scoundrel." It was taking a lot of effort for Scotland to stand straight.

"As if you're the one to talk!" Prussia was truly offended, "You kidnapped England! You destroyed Tony's house! You turned us in freaks! You made me fight my little brother and worst of all! It's your fucking fault I drank that shitty potion!"

Scotland swung his blade, almost cutting Prussia's throat.

"Damn, you sure are hard to kill. In more than one sense of course. Don't worry though, that thing is only going to make you sleep~! And meanwhile I'll taking England and you'll hopefully stay the hell away from us!"

"Haud yer weesht!" Scotland sung his sword again, this time faster.

"Holy-!" Prussia had to jump back, hitting his back on the wall of the castle. Once again the sword's tip was greeting his jugular. Scotland glared down at him his accent returning, "_Ah was gonnae lit ye bide but ye ur provin' tae be a pain in th' arse! Gie up, ye arenae gonnae tak' heem awa' frae me! He's mine!_"

One thrust of Scotland's arm and it was over.

Small rubbles fell on their heads, they looked up and their blood ran cold.

Once again the time flow stopped.

They became aware of the things surrounding them.

Idle thoughts were quickly disposed since the reason of their existence was falling from the sky.

•To Be Continued•

**A/N:** Happy New Year! :3

I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can but there are other responsibilities I can't afford postpone so it will possibly take a while again, I hope you understand (u_u).

Also, this chapter isn't proofread so if you find some mistake please point it out and I'll fix it :D

Okay that's all for now, see you next chapter! Have a nice day~!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I hope with this I have redeemed myself at least a bit (lol). Also, just for you to not get confused; this starts with a flash back. Later on you will surely know when we get back to the present, okay? This is the promised beginning of Prussia and England's relationship! (Finally! D:) Enjoy!

•••

Time, space, perception of reality and knowledge of the self; each person had a subjective point of view regarding those concepts. For example, one person can view herself or himself as good-looking when looking at her or his reflection in the mirror. Likewise, his or her perception could change to see himself or herself as ugly in the same mirror. People could think anything of themselves as long as they believe it was real. That simple decision can make a person sad or happy. Just by it, she or he could truly believe that in this wide world with thousands of persons living on earth, is completely alone.

•••

The clutter of silverware echoed as it fell in the sink of the kitchen of the modest restaurant. People chattered on their tables. Forks and knives clattered against each other as the customers ate their food. The restaurant was small and the place was crowded. The rain falling outside made people find shelter where was available. They took the opportunity to eat until the rain was over. It felt cramped and hot and yet England felt cold.

England sat on the table in front of the huge window that gave the rainy outside view. The curtain of water fell incessantly; the water ran down the sewers on the streets. Cars passed by in a flash, splashing water on the sidewalk again and again in an almost interminable motion loop. The sky was gray and sad. England stared silently at the rain, his face stoic.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" a voice asked politely.

England glanced in the direction of the voice, "Just give me the special."

"Alright." The waitress nodded and left.

"Indeed." England muttered to himself, "What do I want?"

That simple question held a much deeper meaning. His fingers itched, he was craving for something. He had felt this feeling for a long time but he had always been able to subdue it before. And he was going to do it again no matter what, at least that was he believed. The waitress came with his order and he ate in silence, the noise that surrounded him was deaf to his ears. When he finished, he paid the bill and directed his steps to the exit, he opened his umbrella submerging himself in the ice cold humid breeze and rain that awaited him outside.

•••

England hated smell smoke and he disliked its taste with passion but as always bad habits die hard and in his case it never did. He was smoking in the place where he could not care the smell. He also had a bottle of brandy by his side. A thunder rumbled in the sky. England inhaled his nicotine, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment, and then he exhaled enjoying the light scorching sensation in his throat.

He drank his brandy, his eyes strangely clouded. He flopped on his back for once not caring about the dust getting on his clothes. He looked at the ceiling, cobwebs hung on the supports of the roof. England looked at his right, lots of boxes covered with blankets. He frowned, propping himself up with his elbow. He did not remember what was inside those boxes.

The blond swayed sideway as he tried to stand, "Get a hold of yourself," he told himself, "You're an alcoholic and an Englishman. So you can do this." When he was about to remove the blankets he stopped abruptly, "I'm not an alcoholic." With that said he removed the blankets.

The rain slowly ebbed outside. England stared at the contents inside the first box. One last thunder crossed the sky before the silence settled around England, choking him. He turned around too fast; he began to feel dizzy and chose to sit on the ground again. England brought his hands to his face, pressing them hard until he saw white through his eyelids.

A tired long sigh was the only sound that broke the heavy silence.

Inside the box memories of the past began to haunt England's wounded soul again. Things he had tried to bury long ago crept in his dazed mind, engulfing him in desperation and regret. He often thought about things he could have done, things he could have said, and harder than anything things he should not have done. It hurt thinking about a past he knew he could not fix no matter how hard he tried.

And now, the things he thought forgotten came back, simple toys, clothes and papers. It was surprising how those harmless things could bring him to this state. England grabbed the bottle of brandy and gulped it down 'till there was nothing left. '_Just like me_…' England thought laughing humorlessly.

He lit another cigarette, closing his eyes, thinking idly if it was possible to die by just holding his breath for a few seconds. It was not possible of course, so he laid on his back, he exhaled, "Really…" he said, looking at the tip of his cigarette as it ashes softly fell, "What do I want?"

•••

England grumbled without care of what others thought, he had a horrible hangover and he was blaming it on the person in front of him. America was giving his speech for the meeting they were holding. Many of them were not paying attention, like France since he was too busy flirting. Spain was doing the same with Romano, actually to England's eyes everyone was flirting at some level and that pissed him off greatly.

His fingers began to itch again; he needed a smoke so badly. His behavior was slightly different from normal but it did not seem worth to pay attention for the others. Everyone seemed occupied in their own world which was fantastic really, but England just wanted to get out, he kept looking at this wristwatch praying to the gods to fast forward the meeting.

He was so absorbed in his desperation that he did not notice someone sitting beside him until he spoke.

"I've seen you in bad days, but man," England looked beside him frowning, "You look like shit."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but you don't see me complaining for looking at your face, do you?" England said coldly.

"Wow," he laughed, "You're in one shittiest day of the month, right?"

England was silent.

"Hey," he prodded England, his hand was swatted away immediately.

"Pardon me, but you are obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn of the nonsense that comes from your mouth." England gave him a dark look.

He laughed, "Well thank you for your honesty!"

"Don't thank me for insulting you," England smirked, "It was my pleasure."

"England! Brother!" Germany barked at their direction, giving Prussia a look of:_ don't make me regret bringing you here_.

They both stayed quiet for fifteen minutes, and England was actually able to pay attention to the meeting during that time. He saw from the corner of his eye Prussia doodling on a page. It was, probably, the drawing of a knight fighting a dragon with a sword. The knight was Prussia obviously, England rolled his eyes. Then he drew the shaky form of a high tower were a supposedly princes was sticking her head out from a window.

Prussia noticed England and drew two thick eyebrows on the princess's face. England actually almost laughed at the sorry drawing but covered his mouth with his hand and coughed lightly to pretend what really was happening. Prussia tore out a piece of paper and wrote hastily on it.

_Glad you finally smiled._

England read it; he looked around discreetly, writing a reply. _Yeah._

_So, would you tell me what's gotten you so bad?_

_No._

_Come on!_

_No._

_Let's get a drink after the meeting then._

_OK._

Prussia did not believe what he was reading; he thought it was going to be harder to coax England to accompany him; that showed him how bad England was feeling. They did not hold a conversation after that but strangely enough England did not need the cigarette anymore.

•••

"Dude, I think you should stop drinking." Prussia commented, shocking himself in the process. It was odd of him to say something like that but seeing England drown in alcohol actually made him feel that way.

England looked up from his drink; he was hunched, almost resting on the table, "No."

"No matter how funny is to see you like this," Prussia started, "I think the reason of why you're drinking is wrong."

"Reasons?" England repeated, "You don't know anything."

"Exactly, I can see it's not right." Prussia spoke, serious.

England stared at his eyes, a deep red, he chuckled, "I don't know if I can stop, you know?" he drank more of his drink, "Because I know something is broken in here," England smiled without meaning, pointing at his chest with his thumb, "I've been trying to repair it any way I can." He raised his hand, ordering at the waitress for another drink, "So far nothing has worked, and I'm afraid_ nothing_ will."

The waitress came with his order, the glass stayed in the middle of the table, England staring at Prussia triumphantly, as if his own hopelessness was a price he had won. He reached for the glass; he took the handle when a hand covered his own. Prussia skin was paler than his, England had not noticed before.

"We will figure something out." Prussia said simply.

His hand stayed over England's for a little longer, they were looking at each other eyes intently, it seemed as if the people around had disappeared from existence. Prussia's hand was warm; his eyes were deep and boundless.

"Let's get you home, yeah?"

Prussia held out his hand to England.

England stared at it and then at the glass, slowly, he stretched his hand, gripping firmly the hand that was offered to him.

•••

The lamp on the nightstand gave a warm light to England's room. It was raining outside, England's mind wandered while his eyes contemplated drops of water falling smoothly on the glass of the window. The door of his room opened, Prussia walked over the bed, and England turned around letting him know he was awake. Prussia set a glass of water on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He threw his boots unceremoniously on the floor and then lay on the bed in front of England.

England stared at him curiously and Prussia answered his unspoken question, "I can't leave someone who could drown with his own vomit."

England grimaced, "Lovely."

Prussia chuckled. They stayed in silence, Prussia gazing openly at England's green eyes. While England wondered what was passing through the other's mind. It felt unusually comfortable to stay like this. It was nice. It was so nice.

"I'm tired of feeling alone." England said softly, avoiding Prussia's eyes, "Felling hollow. I want to be more than… than just a lonely nation…" he spoke frankly, and he knew it was the alcohol speaking for him. Or likely, he was planning to blame the alcohol of everything if the opportunity presented.

Prussia's gaze did not wavered, he reached for England's face and rubbed his thumb on his cheekbone, "I know."

England chortled, "Do I look that pathetic?" he grabbed Prussia's hand removing it from his face, he did not let go of it.

"No." Prussia said, "You look angry and annoyed, never pathetic. I'll say your stubbornness pretty much saves your image." He grinned, squeezing England's hand.

"I see…." England frowned, "Then, how do you know how I feel?"

Prussia moved closer, "I just do."

•••

It was almost noon by the time England woke up. He looked beside him, finding the side of the bed empty. He raised the sheets and saw that his pants were still in place; he groaned and lay back down on bed again. But then the bell ringing forced him to climb out of bed. He walked grouchily to the front door. There was a mirror beside the door but he did not care to look at his reflection. England opened the door flinching at the sunlight hurting his eyes. A bit after he saw Prussia holding a bag with grin pasted on his face.

"Hah?" England uttered confused.

"I'm gonna stay here for a few days since West is really angry with me, you don't mind do you?" He entered before England could refuse.

"Wait. Wait, wait a moment." England said, but Prussia was already climbing up the stairs with determination. England decided to go after him but a glimpse of his reflection halted his steps. He looked horrified at his reflection. His hair. Oh dear lord, his hair!

"It looks like a nest!"

•••

Later that evening Prussia cooked for both of them. It was not bad, it was almost delicious but England was not ready to praise the man just yet. They talked, they laughed, they fought, they teased each other and they enjoyed those moments with passion.

Days passed and a strange routine was born. England still had his job but now he looked forward for the end of it, because someone was waiting for him. Prussia would insist in cooking every meal. The English man would halfheartedly agree with it. When they needed something for dinner they would go to buy it at the super market and cook together (England just put the table and served the drinks though).

A few times they went out. Once to the aquarium where Prussia laughed of England's misfortune when he toppled with someone losing his ice cream in the process. Prussia bought England another after the accident.

Two weeks passed with them having that abnormal dynamic.

England realized that he had not have desired to smoke in the entire time Prussia had been living with him. That frightened him. What would happen if it happened again? It was worse; Prussia was not even under his care. It seemed the other way around actually. It made him uneasy; he did not know what to do. Prussia noticed it. England tried to avoid the topic the best he could but it was futile.

"What do you want?" England asked, trying to hide the note of anxiety of his voice. But as he asked that question popped up in his head, _what do I want?_

Prussia remained in silence, his face serious, "You."

•••

There was no logic for what happened. They were running in a labyrinth full of mixes emotions and undone wishes. They drank every one of their impulses, without thinking, just feeling; they accepted each other's needs with open arms. Their hearts drummed hard against their chests again and again, shutting down their minds. It was so loud and so noisy, nevertheless, beautiful and striking. Sheer bliss shot through their beings, hot hypnotic ecstasy cursed through their voices. They forgot about the outside world, barely noticing how everything faded away in a deep silence, they removed their deceitful masks to lose themselves into an ocean of hope and satisfaction until the morning came.

•••

It was so hard to speak to each other the next morning. At least for England it was really awkward. His breakfast before him and Prussia was across the table drinking hot chocolate.

"Hey," Prussia cut through the silence.

England decided to eat, "Yeah?"

"About last night," Prussia looked uncomfortable.

England just glanced at him briefly. He was not going to name what they did, because he did not have the slightest idea what was it in first place.

Prussia cleared his voice, "I wasn't thinking properly and-" England tensed half way the sentence. He rose from his seat glaring at Prussia. Was he saying last night was one night only? That was what he meant? Why was he so angry? Why did he feel that way? Why was it hurting so much? Prussia widened his eyes and rose from his seat as well.

"Wait! That's not what I mean!" Prussia hastily said, "You got it wrong!"

"Oh? Well, you clearly said that you weren't thinking properly, didn't you? I hope you have a safe trip back to Germany. Goodbye."

"Oh fuck no! Don't go before I explain things!" Prussia yelled, and now he looked angry.

"I think I understood it quite perfectly." England said glaring.

"No, you _don't_." Prussia hissed angrily, "This is why I wanted to wait! You don't fucking let other people talk and you jump into your own conclusions! I told you I wasn't thinking properly before because _I wasn't_. I wanted to properly date you. But you acted like you always do and I freaked out because I wanted it as well and you didn't leave other choice!"

England looked doubtful and Prussia seemed frustrated, "I don't know what to do with you!"

"What?"

"You have to realize you're pretty distrustful of everyone! You know, if I made the first step this wouldn't have worked out. And clearly what I thought is becoming true. It's an infuriating part of you but still I love it. I thought that to overcome that I just needed to work harder. I love how you still believe those jackets in your closet are still usable. I love how your nose wrinkles when you frown. I love how hard you try not to laugh at my jokes. I love it when you're angry. I love you even more when you're happy. I love your eyes, they are so green and deep and beautiful… You have no idea how much I love you. You don't know how much you mean to me."

England was speechless and he surely was red to the tip of his ears.

"But I screwed it up, didn't I?" He laughed sadly, "I'll be gone before you know it…"

England could not speak; he followed Prussia with his gaze as he tried to pass him by. He was going. And if before it hurt, the thought of his parting was unbearable. Prussia was leaving. Just like that person. Was he going to make the same mistake? He gripped Prussia's arm before he could leave the kitchen, he knew if the things were not settle he could probably lose something magnificent.

"If you l-love me," England cursed his stuttering, "what didn't you let me know before?"

Prussia smiled, and England finally noticed how handsome he was, "I'm doing it right now."

•••

In bed, Prussia played with England's fingers while England stared at Prussia's skin dazedly.

"You know, when I saw you that day, I kind of knew what you were thinking. And I felt angry at you, because I thought about the things you were thinking were stupid. But I understood it too, you know? I know how lonely one can be at times, but, I was still angry because you had more than me, have much more than me. You have a name, you are a nation, and you aren't.., like me. You have your people, but what do I have? I don't even know _why_ I'm still alive. I really didn't care before. – Now, I'm scared. Scared that one day I'll vanish, I feel scared that one day I will cease to exist. I'm scared of losing you."

There was a brief pause before England said, "I don't want that."

"Me neither." Prussia intertwined their finger together.

England stared at Prussia face, "It's fine…"

"Huh?" Prussia turned fully toward England.

"It's fine with me," England looked away bashful of what he was going to say, "If you fall in love with me…"

Prussia laughed softly, "Silly," he pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, "I've been in love with you since a long time ago."

•••

They still did not live together. Clearly, there were a few who were a nuisance, namely, the idiotic trio (America, France and Scotland). So, Prussia just brought his stuff over, but he was careful not to bring much since Germany had been questioning his outings nowadays. But it was good while it lasted; it was hard for the both of them since they could not stay completely with each other. But they bore it quite well. Finally, they felt that they had learnt from past experiences_. I'm fucking wiser, Hasi_. As Prussia kindly phrased for England.

One night when England was reading a book, Prussia paced on the room. England finally noticed it and asked what was wrong. Prussia wore his serious expression, which England found really attractive, not that he was going to admit it in front of the German though, Prussia climbed the bed hovering over England.

"I love you." Prussia said with his serious expression still in place, England shivered lightly.

"I know. I do too." When Prussia was serious it always got the best of England's expressions and confessions.

"I might not be a great gentleman or a nation," Prussia said, "But I swear upon my life, I will make you happy."

England felt stupidly happy already.

"Will you stay with me?" Prussia asked.

England's face redder more.

"I'm asking you to stay with me, what do you say?" Prussia lowered his face, snuggling in England's neck.

England's heart was beating so fast, he felt so, so happy, "…_yes_…"

•••

England groaned opening his eyes slowly. He blinked not recognizing his surroundings. Strange white creatures floated about his head. He felt his palms burn, he looked at them and cursed. Slowly, he remembered where he was. The castle. He remembered falling and then grabbing the edge of the concrete and he swung himself inside that room. For how long he had been sleeping? England was not sure.

'At least I had a pleasant dream.' He thought while trying to stand, shards of glass were everywhere on the floor and it was dangerous. 'Two days after I accepted, things got complicated. Go figures, my luck respecting romance simply sucks.' England was not in a cheery mood. His body hurt all over, especially his arms and hands.

But he was standing, hurt and battered but with his head held high. He stared with hate at the only thing that kept him away from freedom. England kicked the door hard, cursing at it hatefully.

"I just want to fucking leave!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. England breathed in hanging his head a bit. He noticed the white creatures moving, he stared dumbfounded when the creatures entered the keyhole, there were a some noises after and the door opened by itself. England pushed it and stepped outside carefully. He was amazed, it was outside. He wanted to shout _freedom_! But alas, he could not do it as he heard a pounding nearby.

"You son of a bitch! Open up!"

It was a familiar voice. England approached carefully, rounding the shape of the castle. There he was, Prussia kicking one door in a similar way England had done. It was clear he wanted to get inside, probably to rescue him. That warmed England's heart, happiness spread in his chest. He walked toward the angry German. For some reason he was amused.

"Hey," England called, unable to suppress a smile.

Prussia turned around. He could not believe what he was looking. He sprang to England in one shift motion, he wrapped his arms around him and England groaned.

"Not so hard. It hurts." England informed disappointingly.

Prussia pushed himself away scanning England up and down, "_Scheisse!_ Your hands!"

"Well yeah," England looked away ashamed, "It didn't go as planned."

"Let's get out of here." Prussia said, pushing England gently, "Your psycho for a brother is probably still looking for you. We both saw you fall! What the hell were you thinking?!"

England flinched; it was rare for Prussia to do the scolding. "I said it didn't go as planned."

"We'll talk about that later. Let's hurry." Prussia pushed him towards a specific direction. England glanced over his shoulder, he saw Scotland watching them. It was for a few seconds but they held their gazes. England decided to turn around and not look back. They did not get in any troubles as they walked on. They met Norway and Romania in their way back.

England's injuries were treated and finally they were able to leave the land.

•••

"So, those things helped you escape?" Norway asked sipping his cup of tea.

"Yes." England answered.

"Hmm." Norway frowned lightly, "That's certainly… _peculiar_."

"_Peculiar_?"

Norway nodded, "Well, we'll taking our leave." Norway beckoned Romania who was sitting beside him.

"Wha-?" Romania was puzzled, Norway pointed to England and the person beside him. "Oh! Alright, see you later Anglia!" And they left in a hurry.

England looked beside him, Prussia had fallen asleep. He chuckled, "Hey, you should go to bed."

Prussia slowly regained his senses, he looked at England, he moved and wrapped his arms around him bringing him down with him on top of the couch. He started kissing his jaw softly, holding his nape up to deepen it. Prussia's left hand roamed down England's torso, Prussia kissed his lips, his cheek his forehead, he wanted to kiss everything he could touch with his mouth. He was not getting enough of England.

"It feels as if been years since I last touched you…" Prussia said huskily, brushing his nose against England's neck.

"I feel the same," England's pupils were dilated, "Why don't we do something about it?"

Prussia smirked, "I reckon you have an idea?"

England nibbled Prussia's lips, "I think I have an idea of what to do."

"Awesome!"

•To Be Continued•

**A/N:** Wheee~! I finished faster than expected! Rejoice! (Rejoice I tell you! You on the back stop picking your nose!) I'm so thankful for my random playlist this time helped me (lol) old songs revived my spirit. Maybe the nostalgia encouraged me to work harder and write 'till 3 on the morning XD yup, I'm still up! That tells you that this is without previous proofread. So if you spot a mistake let me know and I'll fix it right away. And I'm going to sleep! See ya~!


	18. Chapter 18

"What is that you express in your eyes? It seems to me more than all the print I have read in my life." – Walt Whitman

(youtube) /watch?v=anbw0ue2XVI

•Roads ahead•

Prussia stirred in his sleep; he turned on the bed stretching his arm to the opposite side. He groped up and down on the sheets without finding any source of warmth. He cracked an eye open.

"England?" Bleary-eyed he asked softly, but there was no response to his call. Prussia sat upright looking around a bit confused. He rubbed his face with his hands, and then he jumped out of bed going downstairs, he headed to the kitchen.

But England wasn't there, Prussia turned around ready to search in another room when he saw a note on the dining table.

_I went out. I have to settle some matters. I'll be back by noon. I'll bring sweets and something else for diner.  
>— England<em>

Prussia frowned at this, he went to the hallway fully intending to use the phone when he found another note pasted on it.

_By 'matters' I mean my brother. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. And by bring 'something else' I meant 'someone'. If everything goes accordingly you can guess who is that someone.  
>— England<em>

Prussia scratched his head, unsure if what England was trying to do was a good thing. So, he decided to call him nonetheless. He dialed England's number. It began to ring and soon he heard a beeping sound behind him. Prussia looked on the couch but there was nothing despite the noise coming from it. He looked under the sofa finding England's cell phone and another note.

_If you found this, it means you were going to call me regardless of what I stated before. I will state it again. You do not need to worry. I will be back. I have to face him. I have to speak with him alone. Trust me.  
>— England<em>

Prussia sighed, "You didn't have to leave your phone behind" _or do this unnecessary stuff_. The bell of the front door rang. He wondered who it was, Prussia was sure it wasn't England since it was too early. He looked at himself in the mirror beside the door. _I always look awesome_, he thought and opened the door.

"_¡Buenos días amigo del alma~!_" Spain said, very cheerfully in Spanish.

"Mornin'." Prussia said mildly confused by the greeting. Spain came in and Prussia closed the door.

Before Prussia could ask what Spain was doing there, he spoke, "I came to deliver this wicked evil item of your partner." Spain sat on the couch of the living room setting a paper bag on top of the coffee table, he unwrapped it to show a human skull with strange words craved on it.

Prussia made a face.

"Don't ask me," Spain said, "This is Romania's gift for England." Spain shuddered. "I don't want to know to whom it belonged…"

"I'm good not knowing too," Prussia agreed. "You want some coffee?"

"Yes!" Spain replied following Prussia into the kitchen. "Hey, where's Eyebrows?"

"He's out." Prussia set the kettle on the stove.

Spain gasped, "Don't tell me he dumped you?!"

Prussia turned around quizzically, "I don't know what goes in your head sometimes. But to clarify it. No, he hasn't dumped me or has gotten tired of me. That's not going to happen. I am _me_ after all. Let's change the topic, you're hiding something. Spit it out."

Spain grinned, "I'm that obvious?"

"No." Prussia prepared the coffee, "I just know you."

Spain chuckled, "I was thinking it'll be good for the three of us to get a drink, that's all."

Prussia gave him the cup of coffee, Spain thanked him and sipped.

"Francis is here." Prussia sipped his own cup.

Spain grinned evilly, "Yes. I forced him to wait in the car."

"In this freezing cold?"

"_Si~._" Spain laughed merrily.

"Then I'll take my time to look presentable." Prussia laughed with his trademark laugh, he was satisfied and oddly happy.

Meanwhile France cursed, making his way to the front door where he would yell at them angrily for leaving him out in the cold. Prussia passed the living room where England's present watched him pass by with hollow empty eyes. Prussia shivered and wondered what it was but decided to run upstairs, there was a bar with his name waiting after all!

•••

Bulgaria blocked the strike using the back of his sword in order to prevent the fatal blow. He pushed forward with all his might while his opponent, Romania, tried to bring him down to his knees. Bulgaria gritted his teeth, in a final effort he mustered his strength to push Romania away and make room for himself. It worked but it was for a short while. Romania attacked again. The only thing Bulgaria could do was dodge the rain of blows.

He just hoped for his bones to remain complete.

Bulgaria was struggling to keep the pace, while Romania laughed at it all, clearly enjoying sparring. Romania was so engrossed in the play that he didn't notice where they were heading until it was too late. Bulgaria tripped on the foot of an old armor, falling down. Romania launched forward wrapping his arm around Bulgaria's head.

_Crack._

"_Oh my God_…" Bulgaria uttered in shock, "What did it break? Was my head? Was my neck? Oh my God I won't move until I know what it broke. I'll be crippled, won't I? My spine must be broken. I'm going to move in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Oh no, how the hell am I supposed to maintain the horses?! I'm done. My life, everything I've fought to so far has gone waste. Oh no. Oh no."

Romania, who stared at Bulgaria's rant in some sort of fascination, laughed, "You're not broken!"

Bulgaria turned to him, tears of joy brimming in his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Romania said smiling, "The thing that broke was my arm!"

Bulgaria's relief turned into horror, "_Oh. My. God!_" Bulgaria sat straight instantly.

"Dude, relax," Romania said still with a smile, "Everything is fine."

His arm didn't look fine at all.

"Fine?! Fine?! Look at your arm! We need to go to the hospital! Ah, but we are too far away from the city! I'll call a doctor right away to tell him you broke your arm and that you are in pain. You are in pain, aren't you?! Stop smiling! You broke your freaking arm! Cry, curse, yell or something!"

Romania held his arm to his chest, "It hurts," before Bulgaria could interrupt him he continued, "But I'm also happy. I like it when you worry about me. Also, I'm happy you didn't get hurt. I mean, I was the one suggesting the game."

"You didn't '_suggest _it'. You '_forced_ it'." Bulgaria corrected, frowning, fighting the blush on his face. He hated when Romania said embarrassing things.

"Either way," Romania laughed, "I'm glad you're safe."

Bulgaria loved and hated that childlike smile of his, because he knew that when he used that smile he could get almost anything from him.

"Can you stand? We have to do something about that arm." Bulgaria asked more calmly.

"Yup! But don't worry we can make a potion to cure this! Norway gave me the recipe before."

Bulgaria stared at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah! Don't worry the ingredients aren't so bad! I promise you won't throw up this time!" Romania smiled with that smile. The only thing he could do was hope that Norway's medicine worked. But if in case it didn't work, he was going to bring him to the doctor Romania wanted it or not.

"Ah," Romania stood.

"What? Does it hurt?" Bulgaria rushed to his side.

"No. Yeah. I mean that I think we need dry eyeballs of some kind of lizard, I think I got that but its bile is… wow, you look green!"

Bulgaria ran to the nearest bathroom. Romania hummed to himself, he was glad to be back to their routine, he followed Bulgaria's trail of destruction slowly.

•••

Iceland fidgeted under their gazes. Norway was as impassive as ever but Iceland knew better what turmoil of emotions his visage hid. Sweden also seemed different from his usual scowl; even Finland showed extra concern in his face. Denmark actually seemed proud which was worrisome on its own. Iceland could only wait for the verdict.

"Go for it Ice! Don't forget to use protection though! My advice for you it's that you should do it in the sea, it's fucking romantic." Denmark puffed his chest, proudly.

Norway whacked the back of Denmark's head, "Anko, stop spitting nonsense if you don't want to sleep with the fish you love so much tonight."

Sweden glared at the same time at Denmark. "Denmark, qui't (shut the fuck up)."

"Ice-kun has gotten so big." Finland sighed, dreamily.

"Argh!" Iceland screamed in frustration, "Guys, stop. I'm not marrying him. I just asked him out. Well, no. I only invited him to eat. No. It's not a date. I just, I just want to spend some time with him. That's all. I'm not proposing or anything. OK?"

"Aww, he thinks it's only a date. Isn't he cute?" Denmark cooed.

"You don't have to be shy, Ice-kun. We are going to help you in this date!" Finland declared happily.

"It's not a date!"

"Mm (I disagree with that)." Sweden grunted.

"Sverige is right." Norway said, "This isn't only a date. You… You are planning to have sex with him aren't you?"

"No!"

"Hahaha! Ice still believes that!"

"Anko, shut up. You're not helping."

"Ice-kun, I think you should wait." Finland said gently, Sweden nodded beside him.

"I swear I'm not planning that! Could all you stop it already?!" It was weird for Iceland to raise his voice but after the pressure he was put on with until know anyone could snap.

Or cry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Norway asked after a while, he was serious. Iceland understood that all of them were concerned about him. And although he was scared of what might happen next, he was sure that if he at least tried to do it right now, he wasn't going to regret it in the future.

Iceland looked straight at his brother, "I am. I like Hong Kong. I want to know what happens next. I mean it."

The four stared, Finland smiled gleefully, Sweden cracked a half smile and Norway patted Iceland's head. Denmark on the other hand, left the room. They were puzzled as to why he left so suddenly, but all of them to a certain degree knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Okay!" Denmark said from the doorway, "Since it's been decided. Guys, let us all give Ice… _The Talk_." He was holding a cucumber and a condom. Iceland buried his face into one of the cushions of the couch while the mayhem burst behind him back.

•••

China sat perfectly still on the floor, Hong Kong was in front of him in a similar position. They stayed in silence, they had talked what was needed and now they were meditating. They were calming their spirits to take the best course of action regarding the future decisions. In a sense, they were talking to God inside their hearts.

"What have you chosen?" China quietly asked.

Hong Kong replied, "I have already chosen my path, Teacher. I shall stay truthful to myself."

China sighed, "This part of you is so like that eyebrow bastard."

Hong Kong smirked but remained silent.

"So, when it's the appointment?" China asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Hong Kong replied, a slight change could be seen in him, his eyes softened, it was tenderness and love. "I'll be seeing him in Berlin."

"Germany?" China frowned, "You are not planning on marry him are you?"

"Only if, like, the opportunity arises." Hong Kong said slyly.

China sighed again, "I don't understand your jokes."

"Who said I was joking?" Hong Kong said but before China could question him more, he left saying that he needed to prepare for the flight.

Chine sighed once again, and walked to the corridor that led to the gardens. The first veil of snow covered the entire place. There were no starts in the sky. It's been a while since he last has seen one in his land. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Korea's presence until he was pounced from behind and his chest fondled indiscriminately.

Korea settled down until he was moaning in pain on the floor, China pressed his foot down on Korea's back angrily, "I'd told you a million times already. Don't do that!"

"Aniki is not fun!" Korea managed to complain.

"I never said I was!" China stomped his foot one last time before releasing the wounded Korea, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I just came to pass a message!" Korea pouted, "Japan called. He wanted to leave his greetings. Also, he didn't explain it to me but, he said that the starts are still there."

China listened, slowly smiling, and chuckling at last. "Let's make a wish them." He said, Korea looked confused; China laughed again feeling a weight lifting from his chest. The white snow fell delicately in front of them. And a happy memory of a distant past lingered in his mind. A handsome brunette smiling happily extending his arms and asking for a hug.

•••

Japan stared at the garden outside, he didn't know why he had called China's place but it just felt right to do it in the moment. The breeze was cold against his skin. He stood from the floor, opening the sliding door. He closed quietly as to not disturb the ones inside the room. Italy was lying on the floor, half of his body hidden under the kotatsu, he was sleeping near Germany who was trying to revise some papers while fighting the urge to pat Italy's head.

Japan smiled amused walking over the available spot on the kotatsu.

"I apologize for intruding like this." Germany said serious, "But he was really persistent as to come."

"It is no problem at all, Germany-san." Japan said politely.

"You are too lenient on him." Germany said, Japan just smiled. And then, Germany realized that the one spoiling Italy over was him. The main source in fact. He blushed, ashamed. Japan just reassured him that it was fine, that it was better to have company in the cold days.

"By the way, where are Hungary and Austria-san?" Japan poured some tea.

"I think Hungary said she needed to buy something. So, Austria went with her."

"I see." They sipped the tea, "Has Prussia-san called you?"

Germany set his cup down, "No, he hasn't."

A tense silence remained in the air for a few minutes until Japan spoke.

"I believe everything will turn out alright in the end."

"My brother doesn't think in consequences. He just barges in with all his might." Germany exhaled exhausted, "He is an idiot."

"Germany-san should give Gilbert-san a bit more credit." Japan poured some more tea.

Germany didn't comment, a deep frown on his face.

"When he's ready he will call you. After all, he is your brother." Japan said. "Do you not trust him?"

Italy curled up closer next to Germany's leg, Germany shifted his gaze to him. His eyes softened at the sight of Italy's innocent sleeping face.

"I do trust him," Germany adjusted his position for Italy to use his leg as a pillow. "I guess, I just don't want him to suffer again."

"_Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu._" Japan said to himself and then smiled facing Germany, "Gilbert-san will succeed."

Patting Italy's head unconsciously, "I know," Germany half smiled, "He's my brother."

•••

Bottles of several branches of alcohol were scattered about the floor of the moving train. In the far corner of the cargo room two people were pressed against each other closely. The snow flew by rapidly as the speed of the train break into the air. The noise of the tracks of metal echoed all around them. Wood boxes were clustered along the space inside.

America sneezed.

"_будь здоров_." Russia replied happily.

America sniffled angrily. Russia tilted his head to the side, thinking. "You're angry." He said with a smile.

America turned to the side with murderous intent, "You don't say?" America inched closer, looking about to snap. "I've been yanked around by you and your messed-up sister all around the globe! I haven't got a time to breathe normally since this whole mess happened! I've only eaten gross stuff and my boss is freaking out 'cuz he thinks I'm instigating a war! I even got Mattie involved! And who do you think the fault is?!"

Russia made a delighted face and laughed, "You're a funny guy."

"I'm not joking!" America screamed angrily, "I don't even know why I'm doing this!"

Russia was still staring at him with a smile, "Isn't because you're afraid of confronting England?"

America stilled. Now, Russia's smile seemed to be mocking him, "I think that you're just running away from him and helping me is a good excuse. Aren't you just lying to yourself?"

America opened his mouth but he couldn't retort to that. Russia's words weren't incorrect but they weren't right either.

"…I…" America began, "I might have done it for that reason at first. I was confused. I just couldn't accept it. I hadn't even once questioned our relationship. And it was okay with me. He was there. He was always there. So, I didn't have to worry. I was a fool. I am a fool."

Russia stayed quietly listening beside him.

"You know, these couple of days, I've been thinking. I've been thinking a lot. And, I love him." A gush of wind whistled outside, its cold making its way inside. "When I saw him with Prussia, he looked so happy. I hadn't seen him that happy since years ago. It hurt. But I want him to be happy…"

"Mm," Russia muttered standing up, "It doesn't have to be so complicated." He held out his hand to America.

"What?" America looked up confusedly at him.

"You don't need to overthink things, do you?" Russia smiled, pulling America up.

"You're not making any sense, dude." America said, looking suspiciously at Russia's hand that was still holding his hand.

"We'll talk about that later. We need to run." Russia pulled America to follow. They walked across the wagon.

"Wait, what, why?" America asked baffled.

"My sister is outside."

America gaped, "How?! We are in a train! We are moving!"

"You can't underestimate her training." Russia said serious.

"What kind of training did she have?!"

It should not be surprising. Belarus had been in pursuit of them across half globe.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I have everything prepared."

"Say what? When did you-! I won't bother anymore! You're totally nuts!"

Russia giggled and they heard a crash behind them. It was their cue to run as fast as their legs could carry them. They passed three wagons making people look strangely at them. Belarus was tailing them closely. Finally, before they could reach the last wagon. Russia stopped climbing the ladder on the side of the wagon.

He told America to climb as well. America yelled at him that he was crazy but he nonetheless climbed. Despite the situation they were facing, where a very angry girl would inflict agonizing pain to them, he was having fun. He felt like in one of the thriller films he loved so much.

They were walking carefully, the air hit them hard and the floor they were stepping on was covered in a thin icy layer. He screamed at Russia what the hell were they supposed to do now. Russia simply replied they had to wait. America was speechless. He was ready to yell at him some more when he felt someone behind him.

Belarus glared at him. America was frozen in place. Belarus took a step forward, her silver hair lashing in the air. She looked ten times more scary than usual in America's opinion. But he couldn't move. There was no place to run. America could only watch as Belarus face contorted in anger. He didn't know the reason why until an arm was wrapped around his chest.

America's felt as his body was being lifted from the surface of the train. He stared mesmerized as Belarus' form went farther and farther way from his sight. The noise of around him deafened him. He understood they were riding in a helicopter until they were flying overhead a white snowy forest.

He held tight at everything he could get a hold of; Russia's body was the only thing beside the rope that supported their weight. It was surreal. He was doing one of the things he loved in movies. Thinking back, he had been doing things only spies do in the movies. He laughed. _It was so freaking awesome_.

In that moment, he didn't think in anything else, Russia knew that. It was all in his calculations. It didn't have to be so complicated. America only needed to think in Russia. Russia smiled to himself, thinking in what he was going to do next.

•••

'It's cold.' Scotland thought vaguely, his cigarette between his fingers while he leaned back looking at the clouds in the sky. He wore a thick black jacket with a pair of jeans and black boots, its outfit made a strong contrast with his red hair and green eyes. Passersby looked in his way, dazed by his strong features. Scotland was more than handsome and people noticed it but he did not care.

He wanted to be alone. He felt that he had lost and he feared it deeply. Scotland was aware of the frail relationship he had with England. He closed his eyes feeling the chill breeze wrap around him body. Scotland didn't know what to do. He had ruined everything. He wasn't sure of what to do anymore.

What could he do?

'Maybe I should pray to the gods?' he laughed. He was hitting rock bottom, since when had he thought of letting others to fix his mistakes? Never. But he was indulging himself in a bit of misery for the heck of it. Or was what he thought.

Scotland had never been good with apologies. He never will. England knew that, that was why he was looking at the sorry look of his brother glooming himself in park alone. England almost wanted to laugh. He sighed, taking a step forward, walking directly to where his brother was. He waited for him to notice but Scotland seemed absorbed in his thoughts.

England cleared his throat. Slowly, almost as if Scotland hadn't heard it, he opened his eyes and stared at England.

"I asked Connor your whereabouts and he told where likely you might be. Ta-da, here I am freezing my arse off because of you." That was England's greeting to his brother.

Scotland stared at England hard and long. Both were silent, likely thinking about what the other what's thinking. They were like that and only their brothers and a selected lot knew about that trait.

"Do you have plans for the rest of the evening?" England was the first to break the silence, his brother was yet to utter a word, but unlike Scotland, England had a mission to fulfill.

"Why do ye ask?" Scotland finally said something; his emerald eyes looked straight to England's. He was trying to understand without asking anything, but he couldn't for the life of him to get what his little brother was thinking.

"I came to invite you to my house." Was England's reply. It was simple, it was a short answer but it held so much meaning.

He might not be forgiving the things Scotland did the past few days but he was accepting his brother again. He wasn't rejecting him; in fact he was trying to amend their relationship.

Scotland still did not understand why.

"I looked you up in a tower. I changed the gender of your friends. I tried to kill that bastard. I controlled you with magic. I almost ruined our treaty. Am I missing something?"

"I think that sums up everything." England said pensively.

"And you still want me to go?" Scotland could not believe it.

England sighed, taking a step forward, getting closer to his brother, "Yes. You are my brother, for better or worse that shall not change. But don't misunderstand, I still resent what you did. However, I believe it is okay. I guess that to feel something is ten times better than don't feel anything at all. So, think of this as an opportunity to make compensations with whoever you consider necessary."

The breeze carried the chilly wetness of the early winter, it was cold outside but somehow, the coldness Scotland felt before England arrived had vanished.

Ash fell from Scotland's cigarette, he looked up, the sky didn't look so gray anymore, and "Won't ye tell the rest about that guy?"

England made a face, "Baby steps brother, baby steps. I don't expect Connor of the rest to behave any way better than you."

Scotland chuckled, "Ye are right."

"Shall we go then?" England held out his hand.

Scotland looked at his little brother's clear emerald eyes, he looked at how tall he was from that perspective, he looked there where tiny scars married the skin of his hands proof of countless of battles, he stared not at a crying little kid but a man standing proudly on his own before him.

Scotland half smiled, he stood passing England's side. For a moment, England thought he had failed but, "I'm hungry. Buy me something to eat. I'm not gonna wait to get to yer place."

England turned around to see Scotland standing not so far away from him with that superior look on his face, England sighed relieved, "I presume you don't have money on you?"

"I have."

"_God_, help me."

They walked in a slow pace. England complained about something. Scotland ignored him. They teased each other until they got in the car. England drove, while Scotland stared at the road through the passenger's window. In the open wide sky, the sun made its way through clearing the clouds away and shinning all the way in their road.

•The End•

"_¡Buenos días amigo del alma_!" Translates to "good morning dear friend." It's a very usual greeting between intimate friends. I don't use it though, it's too cheesy *laughs*.

"_будь здоров_" (bood' zdorov) Translates to "Be healthy." Which is the equivalent of bless you. At least that's what Google says. Believe in Google or not is the decision of our hearts *dramatictearrollingdowncheek *.

"_Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu._" Translates to "if you don't enter the tiger's cave, you won't catch its cub." Its meaning can be: _nothing ventured, nothing gained. You can't do anything without risking something_. Japan meant that Prussia was doing the right thing. And it works, I mean, he got England \o/.

**A/N:** It was an amazing trip we made with this story. I had lots of fun writing it and I enjoyed myself with your comments and reviews, they truly made me happy *smileyface*. I'm sorry for the last couple of chapters and my lack of updates but classes are really eating my time and brain cells but at least I finished it before I could beat my mark of lateness *ashamed*. Anyway, with this, we wrap up all the mess (lol) I made before. I'm not good with goodbyes or speeches at all but I just wanted to say to you all, _thank you_. Thank you for your support so far, it's been awesome. I hope you had enjoyed the new chapter! See ya another time *send hugs*!


End file.
